Welcome Home!
by Bep1982
Summary: The war has been over for a few months, Everyone is heading back to Hogwarts to retake their 7th (now 8th) year, but war changes people. Hermione thought that Draco Malfoy would be the last person to change. Who is this new person in her enemies body, and why does he keep popping up everywhere she goes? A Dramione Story. (cover taken from Google Images)
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH! NOR ANY OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE REFERENCED THROUGH OUT THE STORY!

Please read and comment!

ENJOY!

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 1

Hermione stood on the platform of 9 ¾ looking over her luggage and checking off her mental checklist making sure that she had everything. In her hand was her Hogwarts letter requesting that she come back to finish her 7th year. The war had been over for several months now and things were slowly starting to feel like they were returning back to normal, whatever _normal_ was now. She was sure that once she and her friend got back to school that everything would start to fall back into place. She just couldn't wait to get back to the place she had called home for the past seven years. Looking up at the station clock, and then down at her wristwatch that her parents had given to her as a " _good-luck-on-your-last-year_ " present. They were both telling the same time, she sighed and shook her head. _Those boys are always late for everything_! She thought, _the train leaves in two minutes_! Hermione squinted slightly as she felt the strange feeling of being watched. This feeling caused her to look up and scan the platform. It wasn't until she locked with a pair of steel-gray eyes that she found the reason. She took a gasping breath as she realized who those eyes belonged to.

Draco Malfoy was standing on the far end of the platform, his hands in the pockets of his well-tailored black suit that he was notoriously known for. He was gazing in Hermione's direction, but given the distance that was between them, she couldn't be certain that he was actually looking at her. He didn't even seem to notice that she was looking back at him until his mother came up to his side and said something in his ear only Malfoy could hear. He tilted his head to answer her but kept his steel-gray eyes on Hermione, or in her direction anyway. "HERMIONE!" She jumped at the sound of her name and shut her eyes tightly, taking a breath. When she opened them Malfoy had his back to her and seemed to be engaged in whatever his mother was fussing about at the moment. Hermione hummed to herself, turning to see her two best friends running along the platform with their trunks in tow. "You two are lucky! The train is going to be leaving any minute! Come on let's go find our seats…" The three moved onto the train and found an empty compartment to themselves. After stowing their trunks away, Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron with the bench to herself. They hadn't even left the station yet when Hermione's eyebrows knit together as she watched her ex-boyfriend dig into the brown lunch sack his mother had indeed packed for him yet again, pulling out a piece of squished sandwich to shove in his mouth.

It was even more " _charming_ " when he tried to talk around the bulge of food in his right cheek and accidently spit a small crumb of chewed up bread across the carpeted floor. She and Ron had come to the conclusion over the summer that they were better suited for friends than romantic partners. Not to mention that Ron didn't know two drops of a love potion how to be romantic, it was better this way. However, the way he acted like their dating life had actually never happened stung her pride just a bit more than she would like to admit. Turning to the book that she had kept out for the trip, she pulled it up so that the line of sight was broken and she no longer had to watch the grotesque way Ron devoured the rest of his sandwich.

A few hours later the train announcements chimed to alert passengers that they would be approaching Hogwarts station in a few moments. They all quickly changed into their school robes before the train came into the station, and started fussing about getting things put away and in order for the house elves to take their belongings to their rooms in the dorms. Hermione was completely buzzing with excitement! She did her best to hold it in, but she was ready to get this year started. This year she was finally going to buckle down and not let any distractions get in her way. "Let's get going, I'm starving! I can't wait to get to the first of the year feast!" Ron said as he made his way out of the train car door and down the corridor to the platform below. "Do you ever stop thinking about food?" Harry and Hermione said in unison. They chuckled to themselves as the followed Ron out to the waiting platform. The ride up to the castle was just like every other time, and Hermione loved it. The friends, now joined by Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend Neville Longbottom, chittered happily telling each other about things that happened over the summer. Hermione chimed in every now and then but mostly watched out the window for her first glance at the castle since the war. She was worried that it would be battle scared and disheveled, however, she was happily disappointed to see the magnificent view that greeted every student old and new every year.

Once they reached the main doors of the castle, everyone filed into the great hall for the sorting of the new first years. The three friends followed suit and took their seats at their house table. Hermione scanned the room smiling; it felt great to be back. After a few minutes of letting the students catch up with each other, Headmistress McGonagall strode up to the podium that had stood front and center of the main hall, never changing from what she knew, from reading "Hogwarts: a history" so many times that she could almost quote the book from beginning to end, cover to very worn cover. It was amazing how it seem untouched by the carnage that had happened here. McGonagall tapped her wand against the ancient wood and the low hum that was the student's voices seemed to fade as if someone had turned down the volume nob on Hermione's muggle radio back home. "I want to welcome all of you to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, be it your first year here… or last. I want to tell all of you… Welcome home!" She stated, full of sincerity as she looked over the rims of her glasses to the faces of the students before her along with a warm motherly smile. The Headmistress went on to discuss the expectations of the year, and make the announcements to the first years of the rules that had been in place since the school first began. Hermione could almost mouth every word along with her school's new headmistress: how the forbidden forest was just that, and anyone caught roaming around after hours will receive the correct punishments and so on.

Hermione's smile faded slightly as she felt the same feeling she had on the train platform at King's Cross station, she scanned the room to find the culprit. Just as before she took a sharp breath as she found the same pale gray eyes seeming to watch her from across the room. The look on the face that accompanied them was emotionless, and Hermione was taken back to find Draco Malfoy gazing off in her direction yet again from his spot at the Slytherin table. After a quick moment, she shook it off and shifted her eyes back up to the elderly woman addressing them, and engaged back into what their headmistress was informing the students of now, but not before chancing a quick glance back in the direction she had just turned from. Malfoy was now resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, looking down as he traced out marks on the table with the fingertips of his free hand. Something about his posture made Hermione think of a defeated man with too much on his mind.

As the feast started to whine down, Headmistress McGonagall came up to the podium once again, this time to address the prefects as well as the head boy and girl. Hermione was a little disappointed that she was not chosen to be head girl this year, but she did happen to land one of the prefect spots. She chocked it up to all the rule breaking and " _trouble causin_ g" that she followed Harry and Ron into in the past years. Prefect was better than nothing; at least it would still look good on her resume as an outstanding accomplishment, and the letters of recommendation she was planning on asking her teachers for would more than likely put her in good standings for any job she applied for as well…. She hoped… After fulfilling her prefect duties and showing the new first years to Gryffindor tower common room on the seventh floor of the castle, Hermione sat down on the edge of her four posted bed and took it all in. She hadn't felt this tired in quite a while and was looking forward to some well-needed sleep. Kicking off her shoes, she crossed over to her trunk that was placed at the foot of her bed by the house elves of Hogwarts. She then changed into her pajamas, thinking that she would get up early enough for a proper shower in the morning, and moved to pull the sheets back before climbing into her bed. She smiled to herself as she nuzzled down into her pillow, pulling the fresh sheets over her at the same time. With a small giggle and a little wiggle of happiness to finally be back at school, she closed her eyes to ready herself for sleep. That night she dreamt of silver gray pools, green grass, and fresh parchment.

* * *

In the morning, Hermione made her way down to the great hall for breakfast. She didn't even look up from her class schedule to know exactly where her normal seat was along the Gryffindor table, as she had done in her previous years here at school, she just followed her feet out of habit. Hermione briefly set the parchment down on the table next to her as Harry and Ron come up on either side to claim their seats, just as she had done.

She stretched her arm out to grab a scone from the middle of the table as her two best friends continued their discussion about who they thought should make the Gryffindor quidditch team this year. Hermione looked up at the main entrance just as Malfoy walked in. He was alone and his head hung slightly as he avoided looking anyone in the eye. It was such and odd thing to see him that way. The complete opposite of how he had been before the war. Draco Malfoy was anything but the quiet shy boy in the past, always with his head held high as if he were too good to be in anyone else's presence. The man she was looking at now was nothing like the shadow of his former self. Hermione watched as he slowly made his way over to his house table and took a seat that was quite a ways away from anyone else that happened to be already sitting there. "Serves him right, the ferret…" she heard Ron say, pulling her out of her thoughts. He had followed her gaze when she didn't respond to the question he was asking her about their new schedules. "He shouldn't even be allowed to come back here after what he did. Should have been sent to Azkaban with the lot of'm." Hermione turned to look at her ginger-haired friend as he spoke, a look of confusion on her face. "And what would you have done Ronald if you were put in the same situation?" They all knew that Malfoy had been acting out of fear for his life, as well as his families when he followed through with the Dark Lords plans. This had all come out in the Daily Profit shortly after Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to life in prison for his part in Voldemort's attempt to overthrow the world, and it was stated that Draco along with his mother has been acquitted of all charges due to acting out of self-preservation and defense. Ron just shook his head and looked down at his plate full of food, shoveling another spoonful of porridge into his mouth so he didn't have to answer. With that Hermione stood up and collected her things, pulling the strap of her satchel up onto her shoulder and grabbing her schedule for the year. Without another word to Ron, she turned to Harry on the other side of her, bid him good luck on his first day and stormed off towards her first class.

Hermione had gotten to the potions classroom in the dungeons before anyone else and had her free pick of seats. Normally she would pick a table close to the front of the class so she didn't miss anything, but today, however, she felt more like blending in than anything, especially after she let Ron rile her up so easily. Even though Malfoy deserved everything he got for being the snoody little slimy git he used to be, Hermione could tell that most of his luster was gone after the war. Having been forced to do something against your will to save someone you loved, and then having everyone hate you for it couldn't be easy. She almost felt sorry for Him. Hermione huffed out a sigh as she pulled out what she would need for the beginning of class. Without noticing the other tables started to fill up, but the chair next to her stayed empty. It didn't bother her any, knowing that she would more than likely get everything done faster without having to move around someone else and fix their mistakes. Hermione pulled her textbook into her lap and started reading, ignoring everyone else. A few moments later she looked at her watch again and noted that Professor Slughorn would be walking in any minute, before turning back to her book. She was only brought back to the present when a bag was carelessly dropped onto the floor next to her, along with the sound of the chair scraping on the stone floor caught her attention. Hermione looked up from the book in her lap to see who the owner of the bag was, to only be left speechless as the tall toe-headed body that was Malfoy moved to occupy the seat next to her. "What do you think you are doing?" She hissed. Malfoy looked at her with those cool gray eyes, and her dream from the night before flew to the forefront of her memory. "Well one does usually sit in this contraption labeled as a chair, Granger, and seeing how it was the only one vacant, I am using it for its intended purpose." He stated in almost a whisper as he bent down to retrieve what he needed for the class from his satchel on the floor. Hermione just stared at him like he had just answered the unknown question of the universe before she could. Once Malfoy had everything out in front of him, he turned in his chair to face her. With one elbow resting on the table and the other on the back of his seat. Hermione cringed slightly out of habit, waiting for one of his nasty little comments about her hair, or her blood status. Instead, he just looked at her as if he wanted to say something but not being able to open his mouth to let the words fly. Just then the door was pushed open and Professor Slughorn shuffled in backward, his arms full of new ingredients and supplies for the classroom. Turing around to notice the full classroom, ol' Sluggy chuckled and looked to the closest student. "I say, dear boy, mind helping store these things away in the supply closet? That's a good lad!" and he dumped the load into the unready arms of the student off to his left. The Professor then toddled up to the front of the class and started writing instructions on the blackboard.

Once finished he turned to address the class. "Welcome!" he said with a smile that nearly hid his eyes with wrinkles. "Today we are going to start with a very simple potion, just to get everyone back in the swing of things, Yes? Ok now, the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the remainder of the year!" Hermione's hand shot up in protest "Sir!" Slughorn waved her off and turned his back to her to retrieve something from his desk. "Now, now Ms. Granger... It would do you some good to learn to work well with others." And with that, he launched into the assignment of the day. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her middle. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Malfoy's head hang just a little bit lower, and his shoulders slump slightly at her protest. It instantly made her remorseful, remembering how Ron had acted the same way about him just being here at all. She had defended Draco against Ron this morning, but then again she didn't think that she would be thrust into being partners with the man all year either. Hermione scrunched up her lips into the corner of her mouth thoughtfully as threw away her thought and looked up potion they were to be making today.

Truth be told Malfoy was actually a good partner, He didn't say much letting her take the lead, and only making minor interjections when he thought they were necessary. All in all, Hermione was not expecting this kind of reaction from the once prince of Slytherin. More than once she caught herself watching him as he worked silently next to her. With well over an hour left of class they had already finished the potion that Slughorn had assigned them, and with a well earned "Fantastically Excellent!" from their professor, the pair were given their homework assignment of a handwritten essay on where to find the main ingredient of their potion and let loose to "use their time wisely" before their next class. Hermione turned to pick up her notes and placed them in her textbook as a bookmark to save the page for later research and shoved her things back in her bag. Before she could even turn to actually congratulate Malfoy on a job well done, which she normally wouldn't do… especially to him, he was halfway out the door. She looked to the seat that He had just vacated in puzzlement. Malfoy was in such a rush that he had left his uniform cloak behind, she gathered it up and slung it over her shoulder along with her satchel strap, and ran out the door to try and catch him. She looked up and down the long corridor of the dungeons where their classroom was located, but Malfoy had already disappeared. Hermione humphed and turned to head back up to the first floor of the castle where the library was located. Potions happened to be her only class today, and she wanted to get a head start on the essay that Slughorn had just assigned. Tucking Malfoy's cloak into her bag making sure that the Slytherin crest was fully hidden to avoid any questions. There was already so much in there that the tail end of it hung out swaying back and forth as she walked.

Pushing the library door open, she smiled to herself when she saw how empty the room was. Just the way she liked it! Everyone was still in their first-day classes and it gave her the uninterrupted time to get started on her work. It was almost impossible to get anything finished when most of the classes had let out. Those who would come to the library always ended up asking her for help on one thing or another, be it homework or where a certain book might be hiding. Hermione unloaded her heavy bag on a table near the back, close to the windows. The sunlight was shining just right to warm the spot but not enough to make it hot. And the cushions were molded just right from her hours of shifting about while she studied there. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her textbook again, opening it to the page where she had shoved her notes previously for easy finding once she got to the library. Laying the book on the table, Hermione put her hands on either side of it, looming over the text as she scoured the pages for a place to start. Finding something promising in the lines of text, she tapped the spot on the page and turned to head to the correct section where she knew her answers would be. As she walked Hermione lightly ran her fingertips over the spines of books she passed, smiling as one or two let out a small giggle as if she were tickling them. _I love magic_ , she thought as the giggling faded once she passed the tickled tomes. Coming up the section she was looking for, she started reading the titles of the old books, tilting her head to the side to read them better. Her finger moved up a row, then up another. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she found the book she was looking for, reaching up to try and pluck it from it resting place it was just out of her reach. Hermione stretch as much as she could and even went up on her tiptoes, grunting and willing herself to be just an inch taller. A long slender arm moved over her shoulder and took hold of the book she was trying so hard to get to, startling her. The pale hand, and long fingers wrapped around the spine easily, pulling it out and down to her level.

Hermione turned to face the person who helped retrieve the book just out of her reach, only to be caught in those steely silver eyes yet again. She was surprised, and shifted backward slightly, her back pressing up against the shelves behind her. Malfoy was only a few inches away, and _DEFENTLY_ invading her personal space. Neither of them said anything as he held the book out to her, it took everything she had in that moment to look away from his eyes to the object in his hand. Hermione mumbled a small "thank you" having no idea what else to say. He stood there for a moment more as they both held onto the book. She could feel her cheeks heating up as they flushed, and tried to look anywhere but up at him. Draco had that look as if he wanted to say something, just like in potions class, but the words never came. He finally took a step back with a small nod and turned to go back to where his things were spread out on a nearby table. She watched as he walked away from her, she hadn't noticed he was here when she came in just a few minutes ago. Hermione's brain finally caught up with her, and she came back to her senses. Taking the book back over to her table to sit down, she opened to the correct chapter she began to read and jot down note for her assignment. Chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes wondered from the text on the page up and over to the other side of the room where she actually had a clear view of Malfoy. Hermione watched him for a moment as he scribbled something down on the parchment in front of him. Again she was perplexed about this new version of him. It was odd to see Draco Malfoy so quiet and without his brutes to follow him around. If she didn't know who he was in the past, Hermione could almost think that he was just another normal student here at school.

An hour had passed since she first returned to her table with the book that Malfoy had retrieved for her. Hermione tossed her quill onto the table, and with a groan of frustration, leaned back in her chair rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. This was an easy assignment, so why wasn't she finished with it already! Truth be told, she was distracted. Hermione's mind kept wondering, leading to thoughts of what could have possibly caused Malfoy's full "moody" makeover. Aside from what she already knew, his father in prison, and everything else. The Draco Malfoy of the past would have ripped into anyone who even thought to look at him as though he was less than the prince he pretended to be, war or no war. Hermione sighed and rested her head on the table, closing her eyes. "It isn't that hard, Granger." She groaned inwardly as she lifted her head to look up at Malfoy, who was yet again in her personal space. She hadn't even heard him approach her as he moved to sit on the table adjacent to her. "Don't you have a first year to drown in the loo?" Hermione said a little too harshly as she sat back in her chair again crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at her, that smirk of arrogance that she was so used to seeing plastered on his smug face finally made its appearance. "Now, now Granger…" He used the same tone Slughorn had in class earlier, and it annoyed her even more. He shifted slightly as he moved to hold out a piece of parchment to her, scribbles all over the page. "What's this?" she asked leaning up to take what was being offered to her, but not without watching him closely for some part of the trick that she had not seen yet. "My notes for the assignment." Hermione took them and looked them over; they actually seemed to be very neat and thorough, quite a bit like her own. "Don't you need these?" She asked looking up at him from the page. "I finished 15 minutes ago." He stated as he got up off the table and moved to collect his things. Without another word, Malfoy walked out of the library leaving Hermione alone with her very confused thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Whats in an apology?

_DISCLAIMER!_ _I Do not own any rights or characters related to Harry Potter_

 _Please review! Any notes would be appreciated!_

 _ENJOY!_

Chapter 2

Hermione stared after Malfoy as he closed the library door behind him. She sat for a few moments wondering what the heck just happened. She looked down at the notes Draco had given her again. Lifting them up so she could read them better, she actually was impressed with his note taking skills. She laid them down on the table next to her and picked up her quill. With Malfoy's help, she was finish within the hour. Taking note of the time it was just about lunch, and the growling of her stomach confirmed it. Thinking back to breakfast, and how Ron had riled her up, she had left before she could really get any kind of a good meal in her.

Hermione packed up her things, mentally yelling at herself for not returning Malfoy's cloak while he was here. She wondered if he would be in the main hall for lunch, she could try to give it back to him then. That thought stopped her; no she couldn't give it to him in front of the whole school! Harry and Ron would never stop asking questions on why she even had it in the first place, or why she was giving it back to him instead of either tossing it into the wind from the astronomy tower, or better yet tossing it into the fire place to watch it burn.

Hermione herself didn't really know why she was still holding on to it, or why she even wanted to give it back. Just something about how Malfoy had been acting lately almost made her feel sorry for him, despite the stupid git he had been in the past. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to need to tell her something, but had yet to pluck up the nerve to do so as of yet. What was it that he was wonting to tell her, but not able to. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder again, Malfoy's cloak still in tow, and made her way down to the main hall to get a bite to eat.

The tables where almost full by the time Hermione got to the main doors of the great hall, and the chatter registered as a low hum or rumble, just like on their first night here. She moved over to her normal seat, and placed her very full bag on the floor by her feet. Ginny was sitting next to Harry across the table from her, and Ron had yet to make an appearance. Hermione scanned the room out of habit, but did not see the white blond hair that stuck out like a sore thumb in this crowd. She made a mental note of that and bit her lip in thought.

"I can see the smoke coming out of your ears! What's going on in that head of yours, Hermione?" Harry asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Turning towards him she rested her elbows on the table, leaning in so she could say things a little quieter. "Don't you think Malfoy is acting a bit odd?" Hermione whispered across the table. Ginny laughed, "Careful Hermione, you're starting to sound like Harry! Always wondering what the ferret is up to." Hermione sat up straight and laughed at being called out, "I think I have been spending WAY too much time with you boys, it's starting to rub off on me."

Harry looked over his shoulder to where Malfoy usually sat for meals, then back to Hermione when he saw the spot empty. "He has been quite since we arrived back at school. Haven't heard him torturing anyone, and not a single MudBlood either." He said as he took a bite of his sandwich he was having for lunch. Ron then came up, and plopped in the seat next to Hermione. He was dressed in this Quiddich uniform and looked slightly nervous. "Ready to practice after lunch Harry? I need all the help I can get for the try outs next week." Ron said as he nearly tossed his helmet into the middle of the table. "Ron," Hermione said, "Can you please put that thing somewhere else? Its filthy and you're putting it in the food!" Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed the helmet and sat it in between them, kind of acting like a small barrier to save him from Hermione's nagging. Harry looked over his cup at his two best friends before setting it down to answer Ron. "Sure I'll just go get ready now." He got up and headed for the main doors, not wanting to stick around the two if they where going to start bickering again. Harry had actually a great first day back at school, and was in a good mood. He didn't want to loose it due to the Ex's fighting.

On his way up the moving staircase, up to the 7th floor where the Gryffindor tower was located, Harry caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see that famous white blond hair bob out of view down another set of stairs. Harry paused for a moment, almost turning on his heals to fallow the once Slytherin prince and see what the man was up to, but choosing to ignore his gut this time Harry kept moving up to his dorm to change into his Quiddich uniform, but made mental note to watch Malfoy more closely from here on out. He wasn't inclined to just let him off the hook so fast just because he seemed to have done a complete 180. Who knows Malfoy could be using that as a distraction to cause some other form of havoc.

When harry returned to the great hall, he found Hermione gone and Ron with a scowl on his face. Sitting next to his best friend and laying his gear next to him on the bench, Harry gave Ron an inquisitive look. Ron just shrugged and shook his head "You know how she is, who knows what's going to set her off today."

"Well what did you say then?" Harry asked. "I just wanted to know if she was going to come watch us practice, or if she was gonna stuff her face in another book all afternoon. Honestly, you would think I asked her for the answers on out next charms test. You know how she gets when I do that…" Ron let out a chuckle as he reached out to grab his helmet. "Girls." He said as he stood. "Yeah, girls…" Harry repeated back to him, shaking his head at his friend.

Hermione had the intention of going to watch her two best friends practice, especially since Ginny was going to practice too. Hermione knew that her best girl friend wouldn't take it easy on her bother as a way to get back at him for making Hermione mad at lunch. She loved how Ginny was able to get back at Ron for her in ways she wasn't able to do herself. It was like an unspoken agreement between the two girls. Ginny would stick up for her with Ron, and Hermione would do the same with Harry, should the need ever rise. As she made her way down to the Quiddich pitch, she could already see figures swooping around high up in the air. As she got closer she noticed that they wore the wrong color, those flyers where in green, not the Gryffindor red she was expecting. Slytherin must have been having their tryouts today. High above everything sat a lonely figure, one leg swinging back and forth as they watched the drills be run down below them. The figure turned its head and the sun caught that platinum blond hair, as Malfoy pointed and barked out some form of instructions she couldn't hear.

She stopped just before entering the Gryffindor stairwell to the benches above, putting on hand the wall of the tower and looking up. From this angle Hermione couldn't really see his features, however she found herself looking at him with a small tilt of her head and a look of confusion on her face yet again. Molfoy made her think too much lately. Hermione turned and started walking up the stars to find a seat at the top, where she stopped yet again now able to get a better look at the Seeker that hovered above everything. Her eyes narrowed, as she looked him over. Malfoy was no longer that pail, scrawny, high and mighty little boy from her past. Something had changed, she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew something had. He had grown up, his shoulder filled out nice and broad. At his full height he towered over Hermione by at leas a full head length. Malfoy was also on the slimmer side, the perfect build for his position on the Slytherin quiddich team. As she eyed him more, Hermione caught herself thinking that he was actually not all that bad looking, _especially_ in his Quiddich uniform. Lost in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention until Malfoy whipped his head around and looked her dead in the eye.

Hermione took in a quick breath as she looked away as fast as she could. She could feel her cheeks blush instantly as she tried to look anywhere but at him. She failed; Hermione's eyes drifted back up to him with a sheepish look on her face at having been caught watching him. However, the look on his face didn't say much at all. Malfoy was looking at her much in the same way as on the train platform before getting on the Hogwarts express to come here, with an added slight tilt of his head to the left. Hermione looked at her feet and moved to sit about half way down one of the middle benches in the Gryffindor spectator box. She didn't dare look at him again the whole time they where on the pitch.

About 15 minuets after arriving, the captain of the Slytherin team called it. All the players flew down to the ground and huddled in a small circle. Hermione turned to her bag, while she was here she might as well get a leg up on the reading that she was suppose to be doing for her advanced runes class. She remembered that she had Malfoy's cloak as soon as she turned in her seat. She looked down to see that the players where indeed still on the lower field. Hermione grabbed her bag and quickly made her way down the stairs to the field entrance just as the small group dispersed, walking her way. Many of the players didn't even look at her, or if they did they clearly didn't like what they saw. Draco came out last, hanging back to talk to the captain about something she clearly wouldn't know or understand… that is if it had anything to do with Quiddich. He was looking at the ground in the newly adapted posture that he had come to have, avoiding looking at anyone as he walked in her direction towards the changing rooms.

Hermione cleared her throat as he came closer. Molfoy looked up at the sound, and stopped about four feet from her, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion. "Granger? What are you doing here?" He said to her as she took a step towards him. "I wanted to give you back your notes. They where very… adequate I must say, you surprised me." She said quickly. "You fallowed me to Quiddich practice just to give me back my notes? That could have waited until next class, couldn't it have?" He moved to rest his elbow on the tip of his broom, leaning on it while it was upright. That very familiar smirk making its appearance as he spoke. "That could be seen as a Creaper move, there Granger… Stalker-ish even." Malfoy teased her.

"As if, Malfoy!" She scoffed, turning to leave as he called out to her back. "And I want my cloak back as well!" Which stopped her in her tracks, she again had forgotten about it, but he seemed to have seen it dangling out of her satchel. Hermione yanked it out of her bag and threw it at him all wadded up in a ball, hitting him the face. "You're welcome!" she said and turned on her heal to storm off back towards the stands where she was previously sitting.

Malfoy stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him. "Wait!" "Excuse me?" Hermione tried to pull her arm free out of his grasp, glairing up at him as he loomed over her. Malfoy pulled her over to the closest entrance of another stair well to one of the other spectator areas. "Let go of me Malfoy!"

"Listen, Granger!" He guided her into the stairs and blocked her way so she couldn't run from him. Hermione stood a step up from him, making their eyes level. She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. "What do you think your doing?" She barked.

"Just shut up for a moment, I need to tell you something." He looked away after he spoke. His statement annoyed her even more, but she knew that he had tried to tell her something twice already, and she tapped her foot waiting for him to spit it out. When he seemed to be taking too long she lifted her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Well then, go ahead, what is sooo important that you need to man handle me in to a stairwell?"

Malfoy looked back to her and took a step closer, this made Hermione want to back up even farther, but the stair behind her almost made her fall as she shifted. What was it with Draco Malfoy and personal space issues? Her eyes trailed over his face, she had only seen him this close once, which happened earlier today. She took in all the small features of his face, more so than she had before. Where there small flex of silver in his eyes? She blinked and regained her composure. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

That was the last thing she ever expected to hear coming out of Malfoy's mouth, especially him using her first name. "What?" She was confused yet again. "I'm sorry," He said again "For everything. How I treated you before, and the awful things I called you. I'm sorry." He looked down at his feet, before looking back up at her. Hermione didn't know what to say, she was for once lost for words.

"Look." He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. "I saw some awful things during the war, and you can never imagine how bad I feel for having taken part in it. I don't want to be that stupid kid anymore." He almost looked like he was going to break. Where did that confident, strong man go? Malfoy looked back to her, they stood in silence for a moment. Hermione dropped her arms and put her hands on her hips. "It's not that easy Malfoy. You did some really bad, awful things!" she said to him sternly. "I know," he stated in almost a whisper. "I… I just…" He stopped himself. Malfoy stood there looking at her for a few seconds, that to Hermione seemed like forever, before he turned on his heal and walked off without saying another word.

Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and collapsed back onto the stair behind her, sitting with a plop. What the hell just happened? That's the second time today that Malfoy had made her ask herself that question. What was going on! Had Draco Malfoy actually just APPOLOGIESD to her?!

With her mission accomplished to give him back his cloak done… Damn! She still had his notes. Hermione rested her head in her hands and sighed, closing her eyes. Wasn't this supposed to be a _normal_ year? It was only the first day and she was already feeling like it should be Christmas break! Forgetting all about staying to watch her friends practice, Hermione got up and made her way to her dorm. Once she got there she dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and fell face first into her pillow.

Hermione lay there without moving. It felt so good to lie down, even if it was just for a few minutes. She kicked off her shoes and curled up into a more confortable position, tucking her arm up under her pillow and laying on her right side. She bit her lip as she thought about the strange events that had happened in her first day. Her mind finally settled on the look of Malfoy's eyes every time he tried to talk to her today. They where full of sadness and despair, along with fear? The war was over, what was there to fear now. Well, being Malfoy, a lot really. Who was to say that he wouldn't get mobbed by a group of students at some point during this year?

Lost in her thoughts yet again, Hermione didn't even realize she had drifted off when a hand was lightly shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked to the person who was trying to wake her, and smiled when her eyes fell on a red headed, freckled face that was Ginny. Hermione stretched and yawned. "Ugh, I didn't mean to fall asleep! What time is it?" Ginny was still in her Quiddich gear so it couldn't have been that long. "It's almost 6 o'clock, where were you? I thought you where going to come watch us practice. You miss every thing! I got Ron right in the face with the quaffle! He even fell off his broom!" Ginny moved to sit on the edge of Hermione's bed and laughed with a sigh.

"Sorry Gin." Hermione sat up and lent back against the headboard of her bed. "I had a run in with Malfoy." She sighed and rubbed her eye with the heal of her hand. "That explains a lot." Ginny nodded as she spoke, leaning her back against the corner post of Hermione's bed. "But its not what you think." Hermione continued, "he apologize." The look of surprise that came over Ginny's face probably matched the one Hermione herself was wearing just a few hours ago. "He – What, when?!" Ginny's mouth was hanging open. Hermione nodded, reaching over to put Ginny's chin up to close her mouth for her. "What did he apologize for?" Ginny was probably just as confused as Hermione at this point.

"When I was waiting for you all at the Quiddich pitch. He pulled me into one of the stairwells of the spectator towers. He said he was sorry for everything, how he treated us as kids, and the mean things he used to say. He said he didn't want to be that rotten kid anymore, that the war had changed him." Hermione explained. Ginny squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'll believe that when I see it." Hermione just shrugged and looked down at her hands that where resting in her lap. "I believe him Gin, you didn't see the look on his face. He's not the same Malfoy from before the war."

"Still, I'm not going to hold my breath." Ginny stood up and turned back to face Hermione. "I'm going to shower and change. See you at dinner?" Hermione just nodded, as Ginny left the room. Maybe she was right, Could someone change in the cores of that little time? It was just a few months ago after all, and Malfoy did play such a big part in all of it, but then again, he was just still a young boy who was, according to the daily profit, acting to protect his family. Hermione shook the thoughts from her head. This was ridiculous; it was Malfoy after all. She got up and moved over to her vanity to freshen up for dinner.

On the way down to the grate hall Hermione decided that she wasn't going to tell Harry or Ron about what Malfoy said just yet. She wanted to make sure that he was actually telling the truth before she said anything to her two best friends.

The rest of the week passed by without any other comments from Draco, he actually seemed to be avoiding her. Which to Hermione was actually quite all right. Being in their 8th year, Mcgonagall stated that they where permitted to go to Hogsmeade during the weekends, and Hermione couldn't wait to get back to the little town to do some long overdue shopping with Ginny, and maybe a stop in the Three broomsticks for a long over due butter beer.

That morning Hermione woke just as the sun was starting to shine through the dormitory window. She sat up and looked around, all her room mates where still sleeping. Leaning over to grab her watch from her bedside table, she noted that it was just after seven in the morning. Hermione fell back onto her pillow, willing herself to go back to sleep. She lay there for a good 20 minuets with no luck. Finally she huffed and moved to grab her shower kit from her trunk. Being a prefect Hermione was permitted to use the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor.

Hermione slipped on her fuzzy house slippers, grabbed her jumper off the back of her desk chair and pulled it over her spaghetti strapped PJ shirt that matched her PJ pant bottoms with little pink hearts all over them. Hermione zipped up her jacket and grabbed a fresh set of muggle clothes, as well as her shower kit and made her way down through the common room and out of the portal hidden behind the portrait of the fat lady.

The hallways where empty and Hermione felt like she was the only one in the whole school. She smiled to herself as she hummed as she walked along, taking in the quiet. Once she got to the bathroom, Hermione quickly turned the sign to let others know it was occupied and slipped inside. Taking in the sight of the very large bath in the middle of the room. She decided that she didn't want to waist any time with a bath, and quickly made her way over to the shower stall. She washed quickly and stepped back out of the shower, drying herself and getting dressed in her jeans, as well as a plain blue shirt. Hermione decided to put her jumper back on rather than carry it. She used a quick drying spell for her hair and brushed it while looked at her reflection in the mirror. Gathering her things, she made her way out the door. Her slippers making scuffing sounds on the stone floor as she walked.

"Nice slippers, Granger." She heard a voice from be hind her that made her stop, she closed her eyes with a sigh, she would know that voice anywhere. "What do you want Malfoy?" she stated as she looked over her shoulder. "and what are you doing here anyway?"

"What a guy can't enjoy a nice quiet morning walk around the castle?" He said with that smirk she loathed so much, she could just reach over and smack it right off his face. "Well then I'll leave you to it." She said as she turned to walk back to her dorm. As she continued to walk she could hear another set of foot falls behind her, making her stop again and turn to find Malfoy fallowing her. "Now who's being stalker-ish, Are you fallowing me Malfoy?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Now, now, Granger… You just happen to be walking the same way I need to go." He retorted as he moved to stand be side her, again invading her personal space. Hermione refused to move this time, standing her ground. He looked down at her, and she noted that he was a lot closer than she first realized. "Headed back to your common room are you?"

"What gave that away?" Hermione asked shifting her weight to one foot. "Is your cape in the wash, captain obvious?" She smiled at her own joke knowing it would be way over his head, since it was a muggle term that he clearly would know nothing about.

"My what? Granger, it's a cloak, not a cape… Honestly…" He rolled his eyes at her. "And its already been cleaned this week." Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and started to walk down the hall again. Malfoy fell in step beside her. They walked in silence together for at least 5 minutes. Hermione was determined to keep at least a foot in between them at all times, and Malfoy walked with his hands behind his back. As if he was restraining himself from coming any closer to her than he already was. Hermione chanced a look at him from the corner of her eye, bighting her lip before speaking. "Why are you fallowing me?" Malfoy almost smiled, it was a small twinge at the corner of his mouth, and Hermione actually found herself wishing to see what he looked like when he really smiled. Not that arrogant smirk he always wore. "Well, you still have my notes from potions class."

Hermione mentally slapped herself, of coarse she did. That day when she meant to give them back he had completely derailed her with his apology. She nodded to him and continued to walk, making it up a few flights of stairs before Malfoy spoke again. "Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" She nodded again, not sure what to make of this new Malfoy trying to have a conversation with her. He nodded as well; the rest of the walk up to the Gryffindor landing was quiet. He seemed to be cautious of how to act around her, and she of him, not knowing what the other was going to do.

"Wait here." Hermione told Draco as they came close to the Fat lady. She walked the distance from Malfoy to the portrait and whispered the password so he couldn't hear. She looked over her shoulder at him standing a little ways off from, leaning against the wall before she climbed through the porthole and made her way up to her room to retrieve his barrowed notes. Once at her door she slowly opened it and willed the door not to creak. That's all she needed was for one of the girls to wake up and ask her what she was doing. With a sigh of relief she tiptoed over to her desk and grabbed the parchment from inside her satchel that was hanging from her chair. With notes in hand she slowly made her way back out to where Draco was waiting.

Malfoy pushed off the wall when he saw her walking towards him. "Here" Hermione practically threw his notes at him. "Thanks," he said as he rolled them up in his hand, and shoved them into his back pocket. Hermione was about to turn and go back up to her dorm when he spoke again. "Maybe I'll see you in town?" Malfoy had his hands in his pockets and was looking almost shy. She looked him up and down trying to size him up. This new Malfoy was _really_ throwing her for a loop. Hermione almost wished he would go back to ignoring her.

She shook her head at him, "Malfoy, what are you doing?" He lifted an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, you can't apologize for being a stuck up, evil little pathetic excuse for a human being one day! Then expect me to just forgive you just like that!" She snapped her fingers as she said those last words. "Then be all buddy-buddy the next day! You tormented me for years! Like I was your favorite scratching post to sharpen those cruel little talons on!" She took a few steps towards him, poking him in the chest with her finger. "You can't expect one… little… _I'm Sorry_ to fix _years_ of hurt!" Hermione was almost yelling now, and poked him with each syllable of her last sentence. She was going to let him have it this time. She was going to rip him a new one. Tell him exactly what was on her mind when it came to his _apology_! Malfoy just stood there, letting her unleash everything on him. When it seemed like she had gotten most of it out, and her finger was still jabbing him in the chest, which he was sure was going to be bruised tomorrow from her boney little fingertip. He reached up to lightly take hold of her finger, holding on to it as he looked down into her honey colored eyes. There were mere inches separating them, but some how he seemed to move even closer, still holding onto her finger. "I'm not asking you to forgive me over night, Hermione." There he said her name again, and talking in almost a whisper. She was stunned into silence yet again. Looking up into his eyes, feeling as if she should lean back to make more room for him, but she didn't move, why couldn't she move?

"I'm just asking for you to at least let me try to start making it up to you." There was a crease in between his eyebrows, his face for once showing the emotion he was trying to get her to understand. He was leaning into her more now, their foreheads almost touching. Being this close to Malfoy, the demeanor in which he was pulling her in, the softness of his voice, it was taking her breath away. Hermione was suddenly very aware of the man who stood in front of her. Not letting go of her finger, Draco pulled it down off of the sore spot on his chest and down in between their bodies, just holding on to her as if she was his life line to a boat while he was treading water against the roughest seas.

"I know how horrible I was, and some of the things I did are unforgivable, but I'm not that kid any more. I'm not asking you to forgive me today, but maybe someday. I know it not that easy. All I'm asking is that you let me at least try to be better, and help me." Malfoy looked down at their hands as he spoke, his thumb lightly rubbing the side of her finger, making Hermione's stomach clench up and twist into knots. Was he asking her for help to be a better person?!

He looked up into her eyes again, and she could see the silver flex again that she saw before out on the Quiddich pitch. She swallowed hard, and nodded. Malfoy smirked, but not that evil smirk he usually wore, this was almost an actual smile. He stepped back then, letting go of her finger, and bowed slightly to her. " Thank you." He said as he started to back away more, he turned on his heal and left down the corridor. Once he was out of sight Hermione fell against the wall, and ran her hand over her face. Looking around she didn't see anyone, so she made her way back to her dorm.

Please Review!

Thank you to those who have previously reviewed! It means a lot!

(If you have any suggestions on where you think the story should go, I'm up for input! thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3: New friend?

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH! 

Please read and comment!

ENJOY!

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 3

Hermione smiled to herself as she and Ginny walked down the main street of Hogsmeade. She loved this little town, and took every chance she could to visit. They had been there for almost three hours, just walking around and shopping. They stopped in to Honeydukes to get some chocolates, and then over to Tomes and Scrolls to look for new books that Hermione had yet to read. Ginny wanted to stop over at Spintwitches Sporting Needs to find some new Quiddich gloves. They even went over to Zonko's Joke Shop, but both agreed that Fred and Gorge had them beat. However, they both bought a few things that Hermione could possibly use as Christmas gifts later. She liked to get her shopping done as soon as possible, because it was so stressful to do anything around that time of year with everyone waiting until the last minute to do their own shopping. Their last stop was The Three Broomsticks for a well overdue butter beer.

As they entered the building, Hermione scanned the room for a place to sit. Finding a small empty table in the corner, she tugged on Ginny's sleeve and motioned for her to fallow her. As they settled into their seats, pushing their bags under the table by their feet, Madam Rosemerta came over to take their order. Ginny then said she needed to excuse herself to the loo, and asked Hermione to watch her things while she went. Madam Rosemerta showed up a moment later with their order.

Taking a sip of her butter beer, Hermione scanned the room for a little people watching time. Her eyes landed on a couple tucked away in the opposite corner, the girl was giggling and pushing the boy away as he whispered something in her ear. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to find something else to peek her interest. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of how much she was NOT in a relationship, or the fact that the one she was previously in looked nothing like that. She couldn't decide which thought was worse. Hermione was just lifting her mug to take another sip when Ginny came back from the bathroom and returned to her seat. She was glad to have Ginny back, now she really did have something (or someone) to keep her mind off of her pervious thoughts of her failed relationship. Hermione set her mug back down on the table, as she scanned the room once more, trying to see if anyone stuck out like a sore toe-headed thumb, but shortly after berated herself for even looking, and almost missed what Ginny was talking about; she was so lost in people watching.

"Ugh!" Ginny sighed leaning back in her chair, "Remind me never to ware these boots again if we are going to be walking for three hours straight!" Ginny lent down to try to massage her feet through the sides of her new boots. "Or at least not until I break them in." Hermione chuckled at her friend "I could have told you those would be killing you by now."

"Well, Why didn't you?!" Ginny whined. "You wouldn't have listened anyway." Hermione commented in return, glancing out of the corner of her eye to her best girl friend, while lifting her mug to take another sip of her butterbeer. "You know me too well Hermione Granger!" Ginny laughed and took a sip of her own beverage. Hermione took the chance to scan the room again, she was still slightly nervous that she would catch a glimpse of Malfoy somewhere. The girls sat for a good 20 minutes talking and giggling about this and that, nothing in particular. It was then that they both decided that it was a good time to make their way back up to school and call it a day.

As they stood to leave Hermione couldn't help but look over the room one last time. She was surprised that after this morning and the way Malfoy had asked her if she was going to Hogsmead that she didn't even see him once while they where here. What surprised her even more was the face that she couldn't tell if she was relived or disappointed about the whole idea.

What was she thinking, _of course_ she was relived that she didn't have to put up with that confusing git today! Hermione chuckled to herself and shook her head slightly to get the thought out of her mind. Ginny stood first and Hermione fallowed both bending down to pick up their bags and packages that they had stored under the table while they sat. Once out the door of the Honeydukes in, they made their way back up the path to the carriages that would take them back to school grounds. Continuing their conversation that they started while sitting at the table, the two girls laughed at some inside joke that they just created. Looking ahead on the path, Hermione saw a distant figure resting their elbows on the fence that surrounded the property of the shrieking shack, and her stomach did a little flip. Her steps slowed slightly, but not enough for Ginny to notice. Hermione eyed the figure as they continued to get closer. It wasn't until they where only a few yards away that the person turned to look in their direction, pushing off of the fence and turning around to lean back against it, and crossing their arms over their chest. Hermione was clearly trying to ignore this new person. She opened her mouth to speak to Ginny clearly trying not to look in the other direction, when she glanced back to see Malfoy standing there, she groaned inwardly.

"Granger…" He said, using her name in a way to say hello. "Malfoy…" She replied and continued walking. He then turned to Ginny, "Littlest Weasly…" Ginny stopped and looked at him in a confused manor. "What, no she weasel? Or Weaslet?" Draco shrugged, "I'm turning over a new leaf, so it seams." Ginny eyed him suspiciously and hmm'd in response. Hermione glanced around, he was alone again, this seemed to be his new thing, and so unlike his former self. Ginny looked from Malfoy back to Hermione, then back again. Hermione's eyes widened to glair at Ginny as if trying to convey a secret message, which Ginny got right away but seemed to misinterpret. "I'll just meet you at the carriages." She said looking at Hermione out of the corner of her eye.

Hermione had a moment of panic, and started to protest as Ginny moved to walk away, shooting a little smile that said "you better tell me everything when you get back" over her shoulder. Hermione then turned to Draco with a nervous chuckle. He was standing with his hands in his black coat pockets and an expressionless look on his face. He too was watching Ginny walk farther up the path. A moment later he turned and looked a Hermione, both stood there for a moment in an awkward silence.

Hermione was the first one to break it, clearing her throat. "So!" she started, before taking a deep breath and letting it out quickly. Could this situation get any more uncomfortable? Malfoy just stood there saying nothing. "Ok then!" Hermione said and turned to leave. "Do you need help?" Malfoy finally questioned when her back was to him. She looked at him back over her shoulder. Her hands where full but it wasn't anything she couldn't manage. "No, I'm fine." she said back to him. Malfoy just lifted an eyebrow and nodded to her, a small smirk playing on his lips. She started to turn to walk ahead a little more. Draco just lent back against the fence again and looked down at his feet, kicking slightly at the dirt, then up at the sky. Hermione couldn't help but think he looked like that lost man she saw on the first night of school again. She bit her lip slightly remembering this morning how he had asked her to help him prove he was trying to be a better person.

Sighing Hermione rolled her eyes and held out one of the packages to him. "Come on, then..." she stated when he looked over at her. Draco pushed off the fence and slowly walked over to her, taking the package from her over-flowing hands and tucking it under his own arm, he then fell in step beside her. She smiled softly at him as he looked from her back down to the path in front of them. They continued to walk in silence, but unlike the one moments before, this silence felt comfortable. Neither one saying anything, but not feeling the need to either. Once they reached the carriage where Ginny was waiting, Malfoy helped both of them put everything in and took a step back. Shoving his hands in his pockets yet again. Nodding to Ginny he turned to Hermione, and took a step closer to her. His movement caused her to turn more towards him as an automatic reaction and look up at him. Their eyes met for a brief second before Draco knelt his head down and speaking in just above a whisper so only Hermione could hear, "See you later?" Hermione nodded her reply, Malfoy nodded back with a "hmm." and a slight smirk. He then looked back over his shoulder to Ginny "Weasly..." "Malfoy.." Ginny said back putting her hand on her hip, which Draco glanced to, then back at Hermione for a moment before walking off back in the direction of Hogsmead without another word.

The two girls stared after him, Ginny with a confused look on her face, and Hermione with a pensive one. Ginny was the one to speak first. "I didn't think you were serious when you told me about him changing, but after that..." she trailed off shaking her head. When they made it back to the castle and up to their dorms to put away their bags and packages, it was already time for Ginny to get ready for the Gryffindor Quiddich team try outs. Hermione decided to stay back this time and hang out in the common room; shopping with Ginny always wore her out.

Hermione plopped down on the couch with her potions book in her lap. She fully intended on reading the next few chapters before class on Monday, but ended up staring off into the fire in front of her that was roaring away in the Gryffindor common room fireplace. Absentmindedly she twirled a piece of hair around her finger thinking about what had just transpired this afternoon. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the whole Gryffindor Quiddich team come through the portal door until most of them where half way past her and talking very adamantly about the way the try outs had gone. Harry, Ron and, Ginny all sat down around her. Ron plopped down right next to her all covered in sweat. "Ugh, Ron, you reek!" Hermione stated, it looked like he had taken a real beating at try outs today, but the grin that was plastered on his face said otherwise. He put his arm along the back of the couch and lent into Hermione. "You missed it 'mione!" she couldn't help but cringe at him and try to move away as far as the arm of the couch would let her. "What did I miss?" She pushed Ron away slightly but he didn't seem to notice.

Harry took over at that moment, "Ron dove to stop the quaffel, and almost fell off his broom, but hung on with one hand. How he got back up on his broom I have no idea..." Ron turned to Harry still wearing his stupid grin. "I'm just that good!" He stated. Ginny rolled her eyes, "You mean just that lucky! You seem to have forgotten how you took one to the face just after that." Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron's little sister busted him out. "I still made the team didn't I?" He shot back at her. "Well see.." Harry said before leaning back into the chair he was occupying, the three of them launched in the details of the whole practice as Hermione sat and listened. She missed this over the summer, and was so glad to be back where everyone belonged. Well almost everyone, her thoughts drifted off to Draco once again, and she scrunched her lips up in to the corner of her mouth as she did. Hermione was brought back to the conversation when Ginny said she was going to go clean up for dinner, the two boys both agreed and headed up to their dorms. Hermione was alone once again. She decided to go ahead and make her way down to the main hall.

Her friends joined her shortly after, and the room started to fill up slowly. Hermione kept glancing over at the vacant seat that she had a clear view of at the Slytherin table. All throughout dinner she would take a quick look to see if its occupant had showed yet, but he didn't. After all the students had finished and started to make their ways to their respectable houses, and the dishes where cleared away, the Gryffindor group of five got up to make their way up to their dorms also. As they exited the main hall Hermione couldn't help but wonder where Malfoy was and why he didn't show up for dinner, but instantly scolded herself yet again for even entertaining the thought. Once they made it to their common room Hermione excused herself and made her way to her dorm to turn in for the night.

Malfoy didn't make another appearance until Monday in their potions class. He was sitting at their table when Hermione walked in. She stopped in the doorway when she spotted him, Hermione thought she was going to be the first one there again, just like the first class. She looked around the room checking to see if anyone else was in the room with them. She huffed quietly to herself "of course there isn't..." she took a deep breath and adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder before making her way over to her spot next to him. She slung her bag across the back of her chair and slid in to sit. He didn't move to acknowledge she was there, but she kept her eyes on him all the same. Malfoy had his book out and was reading ahead, scribbling notes on his parchment quietly. She moved to pull her own book out to do the same, but already having most of her notes written out she just set them aside and continued reading from where she left off the night before. They sat in silence for a while, with Hermione glancing over at Draco every now and then. On what seemed like the fifth time she looked over at him, he surprised her breaking the silence. "What is it Granger?" Draco said without looking up from what he was copping down from his textbook. Hermione's cheeks flushed at being caught, and was instantly glad Draco wasn't looking at her.

She bit her lip slightly trying to decide if it was a good idea to ask him where he was all weekend or if he would think too much of her asking. He might take it to mean more than just Curiosity. He might think she actually liked him enough to care about his absences from meals, and around campus over the weekend. Her eyebrows knit together at this last thought. She was Hermione Granger, what did she care what the likes of Draco Malfoy was doing, she sure as heck didn't like him that way! Or at all for that matter! She must have taken too long to respond, because Draco had stopped writing and turned his head to look at her. "Well?" He questioned her again. Her breath hitched at the way his silver eyes seemed to almost glow in contrast to the dark black and green of his uniform. For a split second she was frozen, just staring into his eyes, but blinked and brought herself back to the present. Clearing her throat she looked away quickly "nothing.." she brought her book back up, breaking the line of contact between her and him. Silently making a face at her-self and wondering what the heck was that!

Draco stared at the cover of Hermione's book for a moment before smirking slightly to himself. Hermione scoffed quietly behind her book when she heard him chuckle softly before turning back to his work in front of him. Their lesson went on as normal, the two lab partners working together in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until half way into the lesson when Hermione nudged Draco to get his attention and pointed to an ingredient that she needed, that just so happened to be on his side of the table, that she realized just how comfortable she had become around the dethroned prince of Slytherin. Once he handed the vile of contents she was pointing at to her, she stood there quietly holding it and gazing up at him. Draco didn't even notice, He was busy reading the next few instructions from their textbook quietly. Hermione looked around from him to the things on their table in front of them, to the other people in the classroom. Across the room Seamus and Dean where arguing about what to put in their caldron first. Next to them Harry and Ron seemed to be struggling as well, Harry caught her eye and gave her a look pleading for help. Her eyes then turned back to Malfoy, who was quietly working next to her. What was going on here? Where was the tension that she was seeing from the other groups? The tension she knew should be there given their past. Draco then turned to look at her, and raised one eyebrow at the pensive look on her face. His eyes yet again seeming to glow bright silver in the darkness of the dungeon classroom, she quickly looked away and back over to Harry who was still pleading for help.

She scrunched her lips up into the corner of her mouth and then cleared her throat. "I'll be right back." She held out the vile to Draco, and he took it nodding. Hermione moved to walk across the room over to Harry and Ron's table. Draco watched as she went for a moment, before turning back to their own work, and poring the right amount of the ingredient in his hand into the potion they where working on. From Harry and Ron's table Hermione quickly set the boys on the right track and fixed their mistake (yet again). As Ron was dropping 3 wolf hairs into their mixture, Hermione glanced back over to her own table. Watching Malfoy working quietly on his own, she felt a small twinge in her stomach again and bit her lip thoughtfully. Making sure that her friends understood what they where suppose to do next, she made her way back over to her station. Draco looked up when she came to stand next to him again; they both exchanged a slight smile, Draco's smile saying, "welcome back" and Hermione returning the gesture to say "thanks". Shortly after, the two of them where yet again the first ones to finish their assignment. With the same praise as last class (this was becoming a pattern) Slughorn clapped them both on the back with a vigorous "Well Done!" and sent them on their way.

Normally, Hermione would go straight to the library, but today she felt like just being outside. She quickly made her way up to her dorm to drop off her things, and to grab a book she had been in the middle of. Making her way back down to the castle grounds, she continued to walk thinking of where a good place to sit and read would be. Glancing around her eyes landed on Hagrid's hut, and the smoke bellowing out of the chimney. Sighing and smiling to herself, she decided to make her way down and say hello, It had been a while since she had seen Hagrid.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the breeze was cool. Not cool enough to need a jacket yet, but a nice heavy jumper would suffice. Hermione hummed to herself, then took a deep breath, and let the cool air fill her lungs. It was days like today that nothing could bring her mood down. Making her way up to the front door of Hagrid's hut, she swiftly gave it three knocks, and took a step back to wait for him to answer the door. She didn't have to wait long before the door was pulled open quickly, and a big hairy beast of a man moved to fill the whole archway.

"Hermione!" a booming voice came from the Fuzzy face that was Hagrid's, "Come in! Come in!" Hagrid moved to the side to allow room for Hermione to slip past. "Hello, Hagrid." Hermione smiled up at him. "Do yur want sum tea? Just put a kettle on, yur just in time!" Hagrid stated as he moved farther into the room. It was then that Hermione noticed another person in the small room of Hagrid's hut. The Man was hunched over in an oversized chair with a steaming cut of tea in front of him at Hagrid's large table, and a brown leather case on the floor at his feet. The man had bright red hair laced with gray that could have matched any Weasly in its prime, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he squinted in concentration. His blue coat seemed a little worse for wear. He held his wand in his teeth as he examined something small and multicolored in his hand. As he turned it the colors changed, like the light refracting off of drops of oil in a dark puddle back home on the streets. Looking over this old man in front over her, a quick thought came into her mind, and her eyes dropped to look at how he was holding his wand so carelessly in his mouth. _That cannot be safe_ , she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Frenemies

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH!

Please read and comment!

ENJOY!

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 4

Hagrid moved to grab the kettle from the stove. "Hermione, this here is Newt Scamander. He's here to help me with my new Occamy egg!" Hagrid stated as he started to pore the tea into cups. Newt turned and looked at hermione, talking around the wand in his mouth stated "Its a pleasure to meet you." Before turning back to the egg in his hand. Hermione moved to sit in one of the other vacant seats at the table. Watching the old wizard curiously then to the egg in his hand. "I thought their egg shells where supposed to be silver." Hermione stated taking in the odd colors that play on this particular egg. Newt glanced over at Hermione, while Hagrid beamed with pride. "Yes," Newt stated, " Normal that is the case, however, this egg seems to be a hybrid of the Occamy and something else I cant put my finger on." He had taken the wand out of his mouth and tapped the shell lightly with it. Hagrid when on to tell Newt how Hermione was the brightest witch of her age. Which in turn sparked Newt into quizzing her about all sorts of magical creatures. The time went quickly, and soon the conversation turned to Hermione and how she was fairing this year. "I feel I am doing quite well so far, with it only being a few weeks into the year. But..." her thoughts drifted back to how much everything has changed, and who as well. The two men sensed her hesitancy in the way she stopped mid sentence. "What's botherin' yoo Hermione?" Hagrid asked. She was quite for a moment, "Not a what, but a who..." she said mostly to herself. Newt looked to the egg that he had set down in a pile of towels posing as makeshift nest on the table and hmm'd in regards to Hermione's answer. "Well," he started out, leaning forward slightly and letting his arms hang down in between his knees, fiddling with his wand, twisting it in between his fingers thoughtfully "if it is only one person, and not many, then I would say... " Looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. " one can only control what ones actions are. When it comes to others, their actions are their own, and they have their own reasons for those actions. What those reasons are I would say not to worry about. Worrying about something only means you will end up suffering twice..." and with that he looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye with a crooked smirk.

Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap, thinking about what was just said to her. Draco did say his reasons for change where a result of the things he saw and did in the war. She assumed that not being under his father's heel any longer also had something to do with it. He was now free to make his own decisions and think for himself. She agreed with a nod to what Newt was saying. She could no more control someone's actions more than the tide in the sea. The only thing she could control was how she herself reacted to those actions. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and it was time for Hermione to go back up to the castle. She thanked Hagrid for the lovely lunch he provided while she visited, and thanked Newt for a great conversation, the advice he gave her was truly helpful. Hermione felt lighter when thinking about the whole situation that surrounded the man who was Draco Malfoy. Before leaving the little hut, Newt had extended his hand and deposited a small gift into Hermione's. She lifted the small shiny object that was dangling from a beautiful silver chain. "That is a scale from a Hungarian Horntail, to remind you that you can no more control a dragon than you can someone other than yourself..." he smiles softly at Hermione and gave her a all knowing wink.

Hermione put the small gift into her pocket, thanked them again, and made her way up to the castle just in time for dinner. As she sat down at her house table, she pulled her new necklace out, rubbing her thumb over the smooth shiny scale. It reminded her of and over sized guitar pic (muggle item!). She slipped the necklace over her head and tucked the trinket away under her shirt. It felt cold against her skin and she couldn't help but smile knowing that it was there and what it stood for. Sighing she looked up and over across the room, where a very familiar blond sat in his new spot at his old house table. As if he felt her watching him, Draco looked up and over at her. Hermione smiled slightly and waved at him. He looked confused for a moment, looking around to make sure he was the one she was waving at. It made her chuckle, and she tilted her head slightly to the right, waving again at Draco from across the grate hall. This time he lifted his eyebrows in realization, before give a small waving back. Hermione decided that from now on she was going to give him a chance. He did after all ask her to help him be a better person, and he had done nothing but show that he was really trying to start over, to be that better version of him-self.

The rest of the month flew by, not much was different, save that Draco and Hermione had started to be more social with each other. They would walk side by side to classes now, and actually hold conversations. Any teasing that was done was only out of fun. There was one instance, where the two of them where studying in the library working on an essay that that was due for their Charms class, when they some how decided to try and come up with an insult for every letter in the alphabet. Draco had told her that she couldn't use "ferret" for "F", and she in turn stated that "Beaver" was not aloud for "B", or that all known word that Draco used loved to sling at Hermione for "M", everything else was fair game. It took them three times as long to finish their assignment that day.

In the prefects meeting for the first week of October, the topic of conversation was the Halloween bash they where planning this year. It would be a Masquerade and along with that it would be a renaissance theme. Hermione smiled slightly to herself as she automatically thought that at least half of the student congregation was going to show up as Romeo and Juliet. Making her way down from the meeting to the great hall for dinner, Ron suddenly appeared at her side. "Oh, hello Ronald." She said with a smirk. "Hey" is all he said. She could tell that something was bothering him. He didn't look to be in a good mood. "How are you?" Hermione tried again to start a conversation. Ron just grunted at her in response, which caused Hermione to stop right where she was in the middle of the hallway and put her hand on her hip. "Out with it Ron!" He stopped a few steps ahead and turned back to face her. He had a scowl on his face that could have rivaled the Bloody Baron. "I don't like how you have been spending time with that bloody ferret! How can you stand to even be in the same room with him Hermione?" Ron threw his hands up in the air. "He's changed! If you stopped being such and arse for one moment, you might see that, and who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with?" Ron took a few steps closer to her. "People like him don't change Hermione. How can you just forget what he is and the things he has done? Dumbledore is dead because of him. The death eaters got inside our school 'cus of him! He's evil Hermione! You can't change that! He's just using you!"

"For what Ron? Better grades? To cheat off my homework? To give him the answers on his tests? To get me to write his papers for him? Last time I checked, _Ronald_ , that was you... not Draco!" Hermione yell at him, Ron looked around to see if anyone was really listening but luckily the hall was empty. He lifted his chin slightly and looked at her, the scowl still plastered on his face. It faltered slightly when she called him out about their schoolwork, but when Hermione used Malfoy's name it hit him harder. "Draco, huh?" Ron said nodding, A look of disgust on his face, he leaned in closer to Hermione and spoke just above a whisper. "I see, you're his little toy now. I see the way he looks at you. Your his little _slag_ , aren't you?" Ron's words hit her right in the gut and crushed her heart. She took a staggered breath, and looked up at him. Her eyes started to burn with hot tears that she refused to let him see. Instead Hermione pulled back her and smack Ron right across his face, putting all her hurt into the action. The sound that came out of the skin-to-skin contact echoed off the stone walls. She had hit him so hard the his head turned sharply to left. "I hate you..." she said breathlessly, before turning on her heal and half ran out of the castle. Ron stood there watching as she retreated. He lifted a hand to his face and felt the heat from her slap. He sighed to himself and hung his head before walking off in the other direction.

Once Hermione was out of the castle and out on the lawn, she flew down the hillside, not paying attention to where she was going. She dropped her books that she was holding, and a few strides later her satchel, lastly before she ran into the forbidden forest her cloak slipped from her shoulder and flew back, being lifted into the air as she ran, and floated down to land softly on the grass. The tears she was trying so hard to keep Ron from seeing flowed freely now as she ran deeper into the woods. She didn't stop until she tripped over and exposed root and landed face down in the dirt. There she sat for a moment, her ankle throbbing from where it came into contact with the retched root, slowly she pushed herself up off the ground, wrapping her arms around her skinned knees, and reaching down with one hand to rub at her tender ankle. She rested her head on her forearm and let the floodgates open. Heavy sobs racked through her whole body. The dark surrounded her, but she didn't care. She sat there long after her tears had stopped and she couldn't cry any longer. She couldn't tell how long she had been sitting there, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours. She didn't care; it was growing colder as the night went on. Hermione shivered but she didn't seem to really notice the cold, nor did she notice the light footfalls that started to surround her. Something nudged her in the side, but even then she didn't move. Another nudge, and a hot breath snorted next to her ear, blowing her hair up off her shoulder. Hermione lifted her head slowly and gasped when she came face to snout with a living skeleton that was a mare thestral.

The mare sniffed her again and nibbled at her sleeve. Hermione lifted one hand and ever so slowly reaching out to softly stroke her nose. From afar these creatures seemed frightening to those who could see them. From Hermione's view at this moment she found the mare beautiful. Hearing other soft foot falls Hermione looked around to see the rest of the herd all around her. Slowly making their way past her, moving farther into the forest. The mare in front of her seemed to realize that Hermione had nothing to offer and slowly moved along with the rest. Hermione watched them leave until they vanished into the dark. She sat there for a while longer, Ron's words rolling around in her head. She closed her eyes and laid her head back down on her arms. At some point, Hermione pulled her necklace out of its hiding spot and rubbed the scale in between her fingers. There wasn't much light, but her eyes had come accustomed to the darkness. She held the pendent up and twirled it back and forth on its chain, watching as what little light there was refract off the shinny surface. She let it fall back into place on her chest and closed her eyes yet again.

Hermione heard the sound of more footsteps crunching through the dead leaves, breaking the silence. She just assumed it was the thestrals again, coming back from the way they came. However these where different, instead of four feet there where only two, Hermione didn't lift her head until she heard her name, in a soft fluttery voice. Looking up she could see a small blond girl walking into view. "Hermione?" Luna said as she came closer. "Oh there you are." Luna smiled at her "The others are worried about you." Hermione looked up into Luna's face as the girl knelt down next to her. "How did you find me?" Hermione questioned. "I fallowed the thestrals. They are very smart creatures, you know. No one likes them because of how they look and what they stand for, but they are sweet, really." Luna stated rather mater of fact.

Luna looked her over, noting the way her foot sat at a weird angle and the scuffs on her knees. Hermione hands where filthy from catching herself on the ground. Luna being smaller than Hermione wouldn't be able to help her friend back to the castle. "Stay here a moment. I will be back shortly." And with that Luna stood and started back the way she came, it wasn't long before Hermione heard footsteps yet again. Lifting her head to see Luna coming back to her. Hermione was slightly taken back when Draco stepped out from behind Luna, and started walking over to Hermione. Luna went to get help, but she didn't go fetch Harry or Ron... she brought Draco. He pulled off his cloak as he stepped closer, swinging it around and over Hermione's shoulders. Instantly she felt the warmth from his body that was left in the cloak sink into her own. She had no idea that she was really that cold. With in a second, he was knelt down by her side, putting one arm up under her knees and the other around her back.

"Come on..." he said, lifting her up off the ground as if she was only a feather. Her arms went around his neck to hold on. "Lets get you cleaned up." he mumbled as they all three turned to head back to the castle. No one said anything the whole way back. As Draco carried her, the swaying motion of his steps was as if she were sitting in a rocking chair. Her eyes started to grow heavy, this whole ordeal had really taken its toll on her, and she didn't realize how tired she really was. Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes once more. The sound of his soft breathing and heart beat lulling her to sleep. Once they where out of the forest, Draco turned to make their way back to the castle, just as Ron and harry came out into the courtyard. The two friends saw the small group of three and started to run over. "Hermione!" Ron shouted as they got closer, but Draco kept walking. "Hermione! I'm sorry!" Ron yelled again. Luna put herself in between Ron and Draco, while Harry moved to fetch Hermione's books, satchel and cloak from the forests edge. Her normal dreamy eyes looked at him with disappointment, which stopped Ron in his tracks. He stood there watching Draco carry Hermione away, and Luna looking over her shoulder at him as she fallowed along with Harry.

The next thing Hermione knew was that she was waking up in the hospital wing. She could her raised voices from outside the slightly open door. It was Harry's voice, and he didn't sound too pleased. "Ron, go back to the common room, don't you think you have done enough tonight?" "I have to leave but that ferret gets to stay!? It's his fault Harry! All of this is his fault!" Ron shouted back. "She's our friend and he's trying to weasel his way in and ruin everything! You know he's got some kind of plan up his sleeve the slimy snake!" "He isn't the one who got jealous and attacked Hermione..." Harry fired back, and with that the voices got quiet, too quiet for her to hear. Soon Madam Pomfrey came bustling down the row of beds, a bottle of skeletal-grow in one hand and a cup in the other. "What is it with you three and getting into sticky situations?" She huffed, "Between you and those two boys I am going to have to stock up indefinitely on this serum!" She moved to the side of Hermione's bed poring some of the potion into the cup she was holding, and held it out for Hermione to drink. " You took a nasty spill, my dear. Luckily your friends where smart enough not to let you walk on it and brought you straight here. That ankle is in a bad way. You're going to have to stay here for the night, but you should be right as rain tomorrow."

Hermione reluctantly took the cup and held it up to her lips, trying to pluck up the courage to actually open her mouth and pore the liquid down her throat. "Well, go on then!" Madam Pomfrey said impatiently. With a deep breath Hermione nocked back the full dose of nasty medicine, choking on a gag as she handed the cup back to the good nurse. "That's a girl." Madam Pomfrey smiled down at Hermione and took the cup from her setting everything on the bedside table. "Ill be back to check on you shorty." and with that she turned on her heal and headed back up the row of beds. The main door squeaked slightly as it was pushed open. Harry, and Luna fallowed by Draco slid through the door. It was an odd sight to see the three of them together. They all came to her bedside, Luna took a seat to her right on the bed, Harry came up to stand on her left and Draco stayed at least two feet from the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy, singsong voice. "I think I'm ok." Hermione managed a small smile looking from Luna to harry, and then to Draco, who had his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking at her with a slight tilt of the head to the left. " _I see the way he looks at you!_ " Ron's words came back to her as their eyes met for a brief moment before Draco looked away. Harry moved to sit on the foot of the bed, "I'm sorry for how Ron is acting, Hermione. You know how he gets." Harry was trying to make excuses for Ron. Hermione just nodded in agreement. Its not the first time Ron had acted like this towards his friends. Soon after Madam Pomfrey came back and let them know that dinner in the great hall was about to be served and that the three visitors should go before they miss their meal. They said their goodbyes and turned to leave. Draco hung back slightly from the other two, once they where out of earshot he turned to face Hermione. "Are you ok?" He hadn't said anything the whole time Harry and Luna where there. Hermione nodded, "Yes, thank you for helping me." He nodded in return, looking down at her bandaged ankle. "I'm sorry this happened because of me." "It wasn't your fault, Draco." His eyes shot up to hers at the sound of his name. "This is Ron's fault. If he wasn't such a hot head and get jealous at every little thing, then this wouldn't have happened. If he just took the time to calm down and realize that you have actually changed, then maybe it would be different, but as it stands now…." Hermione shook her head at the thought. "He needs to grow up." Draco "Hmm'd" in response to her statement, and nodded yet again. "I'll bring you up some food from dinner." He stated before turning to head up the row of bed to the main door. She watched him leave and frowned at the empty room once everyone had gone.

Just as promised, about an hour later, Draco showed up with the most delicious plat of food, Hermione almost ate _everything_. When her plate was mostly gone and her belly full, Draco moved to sit at the foot of her bed. Not much was said while she ate, Draco just sat in silence, when she had finished Draco took her plate and set it on the bedside table. "Did you have enough?" he finally asked Hermione breaking the silence. She smiled happily and lent back into her pillow patting her stomach. "Mmmmm yes, I couldn't eat another bite. You know how to pick good food." He smiled with a light chuckle, looking down at his feet. "Comes with the pedigree." Hermione just watched him sitting there. She began to think of how far they had come in the first weeks of this school year. Looking him over, the moonlight streaming in through the window lighting up his platinum hair. Gone was his stiffness and egocentric demeanor, now he looked almost humbled. Draco looked back to her, "what?" His eyes shifted left and right. Hermione just shook her, not even worried about being caught looking at him.

Then something happened that Hermione never thought she would ever see. Draco smiled… a real smile, a real…shy smile, and did he just blush? It made Hermione's stomach do a flip, and she couldn't help but mirror his smile on her own face. Draco cleared his throat and stood from where he sat on Hermione's bed. Reaching out to grab her plate, he turned to take a few steps saying that he should take the plate back to the kitchens. Hermione frowned slightly, "Do you really have to go?" Her question stopped him, looking back to her over his shoulder with a smirk. "Good night, Hermione." And with that he walked out of the infirmary leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

In the morning Madam Pomfrey came to look over Hermione's injuries. Helping her up out of the bed and Madam Pomfrey let Hermione hold onto her shoulder to test her ankle. Once she put weight on it and took a few steps, Madam Pomfrey cleared her to go back to class. Hermione sighed with relief, if she had to spend one more night in that stiff bed, she would probably end up looking just as bad as when peeves switched her shampoo with some of professor sprouts mandrake growth formula. Boy, was that a bad hair day! Nonetheless, Hermione smiled brightly to herself as she made her way down to the main hall for breakfast, thoughts of last night playing in her head, especially Draco's shy smile. As she walked into the great hall and made her way over to her house table, Hermione opted to sit next to Harry and Ginny, with Ron on the other side of the table. Ron kept watching her as of he was getting ready for a big lashing, but Hermione didn't look at him and kept silent. Ginny leaned forward to talk around Harry, "Hermione, how are you feeling?" She asked. Ron seemed to tune in to the question and his eyes shifted over to Hermione, anticipating her answer. She surprised all of them by smiling back at Ginny, "I feel great!" Hermione stated as she popped a piece of toast into her mouth. Ron took that as a sign that it was safe to open his mouth. "Hermione, I am so sorry!" he pleaded, but Hermione just ignored him and turned to Harry. "How are your Quiddich practices going? Not long until the first game! I can actually say that I am excited for it this year!" Harry just blinked at her for a moment, when it seemed that his mouth and brain started working together again, he nodded, "Doing good, this new team is better than last years. I don't think anything can get in our way for house cup this year." Ron tried again, "Hermione..." and this time she whipped her head around to glair at him. Ron instantly closed his mouth and hung his head slightly. "Ronald, I am not ready to forgive you!" And with that she stood up and walked out of the main hall. "Good going..." Ginny said as she kicked her brother under the table.

Hermione still had time before classes started. It was Friday, and she had a free period before ancient runes. She decided to go up to her dorm and freshen up; she could do with a proper shower. She still felt dirty from being out in the forbidden forest. Once in her room, she grabbed a fresh change of clothes and her shower kit. This time she fully intended to take advantage of the large prefect bath and soak for a good while. That stupid lumpy hospital bed did a number on her back. As she reached the bathroom she saw that the sign was already flipped to "occupied" and she let out a groan in frustration. Hermione knocked on the door to let whoever was in there that someone was waiting. "Almost finished" came a voice from inside. Hermione moved to stand back against the opposite wall to wait. She hummed a theme song from one of the muggle shows she watch when she was home.

A few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped a still waterlogged Draco. Hermione's eyes went wide and she quickly looked away. In his hurry he had decided to put his shirt on as he was walking out the door, and Hermione had caught a glimpse of his lean torso. He smiled as he saw her standing there. Shifting his shirt down over his chest. Not seeming to think that her seeing him almost half necked was a big deal. "Hey" he said still smiling at her. Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eye to make sure he was decent. "Hello" she replied her cheeks flushing. Again she internally berated herself for blushing at him uncontrollably. Draco took a step forward, and the smell of his body soap, or shampoo, cologne maybe? Oh, whatever it was, it smelled wonderful! She bit her lip and mentally told herself to get a grip! Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Draco had stepped even closer to her. She jumped slightly as he lightly grabbed her chin and pulled her lip out of her teeth with his thumb. "Don't" was all he said. Hermione took a sudden breath and lent back against the wall to try and create more space in between them. He was in her personal space yet again, and it took her back to that day he helped her get the book that was out of her reach in the library. Draco took another step closer, closing the space between them that she had just created. His hand moved from her chin to brush up her cheek and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear for her.

Hermione felt like she couldn't breath as she looked up into his eyes. What was going on? That seemed to be her main question when it came to Draco. In almost every instance she had ended up asking herself that question. Almost as if he could see into her head Draco smirked and said "You think too much." In a voice that only she would have been able to hear. "Its a sign of brilliance." Hermione whispered back. "Now who is sounding egotistical?" Draco shot back lifting one eyebrow. She couldn't help it, she bit her lip again, and once again Draco tugged it out from in between her teeth the same way as before. "I said don't" he stated before letting his hand drop down to his side, and with that he bent down to grab his shower kit and clothes. "See you around?" Hermione could only just stand there and nod. She watched after him as he walked away, and let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Reaching up to rub her hand over her face and up through her hair. She interlaced her fingers and rested her hands on the back of her neck, playing over what just happened. Taking a deep breath she looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes fell upon the open door of the bathroom, quickly she knelt down and grabbed her things and rushed into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Now with a fresh set of clothes on and a new day beginning, Hermione was ready for anything. She made her way to her ancient runes class and sighed happily as she took her seat. Harry came in and sat next to her, fallowed by Ron. Still ignoring him she turned to harry and stuck up a conversation. It wasn't long after that class started. The rest of the day went by fast, Ginny talked Hermione in going with her to find a dress for the Halloween masquerade, and they where planning on leaving first thing in the morning. Ginny wanted to have first pick of the costumes in the shops down in Hogsmead. "Who are you going with?" Lavender Brown was asking the Parvati Patil as they walked back to the common room after dinner. Hermione glanced over at Ginny, who in turn rolled her eyes as the two other girls started squealing and giggling in high-pitched octaves, Ginny shook her head. "I am so glad that we are not like them…and the fact that we already know who we are going with." Ginny of course was going with Harry, but no one had yet asked Hermione to the dance. "Well at least you do." Hermione said back to her. "No one has asked you yet?" Ginny seemed surprised. "Well maybe by then Ron will be out of the dog house, and you can go with him." She said "you know he still has feelings for you..." she looked at Hermione out of the corner of her eye. "Ugh, Ginny! No way! Ron and I are over, and with how he acted I don't care if he won the house cup! It's going to take a lot of time for me to forgive him." Hermione protested. "But you will forgive him some day." Ginny said all knowingly. She was right, even though Ron could be a real tosser, he was still one of the people she cares about most. "We will see." Was all Hermione said back, ending the conversation?

Ginny woke Hermione up early so they could make their way down to Hogsmead for dress shopping. Not one of Hermione's favorite things to do by the way, but she loved spending time with Ginny. A little girl time was way over due. The first shop they stopped in didn't really have much in the way of costumes; however, they did have some nice ball gowns that Hermione thought would be good for the Christmas winter ball. Headmistress McGonagall requested that there be a new tradition put in place where every year from here on out there be a winter ball as a reminder of the hard times that where now behind them, and the bright future that lay ahead. Hermione found a beautiful light rose colored dress with a sweet heart neckline and a sheer back, the front was lined with rhinestones that shined every time you moved. The dress cascaded down from the hip to fade into a creamy white color at the bottom. All along the waist and hips where little embroidered vines that made their way up her back and little jeweled flowers that peppered the vines in the most elegant way. The shoes she found to match had the same rose color and the three in heal was made out of the same kind of vine that lay over the dress. Hermione fell in love with it from the moment she saw it.

They went to 2 more shops before they both found their costumes for the Halloween dance.


	5. Chapter 5: Inconceivable!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH! NOR ANY OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE REFERANCED THROUGH THE STORY!

Please read and comment!

ENJOY!

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 5

Ginny woke Hermione up early so they could make their way down to Hogsmead for dress shopping. Not one of Hermione's favorite things to do by the way, but she loved spending time with Ginny, and a little girl time was way over due. The first shop they stopped in didn't really have much in the way of costumes; however, they did have some nice ball gowns that Hermione thought would be good for the Christmas winter ball. Headmistress McGonagall requested that there be a new tradition put in place where every year from here on out there be a winter ball as a reminder of the hard times that where now behind them, and the bright future that lay ahead. Hermione found a beautiful light rose colored dress with a sweet heart neckline and a sheer back, the front was lined with rhinestones that shined every time you moved. The dress cascaded down from the hip to fade into a creamy white color at the bottom. All along the waist and hips where little embroidered vines that made their way up her back and little jeweled flowers that peppered the vines in the most elegant way. The shoes she found to match had the same rose color and the three inch heal was made out of the same kind of vine that lay over the dress. Hermione fell in love with it from the moment she saw it.

They went to tow more shops before they both found their costumes for the Halloween dance. Why was it every time she had gone into the small town this year she came back with more than one bag or package? She quickly decided that Hogsmead was the wizards equivalent to a muggle target. You can tell yourself you are only going for one thing, but when you walk out you have 20 different things that you didn't really need, and still forgot to grab what you originally went in for. When she got back to her dorm, Hermione tucked the dresses away safely and grinned to herself at the idea of getting to wear that red dress! She bit her lip in excitement!

Monday came in the blink of an eye; Hermione was lying in bed that morning thinking of how fast this year was really going. She frowned at the idea; she wasn't ready to think of not coming back to Hogwarts any longer. Anxiety gripped her at the thought, she wasn't ready for that big of a change yet. She felt safe here, her friends where here, and… he was here. Hermione sat up in her bed and looked around, feeling very nostalgic this morning. She quickly got dressed and ready for her day. After breakfast she made her way to potions, she was trying to get there early again, but this time it wasn't to study or get the best seat in the class, but she would never admit it. As she stepped through the door, her smile faded when she noticed the classroom was empty. Hermione sighed and made her way slowly over to her seat, letting her bag slide off her shoulder and too the floor. She rested her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. "I told you, you think too much." Draco said from the doorway, she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and turned quickly to look at him. She smirked at him, "And I told you it's a sign of intelligence." He stepped into the classroom and over to his seat next to her, He pulled out his book and notes before sliding into his seat.

As the class started Professor Slughorn turned his back to the students to write notes up on the blackboard. Hermione instantly started to copy them down, right in the middle of writing a sentence; Draco nudged her and made her quill shoot across her parchment. She gasped and looked over at him, there was no expression on his face as he continued to copy down what was on the board. Hermione squinted at him and when back to her notes. Not even a minute later, Draco nudged her again. Hermione Shot a look at him from the corner of her eyes. Was he Laughing?! Draco made a small _oomph_ sound as she jammed her pointy elbow into whatever part of him that was closest. Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows as he was lightly rubbing his ribs. Nodding slightly in satisfaction, Hermione went back to her note taking. She was almost finished when another nudge shot her quill across her paper once again. Hermione glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Hermione moved to nudge him back harder this time, but he was ready and his quill barely moved. She humphed, and turned back to what she was suppose to be doing. Draco bumped her elbow her one more time. Instantly Hermione retaliated, and soon a nudge war ensued. It wasn't until Professor Slughorn turned to look over his shoulder at the commotion, and cleared his throat. The two stopped and straitened up. Hermione blushed at being corrected by a teacher. Draco just sat there with a sly smirk on his lips as he faced forward, his arms crossed over his torso, leaning back in his chair oh so smugly! Over across the room, Hermione could see the look on Ron's face, He was wearing that scowl again, but this time it looked more hurt than angry. Next to him she saw Harry, who was just looking at them. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Ron had made his feelings well know about her friendship with their once arch nemesis, but Harry seemed a little more laid back about the situation. Draco had tortured him just as much as the others, if not more. She inwardly wondered if Draco had tried to apologize to him as well. Another nudge brought her out of her thinking. She sat up and looked to the man next to her, he just smirked and shook his head.

When the chime tolled signaling the end of class, Hermione stayed where she was to finish up her notes. Draco didn't move to leave either. Once the class was empty he turned to face Hermione while she was putting her everything back into her bag. Who then looked to him as she lifted her back by the strap and slung it over her shoulder. Draco gave her an inquisitive look and tilted his head to the left. She squinted back at him, "What?" Hermione knew that look, it was the same one he had when he was trying to find the words to apologize to her at the beginning of the year. When he didn't say anything she moved to leave, but he stood up and blocked her way. She huffed and put her hand on her hip, "Are you going to keep me here all day?" She looked up at him with a smirk, which could have rivaled his. _Yeah_ , she thought to her-self, _I have been hanging around him way too much._ "Maybe…" He replied. Hermione's stomach seemed to do a flip at his answer, but refused to let it show that he was making her nervous. She tapped her foot waiting for him to get to the point. After a few seconds, he finally stepped close to her, speaking in just above a whisper (one of his new favorite things to do it seemed). "Go to the Halloween dance with me." It wasn't a question. Hermione took a breath; she wasn't expecting anyone to ask her, especially Draco. She just gazed up at him; he lifted his eyebrows waiting for her to answer. "Ok" she replied, wait… did that just come out of her mouth? Shouldn't she think about this first? Draco nodded and bent down to retrieve his bag, and slinging it over his shoulder. He half smiled at her and motioned with his hand towards the door, bowing slightly. She took her cue and made her way out of the classroom with Draco close behind her.

They walked down the corridor side by side, quietly. Draco had his hands behind his back again, and Hermione gripped the strap of her satchel for dear life. She was playing over the last few moments in her mind. Had she really just said _yes_ to go to the Halloween masquerade with Draco Malfoy? She had to tell Ginny! No, wait! She couldn't tell her! Could she? " _I mean, I could."_ She thought to herself, " _But how is she going to react?"_ She looked to Draco out of the corner of her eye, then back forward. Then she decided with resolve that it was her life and she would go with whom ever she pleased, as she thought all this through she reached up and fiddled with her dragon scale necklace. Before she knew it, they where back in the main entrance of the castle. She mentally scolded herself for being so bad with keeping track of time lately, but when it came to the new enigma that was Draco Malfoy, one had quite a bit to think about and could easily loose track of a time!

Just then Harry and Ginny came around the corner. "Hermione!" Ginny shouted and made a beeline straight towards her. Both Draco and Hermione looked in the direction of the yell. "I'll see you later." Draco said softly, drawing Hermione's attention back to him. She nodded, and he bowed slightly yet again before turning and making his way up the stone steps just behind them. Hermione watched him go for a second, before Ginny latched onto her arm. Ginny started pulling Hermione out of the castle and down the front steps. Harry looked up the stairs and over his shoulder as Malfoy made his way up them; they locked eyes for a moment. Draco was the first to look away, which left Harry staring after him as he disappeared into the crowd. Harry then turned to see that the two girls had already made it to the courtyard before slowly fallowing behind them.

They made their way down to their favorite spot at the shore of the black lake. Ginny and Hermione sat on the fallen log a few yards from the water, Harry came up soon after to sit on Ginny's other side. The Friends spent the rest of the afternoon talking about how their classes where going, and the fact that the Halloween ball was right around the corner. Hermione bit her lip when Ginny brought up the fact that no one had asked her to go with them yet. That's when Ron wondered up with his hands in his pockets and watching Hermione like she was going to turn around and spit fire at him. Ginny then turned on her bother, "Ron, who are you taking to the Halloween masquerade?" Ron looked from Ginny to Hermione, then back to his sister. "Padma cornered me in the hallway and wouldn't let me go until I told her I would go with her." He kicked at the rocks on the beach. Ginny just shook her head at her bother. "She said it was to make up for the last dance I took her to, and this time I better deliver or she would break my wand!" He tried to reason with his sister, trying to prove that he had good reason to be scared of a small girl like Padma Patil. Hermione and Harry just laughed at the siblings. Ginny then turned her attention back to Hermione. "Fine, then all we need to do is find Hermione a date, and we will all be set!" Hermione's eyes scanned all three of her friends not saying anything. She shifted in her seat, at this moment in time Hermione thought it would be better if they all thought she was a lost cause for the dance than to actually tell them she already had a date, and _who_ that date actually was. Ginny looked at her, and squinted slightly. Crap, she knew Hermione was hiding something.

Later that night, as Hermione was sitting on her bed reading before bed, Ginny barged into the room. Hermione looked up at her. "Well, hello!" Hermione said as Ginny whipped around and quickly shut the door behind her, then turned on Hermione. "Ok, Spill it!" She said placing her hands on her hips. "Spill what?" Hermione asked as she set down the book that she was reading. "I know you have something your hiding." Ginny always knew when Hermione was trying to hide something, it was like a sixth sense, or maybe it was inherited from her mother. Either way Hermione knew that Ginny wasn't going to let it go until she found out every little detail of what Hermione was up to.

Ginny sat down on the foot of Hermione's bed, "So spill it…" Hermione, moved to hold her pillow in her lap, playing with the corner of it, as she was contemplating on the best way to say things so Ginny wouldn't freak out. She decided to just say it quickly and get it over with. Taking a deep breath, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and just blurted it out. "Malfoy asked me to the dace!" Hermione lifted the pillow and smashed her face into it, waiting for Ginny's reaction. She surprised Hermione by not even really reacting at all. Hermione let the pillow come down just enough to look at Ginny, and then dropped it back into her lap as she saw her friend sitting there with a look of satisfaction on her face. "What?" Hermione asked her, "Well we all knew that was coming." Ginny said kind of nonchalantly, Hermione just looked at her. "Oh, come on Hermione… With the way he looks at you and how you are hanging around with him quite a bit, which by the way Ron isn't too happy about, but Screw him he had his chance. I've seen the change in him. I was just playing along down at the lake so the boys didn't get suspicious" Hermione just sat there with her mouth hanging open, gawking at her friend. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies…" Hermione closed her mouth and looked down at the pillow in her lap. "So?" Ginny asked, "What did you say? You better have said yes, 'cuz I know at least 4 girls who are ready to pounce on him, and if you didn't say yes your NUTS! Even though he used to be a slimy git, but that's water under the bridge." Hermione laughed, Ginny sure had a way with words. "I kinda just said ok…" "That's still a form of yes." Ginny bounce slightly on the bed, "this is going to be great!" Hermione reached out to put a hand on Ginny's knee, "Don't tell anyone!" Ginny reached up and pretended to zip her lips, lock them and then tossed away the key. Hermione smiled and both girls broke down into a fit of giggles. After that subsided they proceeded to plan out how they wanted the night to go.

The big day was just around the corner. The prefects we busy with decorating the main hall. There where jack-o-lanterns floating near the main doors, that would cackle at anyone who touched them. It was actually one of Hermione's least favorite decorations. Due to the fact that every time someone would accidentally bumped into one it would sound off loudly, causing the rest to go off and all of the pumpkins would be cackling hysterically all at once, and with Neville helping, it seemed like every 10 minutes the hall was filled with maniacal laughter. Who's idea where those wretched things anyway? Hermione and Luna where busy setting up the fortune-telling booth, where a magic gypsy mirror would predict your future. The face that appeared in the mirror reminded her of a female Version of Zoltar from the muggle movie "Big", only with out the facial hair. Professor Flitwick was busy charming the candles to float around the room while the rest of the students where busy putting up various orange, purple and black decorations. Hermione turned around from where she was fixing the drapes on the booth to look around at all they accomplished. Her eyes landed on Draco, who was across the room helping a younger prefect untangle some streamers. She watched for a moment thinking about what Ginny said. She was right, dang it! How was Ginny always right! Now That trait _had_ to come from her mother, but it was what Ginny was right about that just dawned on Hermione. She looked him over, finally taking the time to stop and really look. Draco really was handsome; he wasn't that little boy with too much hair gel anymore. This time was different from the last few times she looked at him, sure she thought he was good looking in his Quiddich uniform, and the other time when he brought he food while she was in the infirmary, but this time was different. Just at that moment he looked up, he tilted his head slightly as he looked back at her, Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. She has a slight flutter in her chest when he slimed back at her. Not one of those full toothy smiles that sometimes freak people out, no, this was a small sweet smile that hovered on the line of almost being a smirk. He looked down at what he was doing and then back at her with a real smile this time.

"He likes you too." Was all Luna said as she came up to stand next Hermione. "What?" She turned to face Luna; she could feel the blush seeping over her cheeks. "Draco, he likes you too." Luna turned from looking across the room at the same thing Hermione was to facing her. "Its nice, really." Luna stated, and with that she turned around and went back to working on the booth. Hermione shifted slightly and crossed her arms over her middle, biting her lip in thought, and looked back at Draco. She smiled to herself again and tried not to blush any more than she already was. What was Luna talking about Draco liking her too? First that would have to imply that she herself, Hermione Ganger, had feelings for someone, and that someone just happened to be... "Malfoy!" Someone shouted from across the room.

Everything was set up in the great hall, the dance was tonight. Hermione stood in her dorm in front of the mirror, turning this way and that, looking herself over in the costume that she and Ginny had bought a few weeks ago. Her dress was Gryffindor red, with gold accents. The corset was tight enough to make he seem like she had way more cleavage then she was actually gave herself credit for, with her Dragon scale shining in the light every time she tried to breath. She frowned at herself and tried to push it all back into the corset but soon gave up and opted to pull up the chemise up to cover some of it instead. The dress flowed freely down from waistline just under her ribs. The gold pattern peeked and curved as the fabric flowed and twisted as she moved. Her hair was half pulled up on to a controlled curly mess at the back of her head while the rest fell in loose tendrils over her shoulders and framed her face, little white flowers where peppered sporadically through out the top of her head. "As good as your gonna get." She told her reflection, and reached out to grab the very elegant all gold mask to complete the ensemble.

She made her way out of the Gryffindor common room and down the staircase towards the great hall. Her breathing sped up and the nerves where kicking in. Why did she agree to go to this thing? Hermione bit her lip and peeked around the corner to see how many people were waiting to enter the dance. The big wooden doors where still shut, Hermione cursed herself for not waiting at least five more minutes before leaving her room. She twisted one of the long ribbons of her mask around her finger nervously, for a split second she contemplated just forgetting the whole thing and locking herself in her dorm until it was all over. Just then Ginny was at her side and grabbed her elbow. There was no backing out now. Ginny took Hermione's mask from her hands and motioned for her to turn around. Ginny tied it in place for her and then hugged her shoulder from behind. "Lets do this thing." She whispered in Hermione's ear.

The two girls stepped around the corner just as the doors opened and the crowd started moving into the great hall. Ginny spotted Harry and ran to go meet up with him. Hermione stood on the steps for a moment before slowly making her way down. She scanned the crowd looking for that famous blond hair, but she didn't see anything anywhere. " _Maybe he is already inside_." She thought to herself, " _Or maybe he backed out_." She couldn't really blame him, wasn't she thinking the same thing just a second ago? She bit her lip and picked at her left thumb with her right hand as she stood on the second to last step, still scanning the bobbing heads as more people moved into the great hall. Hermione could feel her hopes start to sink; now she was definitely thinking of running back up to her dorm. She should have known that it was all a trick. Malfoy really got her good this time.

She took one last look around, just about to leave, when she saw someone standing in the middle of the entrance. The last few people parted around him. He was dressed in all black; with a black bandana tied over his head pirate style to hid his hair. A black leather mask covered his face. The loose flowy shirt hung open slightly and the string that laces it together hung untied. A black sash was tied around his waist and his black pants where tucked into knee high black boots. He took a step towards Hermione, and she finally saw the silver gray eyes staring at her from behind the mask. "Draco?" He smirks not saying anything, and extended his hand to her with a slight bow. She looked at his hand for a moment before sliding her own into his. He gripped her hand and pulled her lightly to his side. "Who are you supposed to be?" Draco chuckled, "I'm the Dread Pirate Roberts..." Hermione gasped, "You read a muggle book?" He smirked, and whispered, "Don't tell anyone." To which she replied, "As you wish."

The dance started off without a hitch. The fortuneteller booth was a great hit, and Hermione could see that a few people shared her opinion on the cackling jack-o-lanterns. It was already a few hours into the night, and Hermione was resting her feet at a table near the back of the great hall Draco had actually turned out to be a sufficient dancer, Hermione was having a fantastic time. Draco had gone off to get them some refreshments when Harry and Ginny came over and plopped themselves into the empty chairs. Once Draco was back, he handed Hermione her drink and sat down in the chair behind her. She had turned her seat to face the dance floor so she could watch the crowd. Shortly after Ginny drug Harry back out on the dance floor, which left Hermione and Draco by themselves at the table. Hermione sighed happily, leaning back in her chair, as she watched her friends out on the dance floor. Draco lent forward closer to her, she was pleasantly surprised when he put his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Would you take a walk with me out on the grounds?" She turned in her chair to look at him, his gray eyes reflecting the candles floating above them. She nodded; Draco stood and extended his hand to her once more. She again put her hand in his and he helped her out of her seat. He pulled her along the wall away from the crowd towards the main entrance.

Once outside, Draco led Hermione a little ways from the castle. He then shifted his grip on her hand to interlace his fingers with hers. Hermione looked down at their hands and then up at him. Luna's words echoed in her ears " _He likes you too_." Draco slowed his steps to allow her to fall in beside him. They made their way down the stone steps that led to the boathouse. Half way down Draco had pulled off his mask, but left the bandana in place. Hermione didn't know where they where going, she just let Draco lead the way. He held open the door to the boathouse for her, letting go of her hand as she passed. Hermione walked over to the edge of the platform, and looked down into the water. The small ripples reflected the full moon light up into the boathouse like a watery disco ball. Draco came up beside her, and moved to sit on the edge of the platform, his feet dangling over the edge, just above the water, he twirled his mask in his hands, looking out over the water.

"This is one of my favorite places to come when I need to get away." He said softly. Hermione tried to be somewhat gracefully when she moved to sit next to him, but in true Hermione fashion she lost her balance and almost fell over as she was trying to sit. This stupid dress was getting the best of her tonight. Her hand shot out to grab the closest thing to steady herself, which happened to be Draco's shoulder. He looked up at her and put his arms out to catch her if she faltered again, letting her use him as a steady point to sit. "Stupid dress." She said with a huff as she finally got situated. Draco chuckled slightly, "But at least you look good in it." Hermione shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. Glad that she still had her mask on to hide her blushing cheeks. "Thank you." She said in almost a whisper. They sat in silence for a little while. Taking in the quiet lapping of the ripples against the boats hull that was tethered to the platform to the left of them. The thought of him coming here to be alone made sense to Hermione. Being in Draco's position couldn't be easy. Maybe that's why he disappeared from time to time. "Draco, where do you go when you disappear on the weekends?" The words where out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them. She was taken back by her own boldness. He was quiet for a moment before answering. "My mother, she's not fairing well. My father being in prison is taking its toll on her. I go home every so often to check in on her." Hermione frowned; she then nervously placed a comforting hand on his back. "I'm sorry to hear that." She couldn't think of anything else to say. What are people supposed to say to something like that? He took her free hand into his again, resting them in Hermione's lap. She shifted closer to him, and without thinking rested her head on his shoulder. What was she doing? Her whole body had gone on strike against her better judgment! However, on the other hand this felt good, to be this close to someone. Draco stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed and tilted his head to rest it on hers, again silence engulfed them. They stayed like that for a while. Hermione found her eyes getting heavy and she was fighting to keep them open, when he shifted slightly. "Hermione?" She lifted her head to look at him, "Thank you." He said turning to look at her. She smiled softly, "Your welcome." He didn't have to explain why he was thanking her. She knew that he meant it for trying to comfort him, for listening, and for accepting his apology. Draco let go of her hand and she sat up a littler straighter, he moved to slowly pull her mask away to reveal her face. It left a small indent on her cheek from the edge of the mask being pressed into her skin by his shoulder. Draco reached up to rub the mark with his thumb, placing the palm of his hand on the side of her face. She involuntarily lent into his touch, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Draco was looking at her with almost a sad look on his face. His eyebrows where pulled together creating a hard line between them, and a firm line played on his lips, Hermione just looked back at him. "You are so beautiful." He said in a whisper, and she blushed almost instantly. "I have always thought so, but I could never tell you, I should have. So I picked on you instead, and I'm sorry I did." Hermione bit her lip, and he moved to pull it out of her teeth just like every other time. "Don't." he said again. "Don't what?" She asked.

"Don't bite your lip like that." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "Why not..." "Because it makes me want to..." he trailed off not finishing his sentence, glancing down at her mouth. Hermione flushed yet again, if it was even possible. "Want to what?" She questioned him again. She realized he was leaning into her more, she closed her eyes, and her heart was racing. "Makes me want to... " He was so close now that she could feel his breath on her lips. When he spoke his bottom lip brushed hers, and she took a deep breath. Something took her over then and she tilted her chin up to close the distance. Her heart jumped as her lips caught his bottom one. Slowly His hand moved to the back of her neck to pull her to him. Her hands found his chest and slid up to his throat, her fingers feathered along his jaw. His lips parted slightly, willing her to do the same, which Hermione complied with a sigh. Draco tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, his tongue reaching out to seek hers. When she met him half way, a low sound came from deep in Draco's throat. His free hand reaching out to grab her waist and pull her to him even more. Her body felt alive when he touched her, urging her to press herself against him.

Draco suddenly pulled back, Hermione fallowed him for a second not wanting to break the kiss, but he put his forehead against hers instead. His eyes where closed and he was breathing heavy. "Be mine, Hermione." He whispered, and just how he had done when he asked her to the dance, it wasn't a question. She was quiet for a moment, Her heart was pounding in her ears, did she hear him correctly? Hermione's head was spinning. The dragon scale tingled against her skin from where it hung from her neck. She was breathing heavy. Draco seemed to be growing nervous the longer she was quiet and quickly added "please..." It was in a pleading almost begging voice. She swallowed and nodded slowly; Draco smiled and quickly moved to capture her lips with his again.

The next morning Hermione woke, and slowly opened her eyes. Instantly images from the night before popped into her head. She rolled over onto her back, as her fingers came up to lightly brush her lips. A grin broke out on her face and she quickly grabbed her pillow and screamed excitedly into it. She was still smiling when she made her appearance in the great hall for breakfast. Ginny came in later and sat down next to Hermione, "where did you disappear to last night?" She asked as she grabbed a pancake from the middle of the table. "Ill tell you later" Hermione whispered to her and popped a piece of muffin in her mouth. She glanced over to the table across the room, Draco was eating his breakfast and just happened to look up and catch her smiling at him. He grinned back and her, she shyly looked down then back at him. Ginny caught all of it too, "Oh Merlin's beard, Hermione! You are sooo spilling your guts later!"

 _ **I have to say, friends, that this had to be one of the most fun parts to write through out the story so far. I have quite a few more ideas that I need to work in some how. This being my first attempt at actually writing a story like this, I just have to figure out what happens in between what I want to happen.**_

 _ **As with all people who love to share their gifts, I love to hear your feed back on things so far. Not to mention that I would also LOVE to know everyone's favorite parts! (Pssst: my favorite so far, not including the kiss, diffidently has to be where Hermione meets Newt Scamander, with the one liner about the intended use of a chair being in close 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **!)**_

 _ **Favorite parts, not so favorite parts…. Things you cant wait for, and suggestions actually fuel the creative fire! So please comment! OH! And if you don't know who the Dread Pirate Roberts is…. I have no words for you…**_


	6. Chapter 6: Quidditch I SAY!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH! NOR ANY OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE REFERANCED THROUGH OUT THE STORY!

Please read and comment!

ENJOY!

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 6

Just after lunch Ginny ambushed Hermione before she had a chance to do anything else, and drug her down to their spot by the black lake so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Ok, spill it!" Hermione sat on the log and rolled her eyes. "Ginny.." She started to protest, but the look on her friends face told her that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Ugh, fine…." Hermione proceeded to lay out the evening in as much detail as she dared. She told Ginny how Draco had asked her to take a walk, and how he held her hand as they made their way down to the both house. Although Hermione did leave out one or two things, such as where Draco goes some weekends, and how the boathouse is his place to go when he needs time to think. She felt those where his moments to share, not hers, and he trusted her in telling her those things. However, Hermione did tell Ginny how Draco asked her to be his. "His what?" Ginny asked looking confused, "His Girlfriend?" Hermione just shrugged, "I'm assuming so, but with Draco who knows." Ginny turned to face her and gripped Hermione's forearm. "Ok so here's the plan, you need to corner him somewhere and get him to tell you what he meant." Hermione just laughed at her best girl friend. "I'm not going to corner him!" she looked at Ginny out of the corner of her eye, with a look that said "Come on now, be serious". "Well, doesn't he have Quiddich practice coming up soon? Maybe you could corner, sorry, ASK him out there…" Actually, that wasn't a half bad idea. It beat trying to ask him in class, or with a bunch of other students and teachers, not to mention Harry or Ron! Hermione just nodded to Ginny and smiled. Now.. If she could just keep her lunch from coming up when the time came to actually fallow through with the plan, that would be great!

The dance had been on a Friday night, and she hadn't seen Draco all weekend, Hermione assumed that he had gone home to check on his mother again, and before she knew it was Monday morning. She made her way to potions class, this time she went slower than normal, She wasn't sure how things where going to go from here on out, she bit her lip in anticipation. Once she had reached the door, Hermione pushed it open slowly looking through the crack as it widened, and stepped through once the gap was big enough. Hermione let out a small sigh when she saw that the room was empty, she was the first one there again. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she made her way to her seat; all the while eyeing Draco's empty one. Hermione swung her bag up onto the table and started fishing out what she needed for todays class. It wasn't until almost ten minutes later that students started to file into the classroom. Hermione looked around at everyone, and then to the seat next to her. A few minutes later Professor Slughorn totled in and started class. Hermione resolved that she would be doing this weeks assignment alone.

Professor Slughorn was just finishing up a demonstration on what they would be doing today when the classroom door swung open. Everyone turned to look to see who it was, Draco stepped in and shut the door behind him. Hermione looked him over and tried to hide her smile, he looked tired as he walked slowly over to his seat next to her. He smiled slightly to her, and pulled his things for class out of his bag. Class resumed and everyone went back to making the potion that was assigned. They worked in silence yet again; Hermione kept looking over at Draco, waiting for him to say something. He just worked in unison along side her. Once the class was over, Hermione expected him to just pack up and leave, like every other normal day, but he stood by the table with his bag slung over his shoulder waiting for her to finish. They left the classroom together, still in silence, Draco still had not said two words to her sense he showed up late to class. They reached the main hall and he turned to look at her. "Hermione!" A shout came from across the hall, both she and Draco turned to look at who was calling her name. Harry came walking down the stares waving at her. " _Great timing, Harry_ " she thought. Hermione turned back to Draco, who was still looking off in Harry's direction, and then his eyes came back to her. He smiled slightly, nodded once to her and turned to leave. Hermione opened her mouth to say something to him but Harry cut her off. "Hermione, can you help me figure out this essay that we need to finish for charms this Friday?" Hermione looked over at Harry and then back to where Draco was a second ago. He was sondering off, and disappeared around the corner before she could stop him. She huffed softly and turned back to Harry. "Sure..." and they started off for the library. Something was bothering Draco,

The next day drug on slowly, Hermione didn't really see Draco at all for most of it up until now. Slytherin was practicing today, so Hermione decided to put the plan into action. After class she dropped her bag off in her dorm, and then slowly made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. Not sure how long it would take for them to finish actual practice, Hermione made a detour and walked around the green houses, looking at the new various plants that Professor Sprout had the first years growing. Reluctantly, she stepped out of the last house and looked over at the pitch. She could make out little dots that where people swishing around in the air, flying this way and that as they ran through drills. Putting her hands in the pockets of her robes she started off in that direction. The dots slowly turned into players the closer she got. Hermione looked up above where the others where flying to see that one lone seeker by himself yet again. She was hoping that he wouldn't skip out on practice. If he loved the game just as much as Harry and Ron, than he would probably die before missing anything that had to do with the sport.

Hermione climbed the stares to one of the spectator boxes, and took a seat at the top just in time to see Draco take off almost at the speed of light. He crouched low on his broom and tucked in his legs to make himself more streamlined, his Quidditch robes flapping in the wind behind him. He shot across the sky, climbing up higher then turning on a dime to zip back down. Left, then right, up and down, he dashed every which way chasing something Hermione couldn't see but knew it could only be the golden snitch. She let out as gasp as he did a corkscrew turn, and immediately had to veer off to the left to avoid crashing into the Hufflepuff bleachers. Draco stopped in mid-air, his head swiveling around looking for something. A glint of gold caught Hermione's eye, and he shot up into the sky once more, before he quickly turned to descend just as fast. He came to a sudden stop only a few yards from the ground, and a whistle sounded. He flew the rest of the way to the ground, and hopped off his broom to stand in the middle of the field. All the other players quickly joined him, forming a circle for a few moments before breaking off to head out of the Quidditch pitch. Hermione stood and made her way down to the ground, she wanted to catch him before he disappeared again. Draco was just walking off the grass when she stepped out of the stare well. He looked to her and stopped as she took a few steps towards him, a look of confusion on his face. "What are you doing here?" He looked around at where they where, and then back to her. Hermione wrung her hands together, it was now or never. "Um.. You left so quickly when Harry asked me to help him with his homework, and I knew you wouldn't miss practice. I mean if your anything like Harry or Ron... they would drop dead before missing anything to do with Quidditch." She let out a nervous chuckle " wait, what? No... wait, not that you are anything like them! I mean your diffidently not like them, your like you, which is good!" She blushed, and quickly tried to recover, she was talking animatedly with her hands. "I mean, I just was confused about something, and figured this was the best place to find you, and…" "Hermione, you're rambling." Draco cut her off. "Right, sorry." Hermione mumbled, "So you had a question?" Draco asked to clarify, as he set his broom on end and shifted his weight to one foot. Hermione took a deep breath "Um, Yes..." _Here it comes, spit it out Hermione!_ "What did you mean by be mine?" She blurted out nervously, taking another step towards him. "Like your girlfriend, or your friend, or..." she stopped talking when he chuckled. "I thought it was clear, Granger," he was teasing her by using her last name, " but I should have known you would over think it." She frowned. "Don't laugh at me, Malfoy." He stopped, and smirked at her. Then he closed the distance between them; gripping her hip, he pulled her to him, lowering his head he quickly caught her bottom lip in between his own, and stayed there for a moment before pulling back. Hermione's eyes had shut when he kissed her, and now slowly opened to find him only inches away. "Do you think just a friend would do something like that?" He said in a soft low voice. It took her a moment to regain her composure "Well, no." She answered. "Ok then" he replied. "When I said mine, I meant _mine_... So yes Granger, you agreed to be my girlfriend, if you must put a label on it." She smiled softly. "I just wanted to clarify." He smiled back and lightly kissed her again. "Satisfied?" She nodded.

They walked back to the castle hand in hand, and stopped in the courtyard just before going in. "See you later?" Draco asked, pulling her a little closer to him by the hand, Hermione nodded. Draco kissed her cheek before he went off toward his dorm, located in the dungeons, to change out of his Quidditch uniform; he looked back over his shoulder and smiled at her before he walked through the large doorway. Hermione watched him go, biting on the tip of her thumb. Ok, she had to admit, that boy looked damn fine in that uniform! She caught herself staring and rolled her eyes before heading in after him.

Draco, Harry and Ron all had Quidditch practice every other day this week. Gryffindor on even days, and Slytherin on the odd. They where getting ready for the first match of the season, which would be this Saturday. Hermione was torn; she didn't know what side to root for. Did she root for her best friends and possibly upset her boyfriend, _wow that was weird to say_ , or root for Draco and definitely upset her best friends. Hermione decided that staying neutral was the best option. She was sitting in charms class thinking this over, leaning back in her seat, and twirling her quill in her fingers. Her hair fell over the top of Draco's desk, who sat behind her, tickling the back of his hand that was laying on his open text book. He was scribbling notes down on a piece of parchment, when he absentmindedly moved his hand to twirled one of Hermione's curls around his fingers as he wrote. They where supposed to be completing the essay that was assigned at the beginning of the week and due by the end of class. Hermione, being herself, had finished it Tuesday and already turned it in. Draco had as well and was just getting a head start on the next assignment. In that way the two of them were very alike. Hermione was first in marks for charms, with Draco only trailing behind her by two points. A light tug on the back of her head brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned in her seat to finally notice that Draco was secretly playing with her hair. He looked up when the silky curl was pulled out of his grasp; she smiled at him and turned back around. A few seconds later she felt another light tug on her hair as he went back to playing with the curl. It was such a small motion that no one in the class seemed to notice, but her stomach did a flip at every little tug.

In the morning, Hermione got dressed quickly. She pulled on her muggle jeans, a plain gray t-shirt and her hoodie. Which she zipped up to just below her dragon scale necklace. Making her way down to the great hall for breakfast, she realized that she actually was excited to watch this game! She normally just went to support Harry and Ron, but she was excited to watch Draco fly again. He looked so confident and composed at the last practice she watched, it made her smile at the thought. She caught herself again, " _Get a grip, Hermione! You acting like a love struck band boy groupie!_ " She rolled her eyes and took a breath to regain composure. Hermione walked over to her spot at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the three red clad flyers. Soon it was time to head down to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione made her way up the Gryffindor stares, and took a seat next to Neville. She bit her lip as everyone took their places. Ron hovered in front of the goal hoops on the left. Harry and Draco where up above the circle of main players getting ready for Madam Hooch to toss the quafle and start the game. Hermione watched the two seekers and thought she saw them talking, shortly before the game started, it looked as if Draco had extended his hand to Harry, It took him a moment for Harry to take Draco's hand and shake it; Draco then nodded to Harry and got ready for the game to start. With in a blink of an eye they where off! Red whizzed and blended with emerald green, But Hermione didn't pay too much attention to the players below. She was concentrating on the two flyers way above everything else. They just floated there for quite some time, not even really moving. Hermione turned her attention to Ron just as he caught a save from one of the Slytherin team. He held it up and roared like a lion, to which Hermione shook her head.

High up above all the other players, Draco and Harry sat scanning the sky in silence. It was Harry who said something first. "You like her.." With a cool even tone, and with out even turning to look at him, Draco replied "Yes", More silence fallowed. "You better not be playing with her, Malfoy. I want to believe that you have changed for her sake." At this Draco turned to look at Harry. "I understand, Potter." Harry nodded to him and turned back to scanning the sky for that small glint of gold. "Potter" Draco didn't change his tone of voice, Harry just grunted in response, "I have apologized to her, and I feel I should extend it to you as well." Harry turned to look at him with a confused look on his face. Draco looked back over at him very nonchalantly. "For everything." Harry just stared at him for a moment, but then nodded slowly. Once again Draco held out his hand to Harry. "Truce.." Harry hesitantly gripped Draco's forearm and shook. Draco held his gaze for a moment, and then nodded, before letting go.

All the sudden Draco shot off to the left, cutting Harry off. They both saw the gold shine in the sunlight at the same time. One fallowing the other, they looped around the stands and down to the other side of the pitch. Harry had moved just ahead of Draco, the snitch was still out of reach. Draco fell back slightly, dropped down below Harry, and out of sight. From the stands it looked as if Draco was giving up. Hermione silently cheered for him to get back in the game. He lent forward on her broom, just like he did in practice. Hermione remembered how fast he was then. It clicked in her head; Draco wasn't flying the way he did the other day. It was like he was holding back. Letting Harry think that he was ahead. Draco tucked himself tight against his broom, pulling himself as flat as he could, and shot forward. He blazed up underneath Harry and at the last second dipped down, just to recoil and shoot upward. All harry saw was a blur of green shooting up from the ground in front of him and the snitch was gone. Slytherin erupted in a sea of screams and cheers, everyone jumping up and down. Draco hovered in the air; in his hand he held the little golden ball, it's wings fluttering against his fingers. He looked down at it and then over to where Hermione sat in the bleachers. His team flew up and surrounded him, patting him on the back and shaking him almost to the point he fell off his broom. Hermione clapped for him, grinning from ear to ear.

The Slytherin team had stayed behind long after everyone else filed out of the bleaches and back up to the castle. They all still cheered loudly and celebrated Draco's winning catch. It had been years since they had actually beat Gryffindor in the first match of the season. Someone had gone and brought back butter beers. They all sat in the dressing room of the Quidditch pitch laughing and having a great time. It seemed that they had begun to accept Draco back into their good graces. He grinned as he sat around with the rest of the team. He had just managed to slip away as the sun was going down. He looked over his shoulder as he walked out the door, broom in hand. Climbing on it, he kicked off from the ground and rose up into the air. Draco looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Sitting there for a moment letting the breeze blow against him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath sitting back on his broom, and crossed his arms over his chest. Opening his eyes he looked over the castle, lights shining in almost every window. When his eyes landed on a small tower at the top of the castle, he felt a pull in that direction. He could tell what it was from, just that what ever it was pulled something deep within his chest. He gripped the neck of his broom, willing it to move forward, making his way off in that direction. As he drew closer to the tower he could see people moving around inside. The rooms where decked out in scarlet red and gold. Draco scanned the windows, flying around it in circles, staying far enough away so that no one would notice he was there.

At the very top, one window seemed to be occupied. Hermione was curled up in the window seat, reading a book, covered under her red blanket. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tale, and just before turning the page, reached up to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear. There came a tapping at the window next to her, and she looked up to find a face staring back at her. She almost screamed, but clapped her hand over her mouth at the last second. She reached out to push the window open and Draco moved more into view. "What are you doing!?" She whispered, yet still seeming to be yelling at him. Draco smiled at her reaction, "Come fly with me." He really did need to learn to ask properly. "What?" Hermione just stared at him. Draco held out his hand to her, "Come fly with me." He repeated. "Are you nuts?" She looked down out the window to actually see how far off the ground they where. "Hermione, I'll keep you safe." Still holding out his hand to her. She looked up from the ground to his hand, then to his face. It was dead set, and she shook her head at him. He flew in a little closer and beckoned her with a finger. She bit her lip and took his hand, stepping up onto the window seat. Draco moved to grip her hip and guided her to sit sidesaddle just in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her to grip the neck of the broom again, and she wrapped hers around him, holding on for dear life. "Your lucky you're cute!" She exclaimed as he pushed away from the tower wall. He laughed, and pushed away from the wall. "Why is that, Granger?" The teasing with her last name again, "Cuz' I hate flying…" She looked down again and tightened her grip around his neck. Draco reached up to turn her chin towards him. "Don't look down. I wont let you fall." She nodded. Draco willed his broom to veer off away from the tower, and out over the grounds. Hermione actually took a chance to look around and marveled at the landscape that was being bathed in the last orange rays of the setting sun. They flew out over the black lake and Hermione smiled as the giant squid surfaced and splashed before heading back into the depths of the lake.

The light was fading and Hermione shivered against the wind. Draco looked at her and pulled her in tighter against him. Hermione leaned back and put her head on his shoulder. When she shivered again Draco decided that it was time to get her back inside. He was accustomed to the cold, and loved the feeling of the biting wind against his skin. However, Hermione was not, and only dressed in her t-shirt and jeans, she became very cold rather quickly. Although his body shield her from most of the wind, and the heat that came from him comforted her slightly, it wasn't enough to drive it away completely. Draco banked to the right and headed back to her open window. He helped her climb back inside. Hermione held onto his hand for a moment, she didn't want him to go. Draco brought his broom as close to the window as he could. Hermione rested her elbows on the window seat kneeling down to get closer. Draco smirked at her; Hermione blushed but didn't let go of his hand. "I'm going to need that back.." he said glancing to how she was still hanging on to him. She looked down at their hands then back up to him. "Don't go." She whispered, which made him give her that almost sad face, the same one he had down in the boathouse. Draco's heart ached; it scared him how quickly he had really become attached to Hermione, and her to him. He reached up with his free hand to cup her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on hers, breathing her in with a sigh. Before he could change his mind he pushed away from the tower wall, it was so quick that Hermione didn't have time to react, and Draco's hand slipped out of hers. He hovered in the air for a minute, "See you later?" His new catch fraise for goodbye, Hermione nodded. Draco turned his broom back in the direction of the Quidditch pitch and flew off. She watched him go for a minute before face planting into the cushion of the window seat.

 **I am SO sorry to my readers and to the GREAT J.K. ROWLING! Omg I feel so foolish, lol but you guys are awesome, and didn't point it out. I am 80% sure that I have been spelling Quidditch incorrectly through out the WHOLE story until now… Ugh, Some harry potter fan I am! * Hangs head in shame! * Please forgive me! In my defense, not once did I say I actually could spell!**

 **Also, I apologize for this chapter being so short, I literally had the ultimate road block of all writers block… Like 10 car pile up with casualties! And I felt like I needed to be life flighted to the nearest writing center!**

 **Please let me know what you think so far, words of encouragement are always appreciated, and get me through the hard moments where I'm running around screaming like Kevin from home alone!.. Thank you all, and love each and every one of you!**

 **And as always, if you have an idea on where the story should go. I am always down for input. I cant say that I will for sure use your idea! But you never know, you could be the reason to get me through the next writer's block!**

 **Much love peoples!**


	7. Chapter 7: Winter ball, I think

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH! NOR ANY OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE REFERANCED THROUGH OUT THE STORY!**

Please read and comment!

 **ENJOY!**

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 7

 _ **Ok just a warning. It gets a little hot and heavy in this chapter. So, you have been warned!**_

The winter ball was in a week, and the prefects where busy with last minute preparations. Hermione was just about to pack up and head back to her dorm from some long over due study time in the library when Ron walked in, and sat down in front of her. She looked up from the book she was reading and lifted her eyebrow at him. "Hello, Ronald." She said calmly, and went back to her reading. Hermione had slowly started to be social towards him again, but still regarded him coolly. "Are you still mad about that?" He asked leaning forward on the table with his elbows. "With what you called me…. Yes" Hermione said back without even looking away from her book. "Look how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" he whispered across the table. Hermione put her book down and looked at him as she started to pack up her things. "Is there something you needed?" She ignored his question, and stood up from her seat, heaving the strap of her satchel up onto her shoulder. She moved to stand at the edge of the table looking at Ron, and waiting for him to spit out what he needed. She assumed that it was help with homework or an upcoming test, like usual. When he didn't answer she started walking to the door. "Hermione, wait." He called after her. She didn't stop walking and he had to run after her to catch up. Once they where out in the hall he grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked back at him, to his hand and then back up to his face. He instantly let her go, but she stayed there to hear him out. "Look, I wanted to ask you something." He finally said, pushing his hands in his pockets. "If it's about homework, Ron, you know I'll help you, but if you want me to help you cheat on a test…Forget it! You need to learn to study like the rest of us, and not fly by the seat of your pants!"

"It's not about homework, I was gonna see if you wanted to go to the winter ball with me. Seeing how neither of us have dates, and you told me the last time that I needed to pluck up the courage to ask you. So, I'm asking." He gave her one of those goofy grins he always does, and Hermione could have smacked it right off his face. "What makes you think I don't already have plans? Why do you always assume that no one thinks I'm good enough? Why don't _you_ think I'm good enough?" She took a step closer to him, and the look on her face let Ron know he screwed up again. "You are good enough!" He tried to back peddle. "I'm asking you first this time, aren't I?" He took a step back to gain some well-needed space. "I don't know, are you? For all I know you have already asked the whole school, and no one wants to go with you. So you come to me, and make me feel like nothing so I'll go to the ball with you out of self pity." Ron just stood there looking at her for a moment. "Well if your not gonna go with me, who are you going with?" Hermione shrunk back a little; she realized that Ron hadn't seen the way that she and Draco had become closer. They still weren't holding hands in the halls or anything, but their time together had increased, and Ron had been clueless as always. "You don't have anyone taking you do you, you just don't want me to go, and you want to prove some kind of point by making me look like a git! That is isn't it! You're just not going with me to get back at me!" Ron was starting to get louder as he talked. It was true, Draco hadn't asked her yet, but sense they where together now, she just assumed they would go together. Hermione glared at him, not saying anything. He leaned forward, "your not saying anything, that proves my point. The loud mouthed Hermione finally quiet?" Ron always turned to insults when he was upset or hurt, and Hermione knew it. However, it didn't stop his words from hurting. "Ron…. You're a selfish ass… " She said before she turned on her heal and stormed away. This time she really wasn't going to let him see how much he hurt her. First he called her a slag, and now he was assuming that she was nothing and no one wanted her.

She walked quickly, almost at a run to get away from Ron, and wasn't watching where she was going when she ran smack into someone. Hermione dropped her bag and everything went flying. A few explicit words came out of her mouth as she looked down at the mess. "Wow, granger, I didn't know you had the mouth of a sailor." She knew that voice, and sighed when she looked up into those crystal gray eyes she had come to be fond of. Draco knelt down to help her pick her things up. "What wrong?" He questioned. Hermione stuffed everything back into her bag when he handed it to her. "Stupid Ron." She mumbled and Draco knew instantly they had had another roe. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her to him, and wrapping his arms around her. She in turn did the same, wrapping her arms around his waist, and leaning forward to rest her head on his chest. Draco propped his chin on the top of her head. "Don't worry about the weasel. No one ever said he actually had a brain in that thick skull of his." Draco comforted her. "That floppy red hair must have sucked out all the smarts, and anyway, " he pulled back a little to look down at her. Hermione shifted as well to look him in the eye. "I can always just send his mum an owl letting her know that he has put another toe out of line, she is sure to bring him straight home after that." He smirked, and Hermione let out a small laugh at him bringing up the howler Ron had received in second year. Draco smiled, "Better?" Hermione nodded. "Good, now come along, I have something to show you." He took her by the hand and led her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Hermione finally asked after letting Draco pull her along for five minutes. They where heading up the grand staircase, and for a second Hermione thought that he was taking her back to the Gryffindor common room, but instead of heading off to the right towards the tower, Draco pulled her to the left. She instantly knew where they where headed. They stopped in front a blank stretch of wall; Draco dropped her hand and began to pace up and down the hall in front of the wall. On his third turn a door started to carve itself out of the wall, and Hermione smiled. "I thought it was gone!" Draco just looked over his shoulder at her and reached out for her hand again. Once inside, Hermione looked around, Gone where the stacks upon stacks of junk. Now there was a big empty room that looked like a cozy study that you would find in normal wizards home. One wall was lined with books, that was adjacent to a long wall filled with tall windows. To her left was a grand fireplace, along with a roaring fire. In front of the fire was a nice comfy looking black velvet couch that looked a little worn from years of use. There was an ornate rug on the floor that had dark greens and silvers swirling around in all kinds of patterns. All in all it looked like a lovely place to read and relax. Draco took Hermione's things and walked over to a small table in the corner that she hadn't noticed when she walked in, and put down his satchel and cloak, along with hers. Hermione walked over to the bookshelves and started scanning the titles. Draco stood back and watched her; he slowly made his way over to the fireplace. "What is this place?" Hermione asked more to herself, but loud enough that Draco could hear. "Its another one of my go to places… " He said staring into the fire. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. The shadows from the fire played over his face, darkening the lines and shadows that where already there. It made him look older, and more rugged. She tilted her head to the side looking him over, He seemed taller, but skinnier, his hair still in that well kept part, held in place with far less hair gel than he used to use. It feathered nicely over the right side of his forehead, and was almost glowing from the light from the fire, almost transparent, the weight of the world shown on his face. His hands where in his pockets, and he automatically seemed to be in a in another world.

Hermione walked over and stood at the end of the couch, leaning on the arm. "Draco, what's wrong?" She asked, but he was silent for a moment before looking up at her, the flames from the fire danced in his eyes and she almost took a step back. Draco blinked and the darkness that she thought she saw there was replaced with sorrow, but that too vanished within seconds and he smirked. "Nothing I can't handle." Hermione walked over to him slowly, eyeing him in a way that might be cautious. Draco lifted his arm and held out his hand to her. Hermione moved to his side, snuggling up under his outstretched arm, and wrapping hers around his waist. Draco wrapped his arm around her, and pressed his lips to her hair, she looked up at him from where she rested her head on his chest. "Are you going to take me to the winter ball?" She asked changing the subject, and wanting to prove Ron wrong. Draco smiled, "I assumed that's what was happening, I hope you weren't thinking of going with someone else, since you are my labeled girlfriend now." He was teasing her on how she had to question what he meant when he "asked" her to be his. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and he chuckled. This is the part of Draco she didn't think she would ever get used to; the smiling, happy, nice Draco, not that it was a bad thing. There was still something bothering him though, but she let it go, he would tell her when he was ready. For now she just nuzzled into his chest and enjoyed the moment, and the warmth from the fire. Outside the " _windows_ " the snow started to fall.

The next morning Hermione woke up to her dorm bathed in a soft white glow, and a chill in the air. She ripped off her covers and ran over to her window. She let out an excited squeal once she saw that Hogwarts grounds where covered in a blanket of snow. She loved how everything looked so beautiful in the fresh snowfall and ice. Plus it meant Christmas was coming! Hermione quickly dressed and made her way down to breakfast. She practically skipped to her seat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny looked up from her eggs, "well someone is in a good mood." Hermione just grinned at her. "It snowed last night" she confirmed and grabbed a muffin from the center of the table, letting out a soft giggle as she took a bite. Ginny couldn't help but smile back at her. "Snow ball fight later? We can get the boys before they know what's happening." Ginny said in a whisper as Harry and Ron came walking up. Hermione nodded, the both laughed. "What are you two on about now?" Ron asked. "Nothing!" The girls said in unison. Both boys eyed them suspiciously. "Uh huh" Harry said as he took his seat next to Ginny, who just grinned at Hermione.

Potions started much like any other day. They where in the middle of copying down Professor Slughorn's instructions when Hermione felt something touch her leg, then a hand slide into her lap. She looked to Draco out of the corner of her eye, and smiled to herself. She reached under the table to take hold of his index finger, and lightly rubbed his hand with her thumb as she kept writing. Once they where set loses to do their assignment, Hermione got up to go get what they needed from the supply closet, Harry came in after her and she smiled at him. "He likes you..." Hermione turned to Him, "What? Who?" "Draco, he likes you." Harry repeated. She instantly blushed, had he seen them holding hands under the table? Hermione cleared her throat, "How do you know?" Harry turned to look at her with the ingredient he needed in his hand. "He told me." She stared at him, and almost dropped the bottle in her hand. Draco and Harry are on talking terms? "Right before he apologized for being a stuck up, spoiled ferret that cause hell for everyone." Hermione was confused, and it showed on her face; she had never seen the two of them together long enough to have any kind of civilized conversation. "When?" She asked in disbelief. "During the Quidditch match, at the beginning while we where both looking for the snitch. He told me that he had apologized to you for everything, and felt it should be extended to me too." Hermione walked around Harry and poked her head out of the supply closet to look over at Draco, who was setting up their cauldron. She squinted slightly and turned back to Harry. "Really?" She asked. Harry nodded. She looked back at Draco, then back at Harry who just shrugged. Hermione grabbed the last thing she needed and walked back over to their table. Draco looked at her when she set everything down, and gave her an " _everything alright?"_ Kind of look, she just smiled her reply, but kept looking at him every now and then, trying to wrap her head around Draco actually apologizing to Harry without someone twisting his arm.

After potions, Hermione had gone back to her dorm to change into her muggle clothes. She and Ginny had planned everything out on the walk back up to the tower. They where going to tell the boys that Hagrid wanted to see them about something and ambush them with snowballs when they got to the stone circle. They met down in the common room and left before anyone could notice. The girls ran down the covered bride in order to get there without Harry or Ron seeing. As soon as they where out in the open Hermione and Ginny scooped up some snow and started making ammunition. The only problem was, the boys where already there and waiting. An onslaught of snowballs flew at them when they got to the middle of the circle. Both girls screamed, "So not fair!" Ginny yelled as she winged a snowball at Ron, which he dodged. Back and forth snowballs flew like cannon fodder. Hermione threw one with all her might, and hit Ron square in the ear. "Only 'cuz I wasn't looking!" He shouted. He was going after harry when she got the lucky shot in. The only person who didn't seem to be getting hit with snow was Harry. Which later Hermione attributed to him being a seeker, and was used to having to dodge flying objects. Ginny came out second with very little snow covering her clothes, and Ron didn't get much either. However, Hermione was covered from head to toe in snowflakes. "Remind me never to have a snowball fight with half the Gryffindor Quidditch team ever again!" She said, out of breath and resting with her hands on her knees. They all laughed and decided to call a truce, heading in for some hot coco and cookies. Just before heading in Hermione scooped up a handful of snow, and charmed it to keep it from melting. "What's that for?" Ginny asked as they walked into the great hall. "For something later." Hermione grinned; she had an evil plan in mind.

After they had their fill of coco and cookies, the four friends started to head back up to their common room. "Ill catch up, I forgot something." Hermione said handing Ginny her coat and hat to take back to the room with her, and using the excuse to get away. Ginny just smiled her all knowing smile and nodded. "Ok, later then.." Hermione went in search of Draco. She looked in the library first, then the boathouse. She even dared to ask some first years to check the Slytherin common room. He wasn't in any of the places she thought he would be, so that only left one place. Hermione mane her way up to the room of requirement, pacing in front of the blank wall until the door appeared. Slowly she walked forward and grabbed the handle, pulling lightly so the door would open soundlessly. Inside she saw him siting on the couch, book in hand and his back to her. He was dressed in a normal black t-shirt and jeans, and... was he bear foot? She tiptoed in, shutting the door behind her softly. She was half way to him when with out even looking up Draco busted her cover. "You shouldn't try to sneak up on people, it's considered rude." Hermione let out a sigh and came up behind the couch. "How can you do that?" Draco smirked up at her, leaning his head back to see where she was behind him. "Magic" was all he said and she squinted at him. "Pfff" she said, "you can't use that excuse. That's what we are here for, magic." He chuckled and went back to his book, it was now or never! Hermione pulled the charmed snowball out of her pocket and smashed it on top of Draco's head. He let out a yell in surprise, and jumped up, and shook his hair to get the snow out.

"Why you little!" Draco jumped over the back of the couch to get at her. Hermione screamed and ran around to the other side, but he was too fast. Draco ran to catch her, grabbing her around the waist. He shook his hair, splattering snow all over. Hermione squealed with a giggle and tried to push him away, which caused them both to loose their balance and fall back onto the couch. Draco had Her pinned down, smiling at her. "You're going to pay for that." Her stated, Hermione laughed, "oh yeah?" She tried to push him off, but he was too heavy, and he hardly moved. Draco pulled one arm out from under her. "Yeah.." he grinned evilly and started to tickle her side. Hermione screamed "NO! Stop!" But he kept going. It wasn't until she was out of breath and begging that he listened. He grinned down at her and she smiled back, trying to catch her breath. They lay there for a moment looking at each other; his eyes flickered to her lips and then back up to hers before slowly lowered his head, and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione responded by slowly wrapping her arms around his back. Draco tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth slightly, pushing his tongue against hers. Hermione moved her hand farther up his back; the motion pulled his shirt up a little. He nudged her chin with his to get to her mimic his movements, which she then complied with by tilting her head back, and exposing her throat. Draco moved to kiss along her jaw, and down her neck. Hermione let out a soft sigh, rolling her head to the side to give him more access. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled. Draco ran the bridge of his nose along her jaw again before reclaiming her lips. Shifting his weight to his right side, he moved his left hand down to her thigh just behind her knee, and pulled it over his hip. Hermione in turn slid her free hand up under shirt, his skin felt hot and soft under her fingertips, she dug her fingers into his back lightly; This made him moan into her mouth as he pulled her tighter against him, pushing forward with his hips at the same time. His movements sent electricity shooting throughout her body. She pushed her hips back against his; arching her back against the couch as much as his weight would allow her. Draco slid his hand up from her thigh to her hip, and then move farther up her side, pulling her shirt up slightly exposing her stomach. He gripped her side, and pushing back against her again. Hermione could feel how excited he was getting, and her right along with him. Draco moved to nibble along her neck again, and Hermione let out a soft moan, causing him to push his hips against her harder. He moved his hand up a little higher onto her ribs. Hermione then pulled on his shirt more.

Draco pulled back and knelt between her knees. It shocked her when he sat up and her eyes flew open to look up at him. He was reaching back over his head to grab the back of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, and tossed it to the floor. Hermione looked him over, his lean muscles moving under his skin, and the firelight cast deep shadows in the valley of his chest and stomach. She reached out to run her hand over his chiseled form. His muscles twitched under her soft touch, and he watched her hand as she explored him. Before she knew what was happening he quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head, and came back down and claiming her lips for his own yet again. Hermione's free hand began to roam over his bear back; she gripped his shoulder blade and pulled him to her. She was so lost in everything that was Draco; her head was swimming and her body taking on a life of its own. Draco pushed his hip up into her harder, it was clear what he wanted, and Hermione was happy to give it to him in her current state of mind. She wasn't sure how they got to this point, but somewhere deep in the back of her mind her inner self was having a debate. One side told her that she needed to stop this before it went too far, and the other not wanting to stop at all. It felt good to have someone want her like this. She lifted her hips back up against him, and He moved to burry his face in her neck, he let out a muffled moan. They where so lost in each other that they almost didn't hear the chimes that where going off to let students know that it was time for curfew. Hermione's eyes flew open on the second chime, and she went stiff under him. Draco pulled back to look at her, a confused look on his face. He lifted his head and let out a frustrated groan when he heard the third chime, falling forward onto her, burring his face in her neck again. He lay there for a moment, and Hermione traced her fingers up and down his spine lightly and kissed his shoulder. He nuzzled her neck and sighed, before shifting off of her and sitting at the end of the couch, letting her up to right herself. Draco ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione sat up and started fixing her clothes. She stood up to retrieve his shirt for him from where he discarded it on the floor. Moving to stand in front of him, Draco looked up at her from his spot on the couch. He then reached out to take her hand and pull her forward; placing her hand on his shoulder and guiding her by the hip to come closer. Hermione had to straddle his lap with the way he was pulling her to him. Draco wrapped his arms around her as she sat in his lap and hugged her tight, laying his head on her chest. She was surprised at his actions, and didn't know what to do. She just wrapper her arms around his shoulders, and laid her cheek on his head, her fingers lightly caressing the back of his neck and playing with his hair. She felt him shutter slightly, his arms tightened around her more, at the same time he buried his face in her form. It reminded her of a small child trying to hid their face in their mothers body when someone they don't know who is trying to talk to them, but his eyes where closed tight. All she could do is hold him tighter to comfort him. Draco pulled back a few minutes later, and patted her sides signaling her to get up. Hermione stood up and he fallowed, taking his shirt from her and putting it back on. He then took her hand and lead across the room and her out the door, letting it close behind them. Hermione looked over her shoulder just in time to watch the door disappear back into the wall. She felt a ping of sadness that they had to leave the room. Draco walked her all the way back to the Gryffindor common room still holding her hand, stopping just in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione turned to face him, he placed a hand on her face rubbing her cheek with his thumb, he smiled softly at her. "See you later?" She nodded back to him. Draco leaned down and kissed her lightly. Hermione reluctantly let his hand slip out of hers as he turned, shoving his hands in his pockets, and hanging his head slightly as he walked off, the sound of his bear feet hitting the stone floor as he went. Once Hermione was in her dorm she quietly dressed for bed, and pulled back the covers to climb in. Snuggling into her pillow she ran through the events of the evening in her mind. She drifted off to sleep thinking about how Broken Draco looked as he walked away from her tonight, and about how she almost did something with him she wasn't sure she was ready for, but wanted.

The days went by quickly, and before she knew it, it was time to get ready for the winter ball. She was sitting in Ginny's dorm all dressed, letting her put the finishing touches on her hair. Ginny thought it would be best just to go with a simple up do, with a few curls hanging down here and there. "Draco is gonna fall over when he sees you." Ginny grinned. Hermione just bit her lip nervously. Once Ginny was finished, Hermione helped her in return. Soon it was time to head down to the main hall for the ball. (Ha… hall, ball… see what I did there.) The girls where half way down the moving stair case when they saw Harry and Draco standing on one of the landings, talking calmly, dressed in their best dress robes. Hermione looked to Ginny, who in turn looked back at her. The two men turned to look at them as they approached where they where standing. "Wow, Ginny you look great." Harry was looking her over and obviously approved. He took her hand and had her do a little spin. They both looked to Hermione and Draco, "We'll see you guys in there…" Ginny grinned and dragged Harry off down the stairs. Hermione stood a step above Draco, making her eye level with him. She was leaning against the railing of the stairs watching her two friends race off down to the main floor. When she looked to Draco he was smirking at her. "What?" She tried not to blush. He held his hand out to her, and she took it. Draco took a step closer to her, allowing her to stay on the step she was on. "You look stunning." She bit her lip in response to his complement. "Don't." He said as he leaned forward, placing his hand on her hip. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't what?" He squinted at her. "You know what…" She couldn't help it, Hermione grinned. "No, I don't, why don't you remind me." Draco grinned back at her, "Well if I must." He pressed his lips to hers, not caring who saw them. He pulled her closer by the hip; Hermione broke the kiss to look him in the eye. He just grunted softly at her and smirked. Just then the doors to the great hall opened to let everyone in. Draco took her by the hand and led her down the stairs. As they neared the entrance, Hermione tried to pull her hand from his. They had never had physical contact in public before, and she was assuming that it would be the same tonight, at least for now. She had no clue how this night was going to go, and to be honest she was nervous as hell. Draco tightened his grip on her hand when he felt her tug a bit, and looked back at her, tilting his head slightly in a questioning way. She took a deep breath and nodded to him, he smiled and they entered the ball together, hand in hand.

Draco still had not let go of her an hour after the ball started. Hermione caught quite a few people staring at them as they made their way through the crowd, and could almost hear the whispers of the rumors that would be making their way through the school tomorrow. "Hermione.." Draco's voice cut through her thought bubble, and she looked to him. "Stop thinking, enjoy tonight." Hermione gave him a half smile, and he pulled her to his side. "What..." he asked, knowing she was worried about something. Hermione scrunched her lips into the corner of her mouth before replying. "People are staring... and whispering." She mumbled. Draco couldn't help but grin, was he laughing at her uncomfortableness?! Suddenly He was pulling her towards the dance floor. Hermione tried to dig her heals into the floor. "Draco! What are you doing!" Once at the center he wheeled around and pulled her to him, placing on hand on her hip and taking her right hand in his, she automatically placed her free hand on his shoulder. "If they are going to talk anyway, lets give them a topic of conversation." Before she knew it Draco had stepped forward to lead her across the floor, Hermione fallowed and soon they where dancing. Draco twirled her, and she couldn't help but grin. He pulled her close again, "Better?" She nodded. "Good." Then they where off again. Draco's confidence eased her mind, it wasn't long before she was laughing and having the night of her life. When the song ended, the two of them stood there on the dance floor with people all around them. "Are you ready to give them something to _really_ talk about?" Draco wagged his eyebrows at her, which made her laugh. "What did you have in mind?" He put his hand on her cheek as an answer to her question. She instantly knew what was he was thinking, she grinned biting her lip again. Draco lent down, and she lifted her chin. They kissed right there in the middle of the dance floor. Draco pulled back and looked around. "That should just about do it, don't you think?" Hermione just stared up at him and nodded. He grinned down at her. "Come on.." and he lead her in another dance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a streak of red hair storming out of the main entrance. Hermione looked over just in time to watch Ron disappear through the door. She bit her lip, Draco looked in the same direction she was staring. "Don't let him ruin tonight, Hermione." She looked back to him and smiled slightly, and nodded again. The rest of the night was spent laughing and forgetting about old worries; they where sitting at a table that lined the dance floor when Ginny came up to them. Hermione smiled at her. "Hermione, I'm going to steal a dance with your date..." she said and held her hand out to Draco, who looked to from Ginny to Hermione, who in turn just shrugged at him. "She wont take no for an answer." Draco stood from his chair. Ginny grabbed his arm and forcefully drug him to the dance floor. Draco looked back over his shoulder for help, but Hermione just waved.

Draco was at a loss; it was as if Ginny was trying to lead him. He stumbled a few times, "You know if you hurt her ill come after you, right?" Draco's lifted his eyebrows at her. "I don't plan of it, Weaslet." She glared at him slightly for the nickname. "Good, just so we are clear." "Crystal" Draco replied. They whirled off into the sea of people out on the dance floor. Over at the table, Hermione giggled to herself as she watch Ginny man handle Draco across the dance floor. Harry soon came up and sat next to her, they exchanged smiles and laughed at the look on Draco's face, it looked like Ginny just threatened his manhood. "Want to dance?" Harry asked looking to Hermione. "Yeah!" Hermione put her hand into his and let him lead her to the floor; soon they fell in time with everyone around them. "He has changed, hasn't he?" Harry asked, Hermione looked from him over his shoulder to where Draco was awkwardly trying to keep up with Ginny. "It seems so, yes."

"You know your like my sister, Hermione, and..."

"I get it, Harry." She cut him off.

"Ok, just so you know." Harry confirmed

"Yes, yes... if he hurts me you'll break his legs, and Ron gets his arms, I get it." She rolled her eyes at him. "Good, now that that is out of the way." Harry replied, they both laughed. The song ended, but she and Harry continued to dance through to the next song.

By the end of the night, all four of them where sitting at the table exhausted. Ginny was laying her head on Harry's shoulder with her eyes closed. "I think its time we call it a night." Harry said as he shifted in his chair, causing Ginny to sit up. "Yeah, ok." She agreed. Harry turned to Draco and Hermione. "See you guys in the morning." Everyone said their good nights, before Ginny and harry walked out the door and back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Draco and Hermione to themselves at the table. Hermione scanned the room with a concerned look on her face. "I wonder where Ron went off to." Draco just shrugged, not really caring where the hot head weasel was, or wasn't. Hermione let out a yawn and leant back against Draco. He put his arm around her and kissed her hair. "Did you have fun?" He questioned her, she only nodded, to tired to reply. "Good, lest get you to bed shall we?" He stood, and extended his hand, helping Hermione up out of her seat. Again he didn't let go of her hand as they made their way to the exit.

They walked in silence as Draco escorted Hermione to her common room; he held her hand the whole way, almost as if she would disappear if he let go. At the top of the stairs Hermione pulled him to a stop. He looked back at her, "I'm not ready to go into the common room yet." She told him. "Alright." Was his only reply. They kept walking and soon found themselves at the bottom of the astronomy tower. They climbed the stairs and Draco held the door open for her at the top. Hermione stepped out into the cold night air, rubbing her arms lightly against the cold. She stepped to the railing to look out over the grounds; everything was still under a blanket of snow. Draco came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her to keep warm, he rested his chin on her head. Hermione could help but smile, but the feeling of his body pressed up against hers reminded her of the time in the room of requirement. "I'm sorry for the other night." She said breaking the silence. "What are you talking about?" Draco questioned her back. "You know... the other night... in the room of.." "Stop." Draco cut her off. "But..." she tried again. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around to look at him. "Look, I'm just as new to this kind of thing as you are." She looked at him funny. "There's no way that Draco Malfoy is a virgin..." he almost choked on air, "What?! Oh merlin no! Wait, are you?" Hermione blushed and looked away. "You're kidding! With how you and the weasel where, I would have sworn..." "Well we didn't!" Hermione almost yelled at him. "Okay, okay.. calm down..." he took a step back from her, and she glared at him. "Well if your not, then what did you mean?" She asked him, Draco stepped away from her, turning his back so she couldn't see his face, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, before turning back to her, now being a few feet away. "I mean... I've never done this!" He pointed back and forth from himself to her and back again. "This?" She had her hands on her hips. Draco straighten up and gave her a look that said _come on think Hermione its what your good at_. Her eyes flashed wide, "A relationship? Like a real one..." he clenched his jaw and looked to the side. "Oh... well…" taking a step closer to him and his eyes shifted back to her, there was that sorrowful look in his eyes again that made her chest ache. "I guess we just have to help each other out then... and take it slow." She held her hand out to him, Draco took it. "I might need help with _slow_." She smiled, "That's what I'm here for." and stepped closer, she was only a few inches away now. Hermione put her hand on his chest and stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss his bottom lip softly, Draco sighed and wrapped his arm around her pulling her flush against him. When they broke the kiss he looked down into her eyes and smiled "Yeah, okay… slow it is."

It was a week before the Christmas break, and Hermione was making her Christmas gift list; she tapped her lip with the feather of her quill as she thought. She kept looking it over; she had something for everyone except Draco. What in the world do you get someone who has everything, and if they don't, can buy it when ever they want. She dropped her quill and fell forward face first on to the desk with a frustrated groan. It was then that her dragon scale necklace fell out of her shirt with a small clunk, her eyes flew open and she looked down at it. Sitting back in her chair, Hermione lifted the scale and turned it in the light, watching it shimmer this way and that. She had only had it for a few months, but it had come to mean so much to her. It did exactly what Newt Scamander said it would. It reminded her that you couldn't change people, or control them. For some reason when she looked at it, it made her think of Draco, and how he seemed to be battling with inner daemons, as well as the people of this school. First week back She even had protested being his potions partner. Still, Draco could do with some reminding that no matter what, he was the only one he could control. That went the same with everyone else; no one could control him with out his say so. Hermione slipped the necklace off, and held it in her hand. Reaching into her desk she found a small velvet bag that once held her time turner. She held it open and slowly dropped the necklace in side, and with that her Christmas list was finished. Now she just had to figure out how to give Draco his present. Hermione stood from her desk and put the bag in her pocket, she would figure it out later.

 **SO! That's that! The first taste of what's to come. With the way things are going I have some serious thinking to do, and if I need to change this from a "T" rating to an "M". I hope if it does end up going that way, that I don't lose any readers! Any way! I would love to hear your thoughts as always!**

 **And I wanted to give a Special shout out to Erimenthe, you got me through tough block there! Thank you again!**


	8. Authors note (Not a real chapter)

_**Authors log: Star Date 20170219-800a**_

I have just received my first snotty comment on my story, and would like to address the concerns in said comment…. It is not showing up on my comment page just yet, however, for those who might have the same concerns. I will be glad to clear things up for your under-imaginative minds… This is the first comment out of 50 people who have liked my story so far, and I will use small words so they understand…

 _"Hermione loved the ride up to the castle? Really? With THESTRALS? Visible to just about everybody?"_

I will now address the first question…..

1\. Hermione loved the boat ride up to the castle the first time, and after the war would probably be elated to even be able to go back at all. So yes, young one, she loved the ride back to school, due to the fact that it was going to be her last chance, and that she is able to go back to school at all after the war demolished the castle, and…. Yes…. Really….

2\. J.K. Rowling states "thestrals manifest as black, skeletal, bat-winged horses, but invisible to all who have never been truly touched by death, Thestrals have a somewhat macabre reputation." Now let me remind you, this is just after a war. At _**Hogwarts**_. Where almost every student was involved. There for, in theory, **EVERYONE** had seen… and been touched by death…. War is not kind… War is an ugly, bloody, sad, destructive offence. There is most surly death… and everyone who is touched by war, is affected in one-way or another, weather they admit it or not. So, in answer to your third question…. Yes, with thestrals….Out in the open, for all to see… Those beautiful, majestic, mysterious gentle giants…. For _**ALL**_ to see…

Now, I would love to have a civilized conversation with you, if you wish to question my ideas again, in such a rude matter for every to see, however, in this battle of wits, I believe that you will be coming sadly ill prepared … Next time, maybe you should open your closed off little mind… and just agree to disagree out of **_POLITENESS_**. If someone has something they wish to say that is Rude, and immature… Please PM it to the author. Do not make a fool out of yourself in front of the whole Internet.

To those who have given me kind criticism, and words of encouragement… I thank you, and love you all..

 _ **End Log: 08*03a**_


	9. Chap 8: Whoa, where did you come from?

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY ( I think i made that word up...) COME UP WITH! NOR ANY OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE REFERENCED THROUGH OUT THE STORY!**

Please read and comment!

ENJOY!

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 8

It was the last potions class before the two-week break. They where in the middle of today's assignment when Draco turned to her, "Are you going home for Christmas?" Hermione shook her head, "No, my parents are going to Paris for the holiday." She mumbled "The ministry is still trying to get their full memories back since... um..." She couldn't talk about this now. Not in the middle of class, after Voldemort was defeated, the Ministry of Magic agreed to help Hermione find her parents, and try to reverse the memory charm she had to use to keep them safe, but their memories had not been returned to the full extent as of yet. "Since..." she tried again but failed to say anymore. "Um…. I was just going to stay here." She changed her answer, and pored a vile of purple liquid into their pot. Draco nodded, and they where quiet for a moment. "Well… you could always come home with me." He said as he placed a leaf into their potion. Hermione dropped the next ingredient, and it fell to the floor. The bottle shattered and a puff of green mist started to rise from the spilled liquid. The whole room turned to look at her, but Hermione was just staring at Draco, and him at her. Professor Slughorn toddled over to their table, "Careful Ms. Granger! Some of these ingredients are explosive! If not properly cared for..." Hermione blinked and looked to her teacher. "Yes, professor... I'll clean it up." But before she could move, Slughorn had waved his wand and it was like time reversed. The bottle put itself back together and its contents sucked back into it. Hermione reached out and took the bottle, placing it back on the table.

After class Draco waited for Hermione by the door of the classroom while she finished packing her things, most of the students had already left when she was finally ready. Hermione lifted her satchel strap up onto her shoulder and turned to Draco, who held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it in her own, lacing her fingers in between his, they then headed down the hall and up to the main entrance. Hermione looked up at Draco as they walked together, "Did you really mean what you said?" she asked. Nodding he looked to her, "Beats being here alone, doesn't it?" "Yes…" She mumbled, agreeing to his statement. "Just something to think about." He said, ending the conversation as they came up the stairs from the dungeons. It was about lunchtime, and the great hall was starting to fill up. "Are you hungry?" Draco asked her. "I could eat… " she replied softly, still shocked by his suggestion in class. They made their way through the great hall doors, Draco surprised her by walking in the direction of the Gryffindor table. He stopped just in front of where Harry and Ginny where sitting. "Is it alright that I join you?" Draco asked politely. Ginny looked from Draco to Hermione and back again with a shrug, Harry just stared chewing his food like a cow. Draco moved to let Hermione sit down first, then took the spot next to her, straddling the bench so that Hermione was in between his knees, and rested his left elbow on the table. Hermione looked around the room to see quite a few eyes on them; Draco nudged her with his knee and shook his head at her slightly when she looked to him as if telling her not to care. It was an awkward feeling at the table having their one time enemy sitting with them as if it never happened, and they where all best friends. Harry was the first to start a conversation after a few minutes. "You know Hermione, its not going to be the same without you at the burro for Christmas if you don't come." "Yeah," Ginny agreed, "who cares about Ron. We want you there." Hermione smiled slightly at her friends. "I know, but I think it would just be too weird. You know?s Ginny, I love your mom, but having her say that she's sad that her son and I didn't work out at least 100 times is not my idea of a good Christmas." She stiffened slightly as she caught what she just said and looked to Draco. "Sorry" he shrugged in response. "Yeah... mom can be like that. Ok fine...I get it, but no one should be alone on Christmas." Ginny gave her a sympathetic look.

"What the hell is he doing here..." came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to look over at Ron, they didn't see him walk in. "And what the hell are you doing sitting with 'Mione..." his face was starting to turn red, and his fists were clenched. "Get away from her." He stepped forward. "Ron, Get over yourself!" Hermione's hissed at him. "Just shut up and sit down, Ron." Ginny chimed in. "Not while that ferret is here." Everyone in the great hall was watching them now. " 'Mione, you shouldn't be so close to him, you might catch something." Ron had a look of disgust on his face. "Ron.." Harry started to say, but Draco rose from his seat making Harry stop, not taking his eyes off of Ron. Hermione tugged on his robe to get him to sit back down, but it didn't work. Draco looked to the others, and then to Hermione. Draco stepped back over the bench to stand. They all watched as he took another step forward, locking eyes with Ron, they all held their breath bracing themselves for a brawl, but Draco just walked past him and off down the aisle. Hermione turned on Ron; "You are the biggest jerk ever!" and with that, got up to fallow Draco out the door. Ron moved to take the seat where Draco had just been. Ginny stared at her brother, before getting up and fallowing Hermione out as well. It was just Harry and Ron left at the table. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to give him a chance. He's not the same as he was when we were kids…" Harry tried to reason with him. Ron just glared back, before looking over his shoulder to the doors. He knew Harry was right, the old Draco would have seized the chance to get an insult or two in before Ron threatened to wring his skinny little neck! No, this Draco was definitely different; he just walked away without even a word. He didn't even trying to get him riled up. No comment about his family and their lack of money, or his red hair. Ron looked back at Harry, who was just sitting there staring at him. Ron refused to agree, and started piling food onto his plate.

Hermione practically ran to catch up to Draco; he was half way down the steps to the courtyard when she grabbed his arm. He almost ripped it out of her hand as a involuntary reaction, but turned to look at her after he caught himself. "Don't listen to him, Draco." Hermione said. Trying to pull him to her, but he stayed planted in his spot. He clenched his jaw, and glanced past her to Ginny who was running to catch up with them. Draco rolled his eyes and looked the other way. "He doesn't know what he's talking about Malfoy... I mean... Draco. My brother is just a stubborn ass!" Ginny said as she came to a stop at Hermione's side. Draco didn't look at her, he just sighed and closed his eyes almost as if he was counting to 10. When he opened his eyes again, he looked to Hermione, then to Ginny, he freed his arm from Hermione's grasp and turned to walk down the steps and out of the courtyard, heading in the direction of the black lake. Hermione knew where he was going, and clearly he wanted to go there alone. The two girls stood on the stairs, watching as he left. Hermione looked to Ginny, who hugged her shoulders.

* * *

Draco didn't show up for classes the next day, or for meals either. Hermione had checked all of his hiding spots but couldn't find him. She finally broke down, and ended up standing in front of the massive stone griffin standing guard to the headmistress's office. Hermione whispered the password and started up the spiral stairs once the statue was out of the way. Once at the top She lifted her hand and knocked on the old wooden door. "Come in" came a voice say from the other side. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, "Ah, Ms. Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Headmistress Mcgonagall was sitting behind Dumbledore's old desk. Hermione took a few steps in, leaving the door open behind her. "Well..." she started, "I was wondering if you could tell me where Draco Malfoy might be?" The headmistress looked at her over the rims of her glasses, she definitely got that look from the old headmaster. "And why would I know where Mr. Malfoy happens to be?" Mcgonagall laces her fingers together and placed her hands on the desk. "I know you let him go home on the weekends to check on his mother, and he has been missing from classes all day. I just thought that you might know if he went home, even though it's during the week." Hermione wrung her hands as she spoke. Mcgonagall sat there for a moment before deciding to answer. "Mr. Malfoy has indeed made the trip back home, Ms. Granger, there was a matter that needed his immediate attention." Hermione nodded, "will he be coming back before the break?" Mcgonagall eyed her suspiciously, "Why the sudden interest in Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger? It was under my impression that the two of you are like oil and water. " Hermione blushed slightly, "We... um…things have changed..." That was all she wanted the headmistress to know at the moment. Mcgonagall lifted her eyebrows at Hermione. "Is that so? Well Ms. Granger, I can assure you that Mr. Malfoy is well, and no he shall not be returning to Hogwarts before the break begins." Hermione looked down, feeling disappointed, she thanked the headmistress and turned to make her way back down the stone stairs. She headed straight for the Gryffindor common room, and up to her dorm. He had left without even saying goodbye, and now she wasn't going to see him for two weeks. Did the offer for her to come for Christmas still stand? She lay on her bed, everything running through her head. She didn't even know that she had fallen asleep until her eyes opened the next morning.

Hermione sat up slowly to sit on the edge of her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at the timekeeper on the wall. She let out a groan and put her face in her hands. She forgot to set the alarm, and was now an hour late for advanced ancient runes class. Hermione fell back on her bed and was debating on trying to even make it or just get notes from Luna later, when there was a tapping on her window. Her eyes flew open and over to where the sound was coming from, two huge orange eyes stared back at her. Hermione got up from her bed and walked over to let the culprit in. A giant brown and gray owl spread its wings and launched itself into the room, perching on her headboard. Its head swiveled to look at Hermione, blinking one eye at a time, two large feathers sticking up where its eyebrows would have been like horns. She walked over and the bird stuck its leg out, she untied the message and read it.

 _Be in in the headmistress's office at 8:00 pm Friday evening. Pack a bag._

She flipped the paper over and looked at the back. There wasn't anything else. Hermione read the note again, then looked up at the owl still perched on her headboard. "That's all? No explanation of why? Or who it's from?" The owl just blinked at her again. Hermione sighed and reached into her desk to grab a treat for the giant bird. It quickly snipped it out of her hand and took off back out the window.

* * *

It was Friday after noon as the four friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way down to the train station platform. They where departing for the burro to spend Christmas break. Hermione was staying behind, her hand curled around the roll of parchment in her pocket with just the two sentences of instruction on it. "Are you sure you will be ok?" Ginny turned to face her as they came up to the side of the Hogwarts Express. Hermione nodded, "It's only two weeks, and I could do with the study time. I still have to make up for the Ancient Runes class I missed, so I should be able to get a lot of work done with the castle being so quiet." Ginny sighed and nodded back. Harry then came up and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "When you have your mind set, there's no way to change it." They shared a smile before wrapping each other in a hug. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he told her, "Well that leaves he a lot of room, Harry, there is quiet a bit of things you would do… So I should have plenty to keep me occupied!" The three of them chuckled and Ginny agreed. Ron came up to her shortly after the first two had made their way onto the train. He had his hands in his jacket pockets, and seemed as if he was hanging back to speak to her without Harry and Ginny there. Hermione turned to look at him; she gave him a small smile. "You're really staying?" Ron actually looked disappointed that she was not going to come home with them. She nodded, and he opened his mouth to protest, but the train's whistle cut him off. He gave her a sad look, and she patted his shoulder. "I'll see you guys when you get back. It's not that long." Ron nodded, and then climbed aboard the train.

Hermione stood on the platform, waving as the train pulled out of the station. She stayed until it was out of view, and then started the trek back to the castle. On the way she pulled the little scroll out of her pocket and read it again out loud. "Be in in the headmistress's office at 8:00 pm Friday evening…. Pack a bag… Pack a back for what, and for how long? How am I supposed to know what to pack if this is all you give me…Ugh." She rolled her eyes and shoved the parchment back in to pocket. Hermione climbed the Grand Staircase on her way back up to her dorm; finally she made it to the Fat Lady portrait. "Not heading home for the holiday, dear?" The Fat Lady asked her. "No, I think I have other plans." Hermione smiled to the lady. "Oh, really? What sort of plans?" The Fat lady was always trying to get the latest gossip out of the Gryffindor students. "I'm not sure just yet, but I'll find out later." Hermione then gave the password, and the portrait swung open.

She stood in the empty common room and looked around, everything was so quiet, and still. She crossed the room and made her way up the stone steps to her dorm. She was so thankful that she had her own room this year, being an eighth yeah prefect had its advantages. Hermione stood in the middle of her room, and looked to the timekeeper on the wall, it was just after four o'clock. She had plenty of time to pack, and do a little light reading before she was suppose to be in the headmistress's office, maybe even get something to eat as well. "And plenty of time to worry about what this is all about…" She mumbled to herself. She decided to start with the packing bit, and get that over with. Not sure where she was going or how long she would be there, Hermione grabbed her satchel from her desk chair and cleared it out. " _This should do._ " She thought and placed it on her bed, casting an extension charm on it. She started by placing a few changes of muggle clothes into the bag, fallowed by her hair bush and bath kit. After that she went back to the middle of the room, standing with her hands on her hips, thinking of what else she should bring to the place of nowhere. Hermione's eyes landed on her bookshelf, and crossing the room, reached out to grab a few books. Ones she hadn't read in a while, and placed them in her bag. She also grabbed everyone's presents; she would send them off as soon as she got to where ever she was going. The last thing she tossed in was her winter hat, coat, and scarf; going with the assumption that she won't need it as of yet, but might later.

Once everything was placed in her bag, Hermione set it at the foot of her bed, and looked back up at the timekeeper. Only and hour had pasted, and she rolled her eyes at the clock. What could she do to make the time go faster? Deciding that a walk around the castle might take up quite a bit of time, she grabbed her bag from the foot of that bed and made her way down, and out of the Gryffindor tower. She made her way down the grand staircase, to the main floor. She walked around the main hall looking at the portraits slowly, she never took the time to look at them properly before. Upon coming about, and making her way back to the stairs, Hermione decided to venture further down into the dungeons. Walking close to the wall, she drug her fingertips lightly over the stone, her light foot falls echoing off of her surroundings. She studied the walls carefully. Hermione had hear that the entrance to the Slytherin common room was located somewhere down here, but where? She walked up and down the dungeon corridors, tracing bricks with her fingers. She couldn't remember exactly where the wall was located that the first years had disappeared into when she asked them to check id Draco was inside or not that day, but she found him soon, in the room of requirement. Hermione bit her lip as she started to think about that day again; it made her smile, and her stomach flip. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that her feet had taken her back out to the great hall. Hermione looked down to check her watch; it was only six-thirty in the evening. The day seemed to be dragging on forever!

She turned and made her way into the great hall, moving to her normal seat, and reached into her satchel to pull out one of the books she had brought along with her. Hermione was already to chapter eight when the food appeared from the kitchens below. She took her time eating, and reading at the same time. It was a nice change for once having everything quiet enough to fully concentrate on her reading, and the roast beef with potatoes, and carrots was delicious. Desert was just as good: homemade apple pie, with vanilla ice cream, and a caramel sauce. By the end of the meal, Hermione was so stuffed that it almost hurt to move. She let out a sigh and pushed her plate forward, smiling to herself as she watched it disappear shortly after her hand left it. Looking down at her watch she noted that it was now seven-thirty, time to start heading up to the headmistress's office. Hermione put her book back in her bag, stood and straightened her shirt, putting the shoulder strap of her bag over her head, across her body, and held onto it as she walked. Making her way back up to the seventh floor, where the headmistress's office can be accessed though the Gryffindor corridor. Hermione once again looked to her watch as she stood in front of the large griffin guarding the door. Seven- fifty five, she took a deep breath and whispered the password, stepping back slightly as the statue jumped aside. She walked up the stairs slowly, looking to her watch again, Seven-fifty seven. Three minutes until she found out what she was in for. Standing at the top of the stairs, she hesitated before knocking, no one answered this time; Hermione pushed the door open. "Hello?" Still no answer, her eyes landed on a large, full length, oval shaped mirror with dark wood framing it. She walked slowly over to the mirror, her eyes glancing around the room. She stood in front of it looking herself over, the grandfather clock in the corner chimed the hour.

On the fifth chime, the mirror started to glow a soft white light. As the seconds ticked by, the light grew brighter. It started to take on the shimmery look of a pensive. The ripples in the glass started to become more frequent, and close together, Hermione leaned forward slightly to get a better look. The light refracted behind her and put a pattern on the wall much like water in the boathouse made it look, like a water disco ball all over again. Before she knew what was happening, a hand emerged from the mirror reaching for her, but before she could scream or back away, the hand latched onto her arm and pulled her forward. Hermione shut her eyes tightly; the feeling of falling into the coldest water imaginable overwhelmed her. Just as quickly as it had started, the feeling was over. She moved to catch herself from falling, but stumbled. Without warning strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and she fell against a very solid, but warm body.

"Hello, Hermione." A very familiar voice met her ears. She looked up into those steal gray eyes that she had come to know so well. "Draco?"

* * *

 **Wait, what the what? Ooooooo, dang ya'll, its about to get good! I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but I couldn't resist! It the perfect spot to leave you hanging! I know I would be like Whhhhhaaatt?! NOOOOO! So yeah, don't worry my little dramio-nites… I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully you don't have to wait very long.. but until then, Adieu, mes amies!**

 **as always! Like, comment, Live long and prosper**


	10. Chap 9: Not in Kansas anymore!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH! NOR ANY OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE REFERENCED** **THROUGH OUT THE STORY!**

 **Please read and comment!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **WELCOME HOME!**

 **Chapter 9**

Draco helped Hermione regain her balance. She took a small step back, but he kept his arms around her. She looked around at her surroundings, nothing looked familiar. She was standing in the corner of a dimly lit room, with high ceilings, the walls where lined with old wood paneling. To her right there was a large white marble fireplace, with a roaring fire inside. A high backed, black leather armchair sat in front of the fire, along with a small side table. In the middle of the wall opposite of her, there was a magnificent king sized four-poster bed, with large ornate posts, holding up a canopy just as elaborate, green velvet night curtains hung from each corner, the bed itself had sheets that matched as well, as well as a large dark oak door that seemed to lead to a hallway just beyond. To her left the first door's twin stood ajar, this one seemed to lead to a massive walk in closet, filled with dark colored clothing. An oak desk was just beyond that. The rug on wooden floor matched the one from the room of requirement; the same style windows lined the wall opposite the fireplace. The same color drapes matched the bed curtains. All in all it felt as if she had just taken a step back in time, into a renaissance castle. In the opposite corner an old nimbus 2001 was lent against the wall, and there where Quidditch posters periodically placed about the room. A wrought iron chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling.

Hermione looked back to Draco, he was dress in a light gray t-shirt, and dark navy blue jeans, and again he was barefoot. She reached up and touched his hair, it was styled different, or cut, either way it was spiky on the top and flat on the sides. He chuckled with a small smile, "Trying something new…" Hermione smiled, "I like it." He didn't reply with words, but pulled her closer, being the first time he had seen her in almost a week, Draco mumbled something that Hermione would never expect to come out of his mouth. At least not directed at her! "I missed you…" Her eyes snapped up to his, "Same." Is all she could manage to get out; Draco ducked his head to kiss her lightly. Pulling back he allowed a few inches of room between them, "Were are we?" She asked still looking around. "My room." Hermione's eyes flashed back to Draco again, she was in Malfoy Manor? Images of that dreadful night where his crazy Aunt had tortured her buzzed behind her eyes, Draco could feel her tense up, and pulled her to him quickly, but she pushed him back instead of complying. Draco dropped his arms from around her, "Why did you bring me here?" She was whispering now, she took a step back from him. He watched as she absentmindedly rubbed her forearm where he knew the reminder of this house would forever be displayed on her body. "I invited you, and you agreed to come for Christmas break…" Draco stood up straighter, a flash of something crossed his eyes, but Hermione couldn't tell if it was anger, regret, concern, fear, or all of the above. "When?" she couldn't remember agreeing to his request. "The day before I left, in the hall, after potions. You asked if I meant my offer, which I obviously did, it beats staying at school alone… to which you said yes." Hermione thought back to that day, and nodded slightly as she remembered the conversation. She also remembered how Ron had acted when Draco tried to sit with them for lunch. Her stomach knotted and she looked to the floor, "I suppose I did." She bit her lip as she looked back up to him, and again, like always, he reached up to tug it out from in between her teeth. However, this time he just dropped his hand and put it into his jean pocket. "Do you wish to stay? Or should I contact the headmistress to take you back?" he said rather coldly.

Hermione stood there for a second, thinking things over. She wanted to stay with him, however the memories where still very vivid, but in the end, that's all they where, memories. "Stay." She heard herself whisper. Draco nodded and took her hand. "Ill show you to your room." Hermione fell in step behind him as they exited his room, and turned right down the hall. They didn't go far, just to the room catty-corner to his. Draco pushed open the door and stepped aside letting her go in first. This room was much brighter. Its walls where lined with olive green, silk like paper. The fleur de lis that where embossed on the walls, made it seem more like cloth as Hermione looked at it. The ceiling was white, and in the far right corner of the room a single sleigh bed stood long ways against the wall. A canopy hung from the ceiling just above it like a cape, which draped over the head and footboards. It reminded her of a sage green tent. The brackets that held it in place on the ceiling where an elaborate gold, a chandelier that was the complete opposite of the one in Draco's room, hung in the center of the ceiling. It had a large green orb hanging by three gold chains, that where attached to a wide band of gold around the center of it. From there four elaborate arms extended out to hold long white candles that had been made to shine as bright as light bulbs. Next to the bed, on the right, was an old fashion desk. To her left was another large marble fireplace with its own roaring fire. On the other side stood a massive armoire, next to a door to which she assumed was a guest bathroom. The carpet on the floor was an off white and sage, embroidered with an elaborate flower and vine pattern. Windows, that matched the ones from Draco's room, lined the opposite wall from the entrance.

Draco stayed by the door. "You can put your things in there," he said pointing to the armoire, "bathroom is through that door," he said pointing again. "The house elves will get you anything you need." He turned to exit, "You're leaving?" Hermione had a small sense of panic. Draco smirked, "I'm just going to let you get situated, I will be back in a few minutes." And with that he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione let out a little whimper, what did she just get herself into. She rubbed her face and looked around the room from between her fingers, dropping her hands to her sides, Hermione turned to the armoire; walking over to pull the doors open. The top two shelves where lined with fresh linens for the bed, and extra blankets. The bottom two with clean towels, and the middle shelf was empty. Hermione turned to the bed, pulling her bag off and setting it there. She started to unpack, walking back and forth between her bag and the armoire as she unloaded it. She placed her books on the desk, and put her shower kit in the bathroom, the rest she left unpacked. Once she was finished she sat down on the edge of the bed looking over the room again. This was _so_ not her style! It was everything that her bedroom back home wasn't. Hermione's room was small, with a plain bed, and a hand me down desk by her one small window.

She sighed, and looked over to the windows. Crossing the room, she lent against the window frame. It was too dark to see the grounds outside, but she could just make out the outline of bushes in the moonlight. Hermione looked down at her watch, it was almost nine thirty. A sudden knock at the door made her jump. She took a deep breath and crossed the room to the door, and pulled it open. Draco glanced up from the floor with an almost smoldering look that made her stomach flip again. "Finished unpacking?" She nodded her reply. "Good, come with me." He held out his hand to her, and she took it. He led her down the hall to a grand staircase, which they descended to the first floor main hall. _That_ she remembered, and off to the left was a room she would rather never enter again. Draco steered her away from that part of the hall, as if trying to protect her from seeing it. He stood in her line of view the whole way past the entrance, not that she would have tried to look at it anyway. He took her down a large corridor, past a few more doors, coming to stop in front of another large oak door that matched all the others in the manor. He knocked lightly, Hermione bit her lip, and tightened her grip on his hand. Draco squeezed her back, "yes?" Came a voice from the other side. Draco turned the knob on the door and pushed it open.

Hermione almost gasped when she saw the room. It was an identical twin to the one the room of requirement had produced when Draco had opened it. On the warn velvet couch sat a woman, whom Hermione instantly recognized. Draco's mother saw them a small smile growing on her face. Shutting the book she had in her lap, she set it on the side table next to her, and stood. She was a lot thinner than what Hermione remembered, and quite a bit paler as well. Her eyes seemed to be sunken into her skull, and her cheekbones where defiantly more prominent, along with her pointy chin. Her hair seemed to harbor a bit more gray than the last time Hermione had seen her. Draco walked further into the room, pulling Hermione along with him. Narcissa looked down at their hands before looking up to meet Draco's eyes, and then to finally see who was standing behind her son. "Hermione Granger..." she said in a slow, half surprised tone. Hermione looked from mother to son and back again. Narcissa extended her hand to her, "When Draco suggested that a friend come for Christmas holiday, I was assuming that he meant Blaise or another one of his friends." Hermione's eyes darted to Draco; he didn't tell his mother that it was her who was actually coming! "However, with the things the way they are," Narcissa looked down at their intertwined hands again, "welcome to our home." Hermione let go of Draco's hand to take his mothers, and shook it lightly before letting go. Narcissa turned to her son, "which room have you given her?" "The princess's sweet" he replied, she hummed at him and nodded before turning to Hermione. "I do hope you find your accommodations admirable. Do let us know if you need anything." Hermione nodded to her, "yes, thank you, it is a lovely room. Thank you for letting me come and stay the holiday." Narcissa eyed her coolly, and stood up a littler straighter, clasping her hands in front of her, "yes of course, any friend of Draco's is always welcome." Then it seemed as though she caught herself, and she blinked a few times. The cold persona melted away, as if she realized she didn't have to act that way around anyone any more. Narcissa then smiled warmly at her, "I am truly glad to have you, my dear." She said in a half whisper, and before she knew it, Draco's mother was wrapping her in a warm hug that could possibly rival Molly Weasley's, almost, but the effort that she had to make was still there, a small hesitance. Hermione hugged her back softly before pulling away. "Are you hungry, dear?" Now _that_ must be a requirement of all mothers! Always worried if you're hungry. "No, thank you, I ate at the castle." Narcissa nodded and then looked to her son. "Well than, I am going to see to the house elves...you two enjoy yourselves." She then walked past the two "friends" and out the door. "Would you like me to give you a tour? Or would you like to turn in for the night?" Draco looked to her over his shoulder; Hermione was still standing slightly behind him. Although she was tired, she didn't want to part from Draco just yet. "Give me the ten cent tour..." she smiled softly, to which he replied, "Come on then." and led her back out the study door.

* * *

Draco took her to almost every part of the house, showing her the many different rooms. The only place she noticed that he didn't even try to come close to was the ballroom, and she knew why. She was grateful that he didn't. Hermione noticed as they walked that the house was hardly decorated for the season, there was only one large tree in the center of the main entrance hall, and it was decorated sparsely. As the tour came to a close, they ended back up at their rooms. Draco stopped at her door before turning to face her. "It's getting late," he said, "you should get some rest, I will see you in the morning." Hermione nodded and watched as he moved past her crossing the hallway to his own door. He looked over his shoulder as he turned the knob and stepped inside, smirking as he started to close the door, but stopped just so that there was enough space to stick his head through. "Goodnight Hermione." She mumbled her goodnight and he shut the door, leaving her in the hallway alone. She turned back to her room; it seems so big without him here with her. Shutting the door behind her, she sighed again, crossed over to the armoire, she grabbed her PJs, a shower sounded so good right now. Once she had scrubbed herself clean, and used a drying spell on her hair, Hermione stepped out of the steam filled bathroom. Hermione put her dirty clothes on the desk chair, thinking she would take care of them tomorrow, but for now she was too tired to do much of anything. Looking around the room again she climbed up onto the bed, pulling back the covers as she did. She lay down, pulling the covers over her, and used her wand to douse the lights. Hermione readied herself for sleep, but her eyes refused to stay closed. They instead roamed around the room, taking in the little details. Her eyes eventually landed on the door, she got a strange feeling in her chest, and she took a deep breath. Just on the other side of the hall, Draco lay sleeping in his own room.

What was she doing here?! After what happened in the war this is the last place she thought she would ever be! She reached up to pinch her bottom lip in thought. So much had changed, and so fast! This is what Dorothy must have felt like when she was in the twister, and landed in the middle of Oz. Hermione rolled over with her back to the door. No, that didn't work either, fear rose up in her at not being able to see if someone entered the room. She flipped back over, again trying to shut her eyes, but to no avail. Finally, Hermione sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She walked over to where her bag lay on the floor next to the desk; she grabbed her hoodie, and her wand from the desk, before crossing the room and slowly pulling the door open soundlessly. Hermione then crossed the hallway over to Draco's door, and pressed her ear to it, She listened intently to see if she could hear him breathing in his sleep. "What are you doing?" Draco had come up the hallway and caught her listening to his door. Hermione screamed, spinning around to press her back to the door. She had her wand out pointing it at him. Draco quickly took a large step forward to grab her wrist, forcing it up and pinning it above her head. Hermione was breathing heavy from the scare. "Careful with that thing!" He said coldly, the old look anger on his face. He blinked, and much like his mother before, seemed to realize what he was doing. Draco loosened his grip on her wrist, but didn't move away, keeping her pinned. She tried to regain her footing to stand up straighter, pushing away from the door, but Draco was unmoving. "What where you doing, Hermione?" he asked again, causing her to avert her eyes. She thanked Merlin that the hallway was dark, and only lit by the light that was coming in from the window at the end of it, other wise he would have seen how red her face was at being caught in this situation. "I couldn't sleep." She confessed. "So you thought it would be a good idea to spy on me?" he lifted on eyebrow at her. "No! I mean…. I…" She couldn't tell him what she was doing, because she didn't even know what she was doing!

Hermione looked back up into his eyes, they where full of amusement. He had dropped the stone face, and was laughing at her again! The though made her angry, and she pushed him in the chest with her free hand. This time he took a step back and let her go, Hermione moved away from his door and quickly tried to make it back to her own room, but he grabbed her again. "Wait…" She stopped in mid stride to look back at him. "I can't sleep either." He pulled her back, she protested slightly, which made her do little hopping steps as he pulled. She tried to glair at him, but it ended up being an awkward sort of smirk, due to the fact that she was trying to hide her smile. Why couldn't she stay mad at him? It was infuriating! Draco looked down at her as she stood before him. Letting out a sigh, he turned to start back the way he came. "Come on then..." Draco said as he drug her along with him. This was becoming a regular thing, him dragging her all over the place. Hermione pulled herself out of his grip, and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Draco turned to look at her with confused eyes. "I am not just someone you can drag around behind you all over the place." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "As you so labeled it, _Malfoy_ , I am your girlfriend. Not a servant." Draco tilted his head slightly to the left and eyed her coolly, before stepping up to her once again. "You labeled it remember, _Granger,_ not me... However, I do like the sound of it." And with that he took her hand again and pulled her down the hallway. He finally let her go when they entered the kitchen. He motioned for her to have a seat on one of the stools next to the counter. Draco then moved to the cupboards and started pulling things out, dropping little bits of this and that into an empty cauldron. Hermione just sat and watch him work, his back was to her, and she couldn't help but look over his physique. It was then that she got a good look at him. He was dressed like any other muggle man would for bed, just a plain white T-shirt, and loose dark green plaid PJ bottoms. His body blocked the view of what he was doing, but soon he turned around with two mugs of steaming liquid, and a plate of cookies. Draco set them down on the counter in front of her.

Hermione took one of the mugs and lifted it to her nose; she sniffed it before deciding to take a drink. Draco watched her, "its just tea... and something to help you sleep." He took a cookie from the plate and bit into it. Hermione eyed him, the mug just barely touching her bottom lip. "Its not poison..." Draco said half rolling his eyes. He then grabbed his own mug, taking a long drink, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. She soon fallowed suit, she was surprised that it tasted much like a Hibiscus berry tea with a dash of honey. There was a small aftertaste that she could only remember ever having after she took a sleeping draught. She set her cup down and held it with both hands. The warmth from it felt good on her chilled fingers. Half way through her tea, Hermione let out a big yawn, and tried to cover it with her hand but failed. Draco smiled softly, "it seems to be kicking in, let's head back up to bed, shall we?" They left the mess on the counter, and headed back up the way they came. With every step Hermione's eyes grew heavier. When they reached the end of the hall, Draco put his hands on her shoulders from behind to guide her to her room, and over to her bed. He made her lay down and tucked her in. Hermione didn't remember much after that. It was like as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up, looking around it took her a moment to remember where she was. She lay there remembering how Draco had helped her with the sleeping tea. _I must get that recipe_ , she thought to herself. Getting out of bed, she wrapped her hoodie (that she slept in) tighter around her. She took a deep breath yawning, her eyes suddenly widened! She smelled COFFEE! She crossed the room quickly over to her door to pull it open, and sniffed again; she fallowed her nose back down to the kitchen. Draco was just poring a cup when she came through the door. "Ooooooo..." she cooed and quickly shuffled over to him, taking the cup from his hand just as he stopped poring. She took it over to the stool she sat at the night before, whispering as she went. "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee...Mmmmm". Draco just watched her and lifted one eyebrow at her. "Sure, you can have that cup, no big deal..." she smiled at him from over the rim of her, well _his_ cup that she stole. Draco shook his head and grabbed a new mug. "Sleep well?" He asked, she hummed her reply and nodded. Swallowing her mouthful of coffee she said, "can you get me your recipe? It worked wonderfully." He turned to her with a new cup in hand, leaning back against the counter. "I could, but I have a price." Hermione lifted her eyebrows, "And that would be?" "I don't know yet, but I will think of something." He said as he took a sip from his mug. Hermione smiled, and looked past him to the grounds outside the window. She gasped and set her mug down, rushing to the window. "It snowed again!" She grinned and turned to Draco, grabbing his arm and shaking him excitedly. He let out a frustrated cry and held his mug up higher. "Ahh...Woman... your treading on dangerous ground!" She had almost made him spill his cup of life giving goodness! "Lets go out!" She was almost jumping for joy. Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. "What is it with you and snow?" She just shrugged and smiled. Draco sighed, "fine, I do owe you for that trick you pulled the last time." She bit her lip, grinning, and ran off upstairs to get dressed. Draco groaned and rubbed his eye with the heal of his hand before fallowing her.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was already heading down the stairs and out the door. She stopped once she hit the bottom step of the grand porch that let up to the front door. It had started to snow again, every bush, hedge, and blade of grass was covered in white. She slowly walked forward, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the snow. It was dead quiet, she could feel it pressing in on her ears. The only sound she could hear was the crunching of the snow under her feet, and the soft sound of the snow flakes hitting the ground. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath of cold fresh air; she could feel it in her lungs. The light was more of a pink than a bright white, with the sun shining through the clouds. Suddenly she felt something hit her in the back with a thud, Hermione spun around to see Draco bending down to scoop up another handful of snow. "Did you just hit me?" She sounded astonished. Draco just grinned and packed the snow in his hand into a ball. Hermione quickly grabbed her own handful of snow and ran as she started to make her ammunition. She ducked behind a bush and waited. She didn't hear anything for a moment, so she slowly crept around the bush to see what he was doing. Draco was no longer on the porch, Hermione stood to look around when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She screamed and giggled, trying to wiggle her way out of his clutches. He leg go with one hand and spun her around to face him, before wrapping his arms around her again. "Your going to pay for that little stunt you pulled back at the castle." Draco said in a threatening voice. Hermione tried to wiggle out of his grip again, but lost her balance. They both fell back into the soft snow, Draco was pinning her yet again. How did she keep ending up in these situations? When was it her turn to be the pinner? She was thinking all this, and Draco could tell; he could see the wheels turning, and he took advantage of it. He scooped up a large handful of snow, and dumped it on her head laughing, Hermione gasped, and lay there in shock; he had extracted his revenge! Taking advantage of him not paying attention herself, she pushed against the ground with her foot, lifting her hip and tipping him over onto his back, she then pinned him down in the snow by straddling his hips, and her hands just over his shoulders. "Ha! Now what!" she cried triumphantly.

Draco chuckled and smiled up at her, "You got me. I admit defeat." Hermione grinned down at him and tried to shake her head to get the snow out, but it didn't do much good, it was packed into her hair in clumps. Draco reached up and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, along with some melted snow on her cheek. She stiffened slightly when his cold fingertips touched her skin, and shivered when they made their way to the back of her neck. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Draco pulled her down closer to him. They only had an inch or two between them; she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Hermione suddenly took a handful of snow and smacked it into Draco's ear. He let out a growl, Hermione quickly got up, giggling. She turned to run, but Draco had grabbed her ankle and tripped her up. She screamed as she fell forward into the snow again. He drug her to him by her foot, grinning. "Your mine, Granger!" Hermione laughed again and kicked her feet, ripping her foot out of his hand. Trying to run again, she actually got a few steps in when she hear him get up behind her. "I'm faster than you!" He called after her. Hermione half screamed, half laughed, and looked over her shoulder, her eyes widened as she realized he was a lot closer than she thought! She quickly made her way to an entrance in a row of hedges, and ducked through to the other side. Pausing for a moment to look back and see where Draco was. Little did she know that he had taken off in the other direction, and was at the end of the row waiting for her, his back to the hedge, and listening for her foot steps. Hermione looked around, breathing heavy and grinning. She tried to anticipate what Draco would do. Hermione bit her lip, and listened. It was quiet like before, no sound, save the falling snow, and then she heard it, a shuffling at the end of the row. Hermione bent down to pick up another handful of snow, and slowly started making her way to where she heard the sound, stepping softly to make as little sound as possible. When she reached the end of the row, she paused for a second before jumping out and yelling "HA!" But no one was there. A thud hit her from behind again, this time in the back of the leg. Hermione quickly turned to see Draco at the opposite end of the wall of hedges. "Hey!" she yelled at him before taking off in his direction. Draco ducked back behind the hedge and disappeared. Hermione fallowed, but didn't see where he went. "No fair, you know the layout!" She stood there in silence for a minuet. Then she saw a little spot of black out of the corner of her eye. Hermione crouched down and grinned; taking slow small steps towards the direction she saw it. She turned the corner and there he was with his back to her. She grinned, covering her mouth to keep from giggling. She pulled back her arm, and threw the snowball as hard as she could. It collided with Draco's side with a dull thud, Hermione cheered. Draco's head whipped around to see her, and he took off running in her direction. "Oh crap!" Hermione yelled and tried to get away, but Draco was too fast and had her in his arms within a second.

"Truce, truce!" She screamed, as Draco lifted her up off the ground, spinning her around in a circle. "Good, because I would have won anyway." He grinned at her. "Uh huh. " Hermione agreed, he was right, she was out of shape, and he was well trained. She really had to stop picking fights with Quidditch players; it was not in her favor… Ever! Draco set her back on her feet, and grinned. "So what's my prize for winning?" He had his arms around her waist, Hermione turned to face him. "You didn't win, it was a truce!" "Uh huh," he agreed, "but you where the one who called it. So you forfeit, making me the winner." "You have some twisted logic, Malfoy." Hermione said as she put her arms up around his neck, he just smiled down at her. "When its in the interest of me winning, of cores!" He was still smiling; Hermione decided that she liked his smile, rare as it was. It suited him better than that stupid sneer. "What?" he asked her, she didn't realize she was looking fondly at him. "Nothing," She started, but changed her mind. "I just like it when you smile, much better than that smirk you always do, and 100 times better than when you used to sneer at me." Her fingertips played with the soft hairs on the back of his neck. Draco's smile faded slightly at the mention of how he used to be, and he looked away from her. Even though he apologized, and she had accepted it, he still felt ashamed of how he acted before the war. Hermione tilted her head to catch his eye again. "Hey, the past is past, yeah?" He nodded his reply, "Okay then… It's good, I'm good, you're good, it's all good." She said in an awkward voice that made him chuckle and smile again. "You are so weird." He mumbled to her, Hermione just grinned back. "But you like weird, or else I wouldn't be here." He just hummed at her and pulled her closer. "Lets go inside, I can't feel my ears." Hermione moved her hands to cover his cherry red ears, to help warm them up for a moment, Draco bowed his head and placed a light kiss on her lips that made Hermione's stomach feel like she swallowed a bunch of butterflies.

* * *

Hermione decided to send out her Christmas presents a day early. Draco had let her use the Malfoy eagle owl to send them. When she want out to the Owlery, and opened the door, Hermione was greeted with to two very familiar, large orange eyes. Squinting at the owl as she walked up to it, she said, "I know you." reaching out slowly to stroke its feathers. It looked away as if telling her that it was too good to acknowledge her, but took a side ways step towards her as if telling her not to stop. The owl's actions made Hermione smile; this was totally a Malfoy bird. After instructing the owl on where the packages where to go, and tying them together to make the flight easier, the large owl swooped out if the window. Hermione watch it go until it was just a speck in the water colored sky, it would be dark soon, and the sun was going down fast. Hermione turned to make her way back inside, she had one last gift to give. She went in search of Draco, first looking up in his room, but then remembered the room of requirements twin. Turning on her heal she headed straight there.

Draco was lounging on the warn velvet couch, in the same place his mother was sitting a few days ago. He looked up over the top of his book when she entered the room. Hermione walked over, and pulled his right leg off the couch. She sat down in between his knees, and curled her feet up on the couch, moving to lay her head on his chest. Draco watched her the whole time, not sure of what she was doing, but when she ended up laying on him, he half smiled and draped his arm over her. He nuzzled the top of her head before turning back to his book. "I have something for you." She said and lifted up a little to look at him. He lifted one eyebrow at her in reply. Hermione then reached into her pocket and pull out the little velvet bag she had been carrying around for a few days now. She held it out to him, Draco was hesitant to take it, but shifted under her to put his book down on the table behind his head. He took the little bag, "Its not Christmas yet." He said looking it over. "I know, but I wanted you to have it now." She watched him intently as he untied the string holding the bag closed and pulled it open. With two fingers, he reached into the small bag to pull out a bit of the chain. Looking to Hermione, then back to his present, Draco pulled the dragon scale out and let it hang in the air. It twisted a little, shimmering in the light from the fire. Draco's eyes shot to where it used to hang around Hermione's neck, then up to her face. "Why are you giving me this?" He said in a soft whisper. Hermione took the chain from his hand and undid the clasp; she reached around his neck and fastened it for him. "The person who gave it to me told me that it would help remind me of something very important." She fixed the scale so it lay flat on his chest. "And what was that?" Draco never took his eyes off her the whole time she was putting the necklace on for him. Hermione sat back a little. "That you can no more control the actions of a dragon, than you can of other people. The only thing you can control is yourself, and how you react to those people. All the rest, what people think of you, or don't think of you is completely out of your control. All that matters is what you think of yourself." She smiled at him and gave him a shrug; he picked up the scale, looking at it once more. "Thank you." She nodded and moved to lie back down in her spot, the pendant just in front of her nose. Draco hugged her tight and laid his cheek on her head. Hermione watched the fire crackle and dance in the fireplace, and listening to his heartbeat. She was doomed from the moment she laid back down, the warmth of his body was like a blanket, and the sound of the fire was her lullaby. Her eyes grew heavy, his breathing slowed; soon the two were fast asleep in each other's arms.

Narcissa came around some time later looking for the two. When she found them fast asleep, she walked up behind the couch quietly so not to wake them, looking down at them. Draco's head had lulled to the side and back against the arm of the couch, Hermione had her left hand tucked up under her chin and her other arm tucked between Draco's body and the cushions, his right leg hanging off the edge. Narcissa brushed a stay hair from her son's forehead; she hadn't seen him so peaceful in years. Her eyes moved down to where Hermione lay in his arms, and smiled at the girl. "This is your doing." She whispered softly, moving her hand from her son's hair to pick up one of Hermione's curls, she twirled it in her fingers. "And I thank you for it." Narcissa watched them for a moment before walking over to the cupboard in the corner to pull out a large deep red blanket. She took it back to the couple on the couch, fanning it out to cover them both. She bent down to kiss her sons forehead lightly before making her way out of the room, but not before glancing back at the two sleeping teens. She smiled and shut the door behind her softly.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, this chapter was so fun to write! and gave me quiet a few other ideas that I'm going to be working in soon! Soooooo, tell me your favorite parts so far? I think mine was the coffee bit, and the snow fight… decisions, decisions!**

 **As always!**

 **Like, comment, and I'll most likely kill you in the morning…**


	11. Chap 10: When the inevitable happens

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH! NOR ANY OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE REFERENCED THROUGH OUT THE STORY!

Please read and comment!

ENJOY!

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 10

* * *

 **Ok so I goofed on the timeline from the last chapter. I said that Hermione sent out her gifts "a few days early", but that wouldn't fit, so I have to change it to just one day, this chapter will take place on Christmas Day. I just wanted to clarify that so no one is like… Wait… but you said! Anyway, crisis averted.**

 **Also!** **VERY IMPORTANT** **! I can't stress this enough!** **THERE IS EXTREME ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!** **If you choose to skip it, I will label it later where it is about to start, and end so you can just jump ahead,** **HOWEVER** **, in every real relationship, this topic does come up eventually, and this is my reasoning for adding this in. So I just wanted to warn you that it is in here…**

 **Okay then… Carry on!**

* * *

Draco woke up first. With his eyes still closed, he tried to stretch, lifting his arms above his head, but something heavy was holding him down. It was making him hotter than he would normally be in his bed. Opening his eyes he looked around, oh… right, he fell asleep in the study again. He looked down to see what was so heavy holding him down and froze, his arms still up in the air. A bushel of brown curls spread out over his chest. Memories of last night flashed through his mind. He picked up the dragon scale she had given him last night to examine it, then his eyes flicked to the brown haired girl still asleep. Twirling the scale in his fingers he draped his arm back over her, settling back in to the couch before moving Hermione's hair out of her face to watch her for a moment. Her breathing was soft, and quiet. She stirred slightly and he froze again, not wanting to wake her up. His eyes flicked to the blanket covering them, and then over to the door. Had his mother come in and seen them like this? He was sure he was going to hear about this later. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione protectively, and nuzzled her hair, not taking his eyes off the door. It was still early in the morning and the light was just beginning to come through the windows. Even thought he wasn't tired, Draco closed his eyes, and lent his head back against the arm of the couch again.

A few hours later Hermione's eyes slowly opened. The room was bathed in a soft blue light. She took a deep breath and lifted her head to look around. When her eyes fell on who was acting as her pillow she tried to sit up quickly. However, Draco pulled her back to him, his eyes still closed. "Just a few more minutes." He mumbled sleepily, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled to herself, and lay back down on his chest. "Just a few more minutes." She confirmed. Draco nodded and hummed, snuggling back into place with her. Hermione didn't close her eyes, but just lay there, listening to him breath, and traced circle on his chest with her fingertip. Her eyes grew wider as she realized what today actually was! Lifting her head to look up at him, she whispered "Merry Christmas, Draco." He smiled softly, still not opening his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Granger."

Later in the morning, after they had finally decided to get up and be productive. Hermione was in her given room, She had started a pile in the middle of the floor sorting through what needed to be cleaned and what was still clean. Draco came down the hall, and stood in her doorway, he knocked lightly on the door. She turned to look over her shoulder at him with a smile. "Hello." Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "Do you want to go somewhere with me today?" he asked her. "Where?" she looked at him quizzingly. "You will just have to come and find out." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. Hermione squinted at him, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. "Okay." She agreed. "Good, grab your coat." And with that he turned and walked down the hall, Hermione quickly grabbed her jacket and ran after him, putting it on as she went. She caught up with him half way down that hall. He smirked at her and held out his hand, which she took. They took a few more steps before Draco appropriated them to a small open field. Hermione wasn't ready for the shift and almost fell when they landed, but Draco reached out to hold her upright. "Alright?" he asked as he helped her regain her footing. She nodded looking up at him, "Where are we?" She said before turning around and seeing the rickety looking structure that was diffidently being held up by magic. The burrow stood just as it always had, and just like Hogwarts, looked untouched by the war. Hermione's mouth dropped open, she looked from the house to Draco and back again. "What are we doing here?" She asked him quietly. "I know how much this meant to you, and I knew you wouldn't come on your own." Hermione was flooded with mixed emotions. She was Happy to see the burrow, nervous about the people inside, mad at Draco for not asking her first, but thankful he didn't. He saw her hesitation and took her hand once more, "Come on, then…" , and started to lead her to the front door.

The warm voices got louder as they came closer to the home. Hermione bit her lip nervously, how was this going to go, her showing up with Draco, hand in hand. She pulled back a little when they where only a few steps from the front door. Draco looked back at her, and could see the nervousness on her face. He gave her hand a squeeze; her eyes flicked to him from the front door, she smiled slightly, nodding. Draco knocked three times on the door and waited. "Who could that be?" Hermione heard Molly say from inside over the murmur and laughter of everyone else in the room. Footsteps could be heard then coming up to the door. Hermione shifted her weight from foot to foot. Draco moved to kiss her cheek lightly before anyone could see, it made her smile and relax, but she still gripped his hand with her two. Within seconds the door was pulled open, and an older fiery red haired witch stood in the doorway. It was quiet for a moment, as Molly looked Draco over; from his white blond hair to his black and gray, hooded Hogwarts Quidditch letter jacket, that had a large green "H" on the left side of his chest, and the Slytherin crest on the same shoulder, to his dark blue jeans and black boots, and back up again. She said nothing but a small movement behind him caught her eye. Molly shifted to see who it was and screamed when Hermione came into view. She threw her hands up in the air and pushed Draco out of the way to get to her.

Hermione was instantly wrapped in the warmest, firmest hug she could ever remember. She was grinning from ear to ear as Molly rocked her back and forth still embracing her. When she pulled back from the hug, Ron's mother held Hermione by the shoulders. "Let me get a proper look at you! I thought you weren't coming!" At that Hermione looked From Molly to Draco, and back again, shrugging with a chuckle. "Well, never mind all that… Come in! Come in!" Draco let Hermione go in first, and shut the door behind them as they entered. Everyone was happy to see Hermione, hugging her and pulling her farther into the room. Draco stayed by the door with his hands in his jacket pockets. It wasn't until Harry came over to thank him for getting Hermione here that he finally came in to join the others. Ron stared him down from the other side of the room, and only stopped when Ginny smacked him in the arm, whispering something Draco couldn't hear. He could feel the tension rolling off of Ron directed straight at him. After a while, the girls left to help Molly in the kitchen, leaving the men to talk. Harry and Arthur started going on about the use of certain muggle items, and how they worked. Ron was staring at Draco again with a look on his face that said he wanted to slotter him.

Ron made his way around the couches to the other side of the room where Draco stood with his back to one of the walls, hands still in his pockets. He eyed Ron as he moved, readying himself for a fight if need be, but still trying to look as if he didn't care. Ron stopped a few feet from him, clenching his jaw; Draco lifted an eyebrow. They stood there for a moment not saying anything. Then Ron spoke up "I don't like you, Malfoy." Draco lifted his chin slightly, "I could say the feeling is mutual." Ron's furrowed his eyebrows, "and it seems that Hermione has forgiven you, I haven't the foggiest why, She says you changed, Harry thinks so to. Doesn't mean I do." Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "But some how you got her here," He nodded in the direction of Hermione in the kitchen, "so…" He trailed off not able to say the words, but Draco still got the gist, and nodded his reply. "Good," Ron said, before leaning in closer, "but I swear, ferret, if you hurt her, I'll rip your head off and use it for Quidditch practice…" Draco looked somewhat amused by the threat, but didn't say a word back. Ron moved to walk past him, jamming his shoulder into Draco's as he passed.

The rest of the day went on like nothing even happened, and like every year before. They all sat down to a beautiful dinner that Hermione and Ginny had helped Molly prepare. Draco had never had such a warm, delicious, handmade meal. He had eaten his full and then some. When dessert came around, he happily declined patting his stomach, "I have to watch my girlish figure, but thank you all the same." It was then that they all moved back into the living room for opening gifts. Draco just sat back behind everyone and smiled as he watch their faces. Everyone laughing and cooing over their new gifts. At least everyone got a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione's was a beautiful sky blue with a gold "H" on the front. Shortly after everyone was finished, Molly got up and disappeared into one of the back rooms. She came out shortly with a silver oddly wrapped package in her hands, and headed straight for Draco. He stood from where he was sitting on the arm of the couch beside Hermione, and looked down at the short plump woman. "There you are, dear, I wasn't sure to expect you, but here you are all the same." She held out the package to him. "How did you know I might come?" He mumbled, but she just winked and patted his shoulder before moving past him to retake her seat. Hermione looked back over her shoulder at him, with a coy smile. Draco looked from her to the package in his hand. "Well?" She asked him, he carefully pulled the paper off, as if he was trying to save it. Hermione shook her head at how meticulous he was being. Just like Malfoy to take his time on something like this. He shifted the thing from one hand to the other to remove the paper, laying it on the floor but his feet. Holding up the thing, it unfolded. In his hands hung a Dark forest green sweater with a gray D right in the middle of the chest. It was clearly hand made, and nothing like anything else he owned. He could help but grin. It was so simple but he loved it. Draco looked over to Mrs. Weasley and nodded his thanks, she nodded her " _my pleasure_ " in return.

Soon everything started to wine down. Draco had moved to the couch, and Hermione was leaning back against him. She let out a yawn, trying to cover it with her hand. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" He whispered in her ear. "Are you staying?" She whispered back. He bit his lip, (something Hermione had never seen him do, but liked) Shook his head and hummed at her "Hmm Mmm" the look on his face saying _not a chance in hell_. Hermione scrunched her lips into the corner of her mouth, and nodded, saying "I'm ready to go." Before standing and stretching. Draco stood as well, "are you sure?" She nodded again. "I'm tired, and if I stay I wont get any sleep." She tried to lie and blame it on sleep deprivation, instead of admitting that she wanted to stay with him. He nodded and let her pass him so she could say her goodbyes. Molly protested, like Hermione knew she would, Harry and Ron only tried once to get her to stay. Ginny knew exactly why she was leaving but didn't say anything except goodbye. Everyone else just waved from the kitchen, and Arthur walked them to the door. He held his hand out to Draco, who hesitantly took it. Arthur shook his hand so hard that Draco's whole body shook. "Thank you my boy, for Bringing Hermione to see us." "My pleasure, sir." He replied. With a promise to everyone to come back soon, the couple walked back to where they originally appropriated in. Hermione turned to face Draco, who held out his hand to her. She took it and within a second everything was spinning before they landed just outside the front door of the manor.

She was ready for it this time, and caught herself as they landed. She started to take a step toward the door, but Draco held her back. "I didn't get to give you my present." He said as he dug in his coat pocket. "I thought taking me to the burrow was my present." Hermione stated, looking confused. "That was..." he trailed off, not sure what to call it. He just knew that if she didn't go to see her friends for Christmas she would feel like she missed out of something, and be upset with herself eventually for not going. "Here..." he pulled a small box out of his pocket; it was about the size of an elegant ring box. Hermione froze looking at it in his outstretched hand. He tilted his head to the right slightly and bounced the box in his hand, as if telling her to go ahead and take it. She reached out and took the box from him, hesitating on opening it. Inside was a beautiful silver pedant, it had a long neck of filigree that curved in a slight backwards "s" shape, and at the end curled around an upside down tear shaped fire opal. Hermione gasped softly, and traced the necklace with her fingertips. Draco took a step closer to her, taking the box from her hand to pull the necklace out. He slipped the empty box back into his pocket before motioning for her to turn around. Hermione gathered up her hair to get it out of his way, and turned as instructed. Once he clasped the chain around her neck, he stepped back. She turned back around, straightening the pendant to hang properly. "Thank you, its beautiful." She said, Draco nodded, "A beautiful girl needs beautiful things." Hermione blushed, and bit her lip. Draco didn't do anything this time, he didn't tug her lip out of her teeth, he didn't say anything, he just grabbed her and pulled her to him. Before Hermione knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. When he pulled back Draco stared down at her, and her up at him. Hermione gave a small shiver at how his ice like eyes where filled with fire. Draco miss took the shiver to mean she was cold, "lets get you inside, and warmed up." He ushered her to the door, and held it open for her. Hermione thanked him as she passed into the house. They walked up to their rooms hand in hand, and silence. It was late, and as they came up to her given room, she let out another little yawn that she failed yet again to hide. She turned to say goodnight, but he just kissed her forehead, and half smiled before walking back to his own room.

Hermione closed the door behind her, and leaned back against it. Another shiver raced through her body. She looked around the room she had come accustomed to, when her eyes landed on the bathroom; she pushed herself forward off of the door. A nice hot bath sounded _so_ good right now! Hermione gathered what she needed and went to start the water. As she slipped in and felt the warmth seep into her muscles, she let out a sigh. She was right; this is just what she needed to end the day. That and maybe some hot chocolate! Roughly about 30 minutes later, Hermione was clean, dried and dressed for bed. As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw that there was a big mug of steaming hot chocolate sitting on the desk waiting for her. She looked around the room, the door was still shut and nothing else seemed to be disturbed. She smiled to herself as she remembered the house elves in the kitchens below. Walking over to pick up the mug, Hermione whispered her greatest thanks to the little unseen elves, and sat on the edge of her bed sipping her drink, thinking about the day. She was so surprised that Draco and Ron where actually civil to each other today. She was worried when they first got there, and Ron went over to talk to him. It ended up being a fantastic day. Finishing her cup, she put it back on the desk, said her quiet thank you's again, and climbed into bed. She found it very easy to fall asleep that night, with a full belly and happy memories.

* * *

The next few days flew by; it was mostly spent reading with Draco in the study. They did make a trip to Diagon Alley at one point; it was nice to get out of the house. They walked down the street side by side, Draco had his hands in the pockets of his letter jacket, and Hermione held onto the strap of her new bag that Ginny had given to her for Christmas. She was looking in the windows as they passed, when she suddenly stopped. Draco had taken a few steps without her before realizing she wasn't next to him anymore. He turned back to see what had caught her attention. Hermione was staring at an old book that was displayed in the window. It seemed to be a first addition of "tales of Beedle and Bard". Draco sighed and shook his head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "We have one at home, Hermione, you don't need two." She stared at his back as he pulled her along. Did he just say we and home in the same sentence? As if she had claim to what was his? Or that it was already hers, and that she lived there? She made a mental note to ask him about that later.

They stopped at the leaky cauldron for dinner, and some butter beers. It was nice to be out of the house with Draco, without a lot of people gawking at them. However, the alley did seem to be rather deserted today. Quite a few people where still in war mode, and where still getting used to the idea that it was safe to be out and about. Draco was leaning back in his chair, with one arm draped over the back of it, and his legs stretched out under the table. Hermione sat with her feet crossed at the ankles and had them neatly tucked under her chair, resting the weight on the toe of her shoe. They where complete opposites, white blond hair against dark brown, crystal gray eyes watching honey brown ones. Light fair skin, contrasting a sun kissed tan. Gryffindor and Slytherin, two people could not be any more different. Hermione played with her napkin in her lap. It was then that Draco caught that look in her eye, she was thinking again. "What?" He asked as he popped the last bit of sandwich into his mouth. His sudden question brought her out of her thought bubble. Hermione put her elbows up on the table, and leaned forward. "Back at the bookstore, when I saw that book I wanted. You told me to leave it because we already have one at home, and I don't need two." Draco sighed and half rolled his eyes, seeing where she was going before ever she got there. "Are you with me?" He asked her. "What?" She replied confused. He lent forward, mimicking the way she was sitting. "Are…you… with… me?" He said slower. "Are you in a relationship with me, are you _mine_?" He tried to clarify. Hermione blinked at him, what was with him and having to stake a claim on things? She nodded. "Yes, but what..." he cut her off, "Then what I have, you have... If you want it..." "This isn't marriage, Draco. That's not how it works yet!" She half whispered, half shouted, cutting his words off the same way he did hers. He lifted his eyebrows at her, "Yet... " That word had a nice ring to it for him, it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "Ok, fine." Draco said, sitting back in his chair. "But its true, if I have something and you need it, it's yours. Just ask." He left it at that. Hermione then realized that this was the best way he knew how to show his affection. Draco had never been in a real relationship. All he knew was he had so much, and she had some, but he could give her what she didn't have... he had the means. "Draco..." Hermione tried again, she didn't feel comfortable with him lavishing his money on her, and it made her feel gold digger-ish. "Hermione, " he stopped her again, "You're right, I don't know how this works, I'm doing the beast I can." That took her back a bit, he was trying, and that's more than Ron ever did. He didn't know the cuddly side of things; with they way he was brought up, money was power. Everything else was a weakness. Hermione reached out to touch his hand, and he almost flinched back, but something in her eyes made him want to stay where he was. She laced her fingers through his, and just looked at him. Draco looked away first. "It's getting late, we should go." And with that he stood, letting his hand slip from hers. He stood, shoving his hand back into his pocket, and waited for her to gather her things. He walked in front of her, leading the way to the door, once they where back outside in Diagon alley he turned and started back down the sidewalk. Hermione stopped and just watched him keep walking, after a moment he turned back to her. "Come on" he said. Hermione stood firm, and unmoving. He walked back to her, "Granger..." but she just held out her hand to him. He looked at it, and then back up to her. "Hold my hand, Draco." It wasn't a request; she had picked that little tid-bit up from him. "In public..." she stated as a sentence finisher. He hesitated, "Are you with me?" She copied his question from earlier. Draco looked her in the eyes, getting the hint. He took her hand, and they started walking together down the sidewalk. Hermione wrapped her free hand around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked to her as she did so, her touch sent electricity running through his body. It felt weird, but good to have someone this close.

When they arrived at the manor, Draco held the door open again to let her pass by. They had not said a word sense leaving the Leaky Cauldron. He walked her up to her room, again in silence. They stood in front of her door for a moment, Draco seemed like he had something he wanted to say, but just could not bring himself to actually say the words. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again with a soft sigh. "Goodnight, Hermione." "Good night, Draco." He nodded to her, and then left to his room. Again he left Hermione in the hallway; she turned to go into her room. She couldn't get over the feeling that something was off with Draco. He wasn't acting like his _new_ old self. It was like he was battling against something inside him. Hermione nodded to herself as she dressed for bed, opting for just an oversized t-shirt. She climbed up onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her. She sat there thinking of what he must be going through. Fighting against everything his father had instilled in him, and not knowing how to be in a real relationship. She finally decided that she would be patient with him, and help him learn. With that she smiled to herself, lay down, and turned out the lights with her wand. She was asleep within a few minutes.

 ** _~~ IF YOU CHOOSE TO JUMP AHEAD, DO SO NOW~~_**

Draco sat up with a start, gasping for air, drenched in sweat. He threw himself out of bed and ran to his door; ripped it open and stepped out into the hallway, everything was quiet. Slowly with soft steps, he made his way over to the door across the hall. His whole body was shaking; he stopped in front of it, taking a few fast deep breaths before reaching out with a shaking hand to grab the doorknob. Slowly turning it, he pushed the door open, and looked inside. The room was dark, but his eyes still darted to every corner. "Draco?" Hermione had sat up on her elbow, looking him over, surprised to see him standing in the doorway in only his boxers. She started to climb out of bed, but he was across the room in two strides, wrapping her in his arms before she could move any farther. "Draco, you're shaking!" He pulled her tighter, burring his face in the crook of her neck, his hand on the back of her head, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Draco, you're scaring me… what happened?" she pulled back from him, he couldn't look her in the eye. It was as if he was trying to hold the words in by holding his breath. A half sob half gasp came from him when he opened his mouth. Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face to try and get him to look at her. Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled them away, finally looking up at her with bloodshot eyes. He was only able to get out a small soft whisper "I killed you…"

Draco dropped his head, not able to hold her gaze. A look of horror passed over Hermione's face, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. He curled up on the bed next to her, leaning into her caress; she pulled the covers up over the both of them. As they lay there for what seemed like forever, Hermione stroked the hair on the back of his head and neck to calm him. His face again buried under her chin. She pulled back slightly to look at him when his breathing had slowed. Draco's crystal gray eyes almost seemed transparent, and they shifted back and forth as it trying to decide which of hers to look into. He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb, a worried look still on his face. "It was so real…" he whispered again, and Hermione shushed him softly. The space between them seemed to shrink without them realizing it. Draco's bottom lip bumped hers, his hand moved to lace his fingers through her hair, placing his hand on the back over her head again. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips pressed to hers more. Draco took a deep breath, opening his mouth. She copied him and granted him access to seek out her tongue with his own. She moved to rest her hand on his side, his skin felt hot under her fingertips. Draco shifted up onto his elbow, rolling her back slightly. Moving his hand down over her shoulder, down her arm, and to her hip, leaning into her more he deepened the kiss. Hermione noted that it was like he was desperate to feel every part of her, to push the horror of his nightmare out of his mind with real facts; she was alive, and her body was warm. He pulled up the hem of the big t-shirt she was using for nightgown, and slipped his hand under, gripping her side; wanting to feel her skin. It was smooth and reminded him of silk, he moaned into her mouth as he rolled her farther onto her back. Hermione moved her hands to his back, pulling him with her as she rolled onto her back, allowing him to move on top of her. He sat back on his knees, kneeling in between hers. Grabbing her shirt, he pushed it up to expose her stomach. Hermione arched her back to allow the fabric to move freely. Draco took hold of her hand and pulled her up to a sitting position, he then moved her arms up over her head so he could pull the shirt all the way off, and tossed it to the side. He wasted no time leaning in to kiss her again, moving over her as he lightly pushed her back down onto the bed, supporting his weight with his elbows. Hermione was lost in the moment, her hand went back to his sides, and slid their way across his back, she pulled him to her wanting to feel the weight of him on her. Draco complied and relaxed his shoulders slightly, letting his body press hers into the mattress. She moved to hook her left leg over his hip. Draco lifted his chin, and she mirrored him. Taking advantage, he moved to her throat, kissing, and nibbling at the soft skin there. Hermione rolled her head to the side and let out a small sound, a mix of a moan and a whimper. Her sounds excited him more, and he moved a hand down to grab her leg just behind her knee, pulling her to him as he pushed forward with his hips. She could feel him through the fabric of their underwear, he was already very hard and it felt good as he rubbed up against her. Hermione pushed back against him, making him moan again. He moved his kissing down to over her shoulder, and to her chest. His hand released her leg and traveled up her thigh to her hip, he squeezed her there before moving farther to her ribs. She arched her back again as his hand move to brush the side of her breast. Hermione gasped as he pinched her nipple, causing a moan to escape her lips, it was louder this time. His kisses moved farther down over her chest, moving in the direction of where his hand was assaulting her nipple. He wanted to taste it, and so he did. Draco took her into his mouth and sucked hard, making her gasp in reply. He gripped her breast as he sucked on her, squeezing tightly. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, her breathing turning to panting. He switched to the other side, not wanting it to feel left out. She had never felt like this before, it felt amazing!

Draco moved to get a hand up under her back, lifting her slightly he used his other hand to push her panties down. She helped, kicking them to the bottom of the bed. He pulled back releasing her nipple from his mouth, and look up into her eyes. His hand tracing up the back of her leg to her knee; He pushed it out, making her spread her legs more for him. Her skin tingled as he traced the inside of her thigh with his fingertips. They where both breathing hard, looking into each other's eyes. Draco quickly reclaimed her lips, as he moved his hand farther up her thigh, just above the patch of well-kept hair there. Hermione gasped into his mouth as his finger slipped down over the little hidden button of her clitoris. He rubbed her in small circles, making her whole body jump each time. He pushed his finger down farther, moaning as he felt how ready she was for him. Draco pivoted his hand to push his fingers up inside her, keeping his thumb on her little button, rubbing it as he moved his fingers into and out of her, to make sure she was good and ready. Hermione's body took on a life of his own. Her hips started to rock back and forth, moving up to great his fingers every time he pushed them back into her, each time going deeper. Her moans and whimpers we becoming more frequent, letting Draco know she was building. He continued to explore her from the inside as he tried to get his boxers off, Hermione helped him, and soon they joined her panties at the foot of the bed.

He moved to kneel between her knees again; he never once pulled his mouth from hers in all his movements. He moved his hand away from her to hold his weight over her once more. Hermione's stomach clenched as she felt the tip of him bump against where his hand just was. She pulled back slightly from his kiss. This was the time to tell him to stop, this was the line that once crossed could never be taken back. Draco looked down at her as if waiting for her to decide. Her want out weighed her common sense at this point. Hermione put her hand on his bare hips, and pulled him to her, hooking her leg up over the back of his thigh. He paused for a moment to give her a second chance to back out, but she didn't seem to want to take it. He pushed forward slightly with his hips, watching her face as he felt her part easily to grant him entry. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, furrowing her eyebrows together. Draco pushed forward a little more, letting out a breath as he felt her mold around him. He went slow, letting her grow accustomed to having him inside her. When he was half way he felt a slight resistance. She wasn't lying when she said she was a virgin. She moaned as he pushed a little harder with his hips, feeling the resistance give way, and Hermione let out a small whimper. Her body now allowing him to penetrate her deeper, he paused for a moment when he reached his full depth, relishing in the heat he felt from deep inside her. Draco lent down to kiss her again, sucking on her bottom lip before he slowly started to withdraw at the same pace he had entered. Hermione arched her back again, the sensation overwhelming. When he was again half way, Draco switched directions and started moving forward back into her. Hermione lifted her hips up to greet him. Soon they had picked up a little bit of speed and rhythm. Draco pulled back from the kiss to let out a soft throaty moan; Hermione's hands had moved up to grip the edge of her pillow. The bed creaked under them as their weight shifted back and forth.

Draco moved his arms up under her back, gripping her shoulders to pull her down onto him harder. He looked down in between them to see the view of how he was disappearing and reappearing in and out of her over and over before looking back up into her eyes. He wanted to make sure she was still alright. As if sensing his concern, Hermione nodded as she moaned, biting her lip to try and keep the volume down. She arched her back against him again; seizing the opportunity, Draco took her nipple into his mouth. All was lost, Hermione let out a loud moan, and a gasp, with a whimper. Draco pulled her up off the bed and sat back on his knees, wrapping his arms around her to hold her in place. Hermione rotated her hips on him, and he bucked forward. Her gripped his shoulders and lent her head back. "Draco…" she whimpered, and he sucked her nipple harder. Her whole body started to tingle, and wanted to move faster and harder. "Draco…" She whimpered again at a higher pitch. He switched sides, flicking his tongue over the other hard sensitive bud, before latching on. He bounced her in his lap, and sucked her nipple hard again, sending her over the edge. Hermione threw her head back and gasped, gripping his shoulders harder, digging her nails into his skin. Moaning quickly, and loudly, it felt as if something was about to break inside her. "Draco!" she yelled his name just before her body snapped, and a flood of electricity washed through her body. He released her nipple from his mouth to watch her face as she came undone on top of him. Her muscles shuttered around him, and her body convulsed in his arms. They fell back onto the bed, and Draco grabbed the back of her knee again. Supporting his weight on his elbow once more, he thrust into her over and over, faster and harder. Hermione pulled his face to her to suck on his bottom lip like he did her previously. He moaned into her mouth, and seemed to gain a sense of urgency; his moaning began to come out more frequently, but still soft. Hermione knew he was close; She bucked her hips into him to help him achieve his goal.

He buried his face in the pillow just over her shoulder by her ear, suddenly his muscles started to quiver, and he thrust forward with a hard sturdy push, then again, and again, letting out a soft grunt each time as he finished. Draco slowed his pace to a stop shortly after, breathing heavy as he lay on top of her. Hermione kissed his shoulder. He rested for a moment still buried within her. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, and his body started to shake again. He gasped and snaked his arms around her to hold her tight, "I'm sorry…" He whimpered in her ear. "I'm sorry…" and sobbed again. Hermione realized he was crying. She shushed him again, stroking the back of his head, and kissed his neck. He shifted off of her and lay facing her. Instantly she missed the feeling of him filling her. She rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around him. Hermione rested her cheek on the top of his head, and he pulled her tight against him once more, his whole body still quaking. Soon his breathing slowed, and his body began to relax. Hermione lifted her head to look down at him; he had fallen asleep in her arms. She laid back down and continued to stroke his hair, furrowing her eyebrows again, worriedly. She held him all night, not knowing when she herself actually fell asleep along with him.

 ** _~~END ADULT CONTENT~~~_**

The morning found the two still tangled up in each other. Hermione had her arm wrapped around Draco's torso. In his sleep he had rolled over so now she was facing his back. Her arm was tucked up under his; He had laced his fingers through hers, and was holding her hand, (his palm to the back of her hand) against his chest tightly. They both had their free arms tucked up under the pillow that they where sharing. Hermione's body was pressed flush up against him, and their legs where tangled together, her lips where just an inch from the back of his neck. She took a deep breath, and the sent of him filled her nose. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see the pail blond hair in front of her. The images of last night rushed to the forefront of her mind, and the words he had said about his nightmare. " _I killed you_ " she could hear the desperation in his voice. She remembered how he was shaking, covered in sweat, and gasping to catch his breath; Then the actions after, as they lay together in her bed. She tried to calm him, and one thing lead to another. She snuggled in even closer to him if possible, and her movement made Draco groan sleepily. "Stop moving, woman.." he mumbled out. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle and smile to herself. She kissed him lightly on the back of his neck, and it made him squirm slightly.

It wasn't until about noon that the two started to stir. Every time Hermione started to get up, Draco would pull her back into bed. "We can't spend all day in bed!" Hermione protested as Draco tried to pull her once again. "Why not? What else is there to do today?" She tilted her head to the left and smiled at him. Grabbing the pillow she smacked him with it. "Get up!" She had slipped into her Hogwarts sweatpants and a gray camisole at some point. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. "I am going to go get some food, I'm starving." Draco squinted at her when she walked across the room towards the door. He jumped up and grabbed her around the waist with a growl, picking her up. Hermione let out a small scream and a giggle. It was strange, it was like the night before switched something in him. He seemed to want to be more affectionate this morning, but she felt as soon as they left this room everything would go back to how he was before. He lightly bit her neck and she scrunched up her shoulders laughing. "Put me down!" Draco seemed to pause and think. "What's the magic word?" Hermione hummed at him. "LeviOsa, not LeviosA?" She winked at him and he dropped her, shaking his head. She fell and landed on her backside. "Ow!" She groaned and rubbed where she landed looking up at him. She lifted her eyebrows as she took in the view; he looked _really_ good from this angle! He had just his pajama bottoms on, the green plaid ones from before. His chest was bare, and his hair lay in all different directions not being kept in place by any hair products. It was a nice look for him. He held out his hand to her and helped her stand again. "Sorry." He grinned, and reached down to rub where she landed for her. He pulled her to him by gripping her there too, and lifted her up slightly. "I bet you are." She said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. "I can show you how sorry I am." He grinned an evilly, which in turn made Hermione grin back. "Oh yeah?" She said leaning forward slightly. "Yeah..." he said closing the distance more. "Yeah?" She questioned again, touching the tip of her nose to his. Draco nodded still grinning. "Uh huh..." he agreed as he opened his mouth to claim hers, turning back taking her back to the bed to show her the extent of his apology.

The fallowing day was New Years, the time she had left to spend in this little perfect bubble with Draco was coming to an end; faster than she wanted it to. What was going to happen when they got back to school? Would all this stop? He had come so far with opening up to her over these past two weeks. It felt like a life time of being here with him at the manor. Hermione was standing at the window of the study with one arm crossed over her stomach, holding her opposite elbow. She was lost in thought, and chewing on her thumbnail. This is how Draco found her; he came up from behind, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked, but she wasn't sure she should voice her concerns. When she didn't answer he tried again. "That much huh?" She rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn't see. "I'm just thinking of how things are going to be once we get back to school." Draco scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?" She turned in his arms to look up at him. "I mean, we have been in this perfect little bubble for two weeks. What's going to happen when we gat back to school, and add the outside world to this? Is it going to change?" She was staring at his chest the whole time, avoiding his eyes. He looked out the window over her head, and shrugged. "It's going to be what it is." He looked down at her, "nothing is going to change how I feel." Hermione scrunched up her lips to the corner of her mouth, "and how do you feel?" Draco gave her a perplexed look, "What, you don't know?" Tilting his head to the left. Hermione just shook her head, and he grinned, "Remind me to tell you later." Hermione scoffed at him and smacked his chest lightly. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" His eyebrows shot up. "Oh, my full name? I must be in trouble." He grinned at her again.

* * *

 **I hope of you did end up skipping that section of the story that you aren't going to be too confused. Because of that little tid bit though I felt that it was necessary to change the rating. I'm sorry to those readers that don't like those kinds of stories, but as I said before, it eventually happens in every relationship that lasts long enough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would love to know what you guys think… So like always! Like, Comment, and "Help me, you're my only hope!"**


	12. Chapter 11: Shhhhh It's a Secret!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH! NOR ANY OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE REFERENCED THROUGH OUT THE STORY!

Please read and comment!

ENJOY!

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 11

* * *

 ** _Ok, I have to say that I got one of these ideas from a post I saw on pinterest. So I'm not taking credit for it, and would like to say thank you to the person who posted it, who ever you are. I did however tweak it a bit. So thanks! Also some more adult content, but again I marked it so you can skip if you like._**

* * *

The trip back to school was hopefully going to be an uneventful one. Hermione wanted to take the train back, instead of going through the portal like she did to get to the manor. They had arrived at platform 9 3/4 early. Harry, Ron and Ginny hadn't gotten there yet. Hermione only had her satchel, which still had the extended charm on it. Draco didn't bring anything at all; he said if he really needed it he would pop back through the mirror to get it. Narcissa had come with them to say goodbye. She gave Hermione a hug just before they loaded the train, "Now then, you are welcome to our home any time. I do hope you enjoyed your stay with us." Hermione nodded, "yes, it was lovely." She turned to her son and hugged him as well, but only nodded her goodbye to him. She left soon after, to avoid the crowd and traffic of the station. Draco took Hermione's hand and led he onto the train. After they picked their car, Draco took his coat off and tossed into the rack overhead. Hermione did the same but kept her satchel close incase she wanted a book. Draco sat down and put one leg up on the seat, and motioned for her to come over. When she got close enough he pulled her down into his lap, she shifted to sit between his knees and lean back against him. He lent his head back against the wall, as Hermione pulled one of her books out and opened to the first page. She was about to flip the page, but Draco put his finger on the corner, stopping her. "Hold on, almost finished." He was reading over her shoulder, after a few more seconds he nodded, "okay..." and she flipped the page. When she was ready to flip again, she paused. "Ready?" She asked before moving on, he nodded. It continued like this until there came a knock on the cabin door. Hermione looked up to see Ginny standing there. "Well don't you two look comfy…" She was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione blushed and started to move, but Draco wrapped his arm around her and held her in place. When she looked back at him his eyes where set on Ginny, who pretended not to notice, and just came in to sit down. Harry was next to show up and took the seat next to Ginny. Ron was last, he just stood in the doorway looking at everyone. He grumbled to himself before plopping down like a rag doll into the seat next to Harry. He crossed his arms and looked out the window. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable being in the position she was, and all her friends seeing, Ginny was still grinning. She was obviously all for it. Harry just acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary; it was Ron who was creating tension.

It wasn't until they where an hour into their trip, when Draco, and Ginny got on the topic of Quidditch that it started to relax in the compartment. Hermione had moved to sit next to Draco so he could talk more animatedly with Ginny. "But that rule is so ancient! It needs to be overlooked, or done away with!" He was saying. "No, it's a valid point!" Harry had finally chimed in. "I agree with the ferret, it's a stupid rule." Came a voice from the corner of the car, where a very sour Ron had been sitting in silence. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. "What, I'm aloud to have an opinion." Hermione just looked at him, there was hope yet! Ron was actually on Draco's side in the conversation! It went on for hours. The subject changed a few times, and even Hermione put her two cents in every now and then, but by the time the chime sounded letting them know they where close to the school, they where all laughing at some stupid joke Ron had come up with. And just like that, another member of the potter gang was added. Be it the most unlikely person out of the whole school, but non-the less, he was a part of their group now.

* * *

It's was nice to be back at school. Hermione missed the comfort and ease of the manor, and being with Draco 24/7, however, it was good to have something to keep her occupied. N.E.W.T.s where going to be coming up soon, and she didn't study at all over break! She bit her lip trying to hide a smile at the thought of what actually did happen over break though. She was walking down the hall with books in hand when she looked up to see Draco standing there waiting for her. So far, they had been back at school for a week, and it didn't seem like anything was different, which she was glad for. Draco held out his hand to her as she drew closer, well except for this. He held her hand walking down the halls now. It wasn't much, but for Draco PDA was very new! She looked up at him as the walked, and smiled when a glint of light caught her eye. He was still wearing the dragon scale she had given him for Christmas. They didn't say much as they walked, they normally didn't, Draco was still the strong silent type, so much different than before the war. He was much more reserved, and now preferred to stay back out of the limelight. He also seemed to avoid confrontation at all costs. Hermione wondered if they had to be resorted into houses, which one he would be in now. They stopped at the foot of the grand staircase, he had class up in the north tower, and she was headed out into the green houses to help Mrs. Sprout for some extra credit. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, "See you later?" She nodded back to him with a soft smile. She watched him jog up the steps, and then turned to walk out to the grounds.

Ron watched from across the hall as the two parted, his face scrunched up when he saw Draco lean down to kiss Hermione. He stepped up beside her as she made her way out of the castle. "Hello, Ron." Hermione smiled at him, he just grunted back at her. His hands where shoved in his pockets, and the look on his face told her that he was really not happy about something, again. Hermione stopped and turned to face him, "What's gotten into you?" Ron stood a few feet away from her, "Why him Hermione?" "Why who, Ron?" she knew who he was referring to, but decided not to indulge him. He took a step closer to her, "Why the ferret, why _Malfoy_?" Hermione looked at him like he was going crazy, "I thought you two where alright, after the train ride here…" "Well I had to be, didn't I? Every one is all about forgiving him, but I still think he's that slimy git from before. He hasn't change, Hermione. He's going to use you. He's going to hurt you, and throw you out!" Ron kept taking steps closer as he talked. "So you have said before." Hermione stated, in a fierce tone, this was a repeat of the last argument they had about the subject, right before the Halloween ball. "You shouldn't be with him, 'Mione..." he said in a hushed voice, standing right in front of her. "Oh, and I suppose you think you know who I should be with then?" She was staring up at him like she wanted to spit fire at him. He had a hurt look on his face, and he clenched his jaw before speaking, "Me..." Hermione laughed "HA!" and shook her head; she scrunched up her face in a look of disbelief. "What?" Ron leaned in a little, "You should be with me, 'Mione, not that slimy Slytherin, death eater trash." Hermione backed up a step but he fallowed her. "I told you he _has_ changed! The sooner you get that the better! And second of all, Ron, we tried that! It didn't work, you said so yourself! You need to get if through you thick head that it is over. You had your chance, and this is the way it is now, so either you get on board... or leave me alone. Its your choice..." Hermione pushed past him and left him standing there dumbfounded. He reached out to grab her arm, and she spun around to smack him, dropping her books, but he grabbed her wrist. Ron pulled her closer. "Let me go!" She growled at him. He leaned in a bit more, and stopped just an inch from her, but then something seemed to click. He released her and she stumbled backwards. He turned and walked away from her. Hermione bent down to gather her things. She knelt there in the grass, looking over her scattered books and papers.

* * *

The next few days went without incident. Both Hermione and Ron pretended that the argument never happened. He seemed to finally accept the fact that they where over, and moved on. It was Saturday after noon when Hermione walked up to the group as they sat down by the black lake. It seemed as if they where plotting something. As she got closer she could hear words that she knew like _Quidditch, after hours,_ and _secret_. She sat down on the ground next to Harry. "What's going on?" She asked. "Harry came up with the idea that we should have an inter house Quidditch match, all houses put together. No holds bard!" Ginny said eagerly. "And where are you guys going to do this?" Hermione questioned, "If you try to go out after hours to the Quidditch pitch you will all be kicked off the team!" "Harry thought of that too!" Ron stated, "We are going to play in the room of requirement! Since it takes shape of what ever the person needs, it will be perfect!" Hermione just shook her head thinking this was a bad idea.

They all talked excitedly about the idea all the way back up to the castle. When they entered into the main hall, Draco was just coming down the grand staircase. They walked up and met him on the last few steps. They told him about the idea, and he leaned against the railing as he listened. He nodded making the same face as when he found out Goyle could actually read. "I'm in." He said and the others cheered quietly, even Ron seemed happy that he said yes. They all walked over to the Gryffindor table to take a seat and plan further. No one said anything as Draco joined them, and Hermione smiled at the sight of everyone getting along. They had worked out that it would be the fallowing weekend, Saturday night, and would start at 10:00 pm. Ginny was put in charge of figuring out how to get everyone there without being caught, Hermione said she would help her, and the boys would be in charge of getting the room set up. Everyone seemed to be buzzing with excitement as the invitations where passed out, along with explicit instructions on how to arrive. Almost everyone had agreed to play.

It was the night of the match, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione where the first ones to show up. When they walked in it was as if they had just walked out of the castle and over to the Quidditch pitch. Nothing was different. The ceiling seemed to be nonexistent. The sky seemed like a permanent sunset, with all the water colors blending together, and giving off enough light that everything could still be seen. They all climbed onto their brooms to fly and warm up, along with checking to make sure everything was in order. Draco stayed back with Hermione for a moment as the others kicked off from the ground. He motioned for her to climb on as well, which she hesitantly did, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance. She quickly moved to hold him around the middle as he kicked of the ground hard, and shot up into the air. Hermione buried her face in his back until she felt them stop in the air. He flew them around the pitch, looking things over. Harry came up beside them shortly after. That's when the other players started to walk in and join them up in the sky. Draco hovered above everything; he was only holding his broom with one hand. The other was back behind him holding onto Hermione by the back of her knee. Everyone wore their Quidditch uniforms and it was a mixed of all four colors. He flew over toward one of the spectator boxes, hovering just above it, he helped Hermione down into the stands. Lee Jordan was chosen to be the referee; he was fair on a broom and could keep up with the players. He called everyone to the center; it was time to pick teams. Harry and Ravenclaw Jeremy Stretton where picked as team captains. Each team was aloud four chasers, four beaters, one keeper, and two seekers. Harry chose Ron, Ginny (as chaser), Randolph Burrow, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Maxine O'Flaherty, Anthony Rickett, Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes, and Draco. So no one would get confused the two teams where changed to orange (Harry's team) and white (Jeremy's team). Everyone then took their spots over the field. The seekers spread out, the rule was that they had to be evenly spaced around the edge of the pitch at the beginning of the game. Once everyone was set, Jordan went over the rules so everyone understood. When everyone agreed, he blew his whistle, and the quaffle was tossed into the air.

It was a bloody, violent game! The bludgers where flying left and right. Once or twice someone was knocked off their broom and fell to the ground with a loud thud. If they where able, they got back up and continued playing, or a substitute would take the place of injured player if possible. Hermione had to turn her eyes quiet a few times as someone got hit in the face and blood spewed out of their mouth from the impact. The seekers where darting back and forth when they thought they saw the snitch. Hermione looked up at Draco high above the crowd just in time to see him rocket off towards their team's goal hoops. Another seeker had come up beside him and was trying to ram him with his shoulder; one blow was hard enough to almost knock Draco off his broom. Hermione gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. They where heading straight for Ron, who was to busy trying to pay attention to the quaffle to notice to the oncoming seekers. Draco pulled hard to the right to avoid smashing into him, but the other seeker just ran right into Ron like a big rig colliding with a small car. Ron was thrown off his broom with a great force. He just barely was able to catch the neck of his broom with one hand to keep from falling 50 feet to the sand pit below. Draco pulled his broom to a stop. His head swivel quickly until his eyes landed on Harry up above him. Putting his fingers in his mouth, Draco let out an ear-piercing whistle. Harry turned quickly to look down at where the sound had come from. Draco pointed in the direction of the other seeker who had knocked Ron off his broom. Harry fallowed where he was pointing, and once he realized what was going on, took off at like a flash of light across the sky.

Draco's head spun as he heard a loud grunt. Ron was struggling to keep a hold on his broom, still dangling by one arm. He was holding the other at an odd angle that told Draco that it was broken from the impact. Without hesitation, Draco flew as fast as he could over to Ron, and hovered just above him. Reaching down, Draco grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled. Ron looked up to see who grabbed him, but didn't protest as Draco began to lower him down to the ground keeping a firm grip on his wrist. Once Ron's feet had touched the ground, he nodded his thanks to Draco, and wrapped his good arm around the broken one. Ron quickly made his way over to the healer station that Luna had set up just in case. Draco turned back to the game just in time to duck and dodge an oncoming bludger. He flew back up to his perch high above the game, dodging players and flying balls, to look again for the snitch.

Harry soon joined him, and the two sat back-to-back, eyes scanning the sky for the smallest glint of gold. Harry's cheek had been cut, and his uniform was covered in mud from being knocked off his broom at least twice. Watching the game was like watching a hive of angry hornets defend their hive. "There!" Draco shouted to Harry as he saw the gold light he was looking for. He took off in the direction he saw it. Suddenly out of nowhere someone had come up from underneath Draco, colliding with him hard! It knocked the wind out of him. He was double over in pain hanging on to his broom for dear lift when a streak of orange shot past him. Harry had seen the snitch, and was in pursuit. Draco straightened up and shot after Harry. He knocked one of the other teams beaters sideways as he was about to send a bludger Harry's way. The beater missed the ball, but his club kept its momentum, hitting Draco right upside the head. Everything started spinning, he shook his head slowly and blinked a few times to regain himself. It felt as if his ear had been ripped from his skull, the side of his head now throbbed, and he could feel a trickle of blood running down his neck. Draco pushed the pain out of his mind and took off after Harry again. He was going to play defense, and keep him on track to getting the snitch. Draco rammed another player as they came down closer to the field below. However, the he was bigger than Draco, and knocked him off his broom, Draco hit the ground face first. Lucky he was only seven feet in the air, but again he felt that pain in his side. He sat up and spit out dirt and grass from his mouth. In a flash he took off running, diving forward, Draco was back on his broomstick, speeding after Harry and the chaser that had knocked him off in the first place. For some reason, the apposing chaser thought it was his job to pummel Harry in order to keep him from getting the snitch. Draco leaned forward on his broom, stretching his hands to almost the tip, and tucked his legs and feet in, his side burned as he did, but he pushed the feeling away yet again.

From the stands Hermione could see what was about to happen, she knew this move. She bit her lip and shook her fists slightly, quietly egging Draco on. "Get him, c'mon! Get him!" Draco's new position allowed him to quickly catch up to the other players. Harry had his hand stretched out, reaching for what seemed like a nonexistent ball. Just as the rogue chaser was coming in to check Harry with his shoulder, Draco came up from under him fast! He slammed into him, causing them both to plummet towards the ground. Draco quickly recovered and regained his seat on his broom. Just in time to look up and see Harry's hand close in a fist, and quickly dive down to avoid another player's foot as it flew past his head. Jordan started shouting and blowing on his whistle. "Harry's caught the snitch! He's done it! Orange team wins!" Draco only caught half of what Jordan was saying, the ringing in his ear was too loud, as well as the cheers from the other players, and whatever spectators where aloud to be there. Hermione jumped up and down in the stands before making her way down to the field as fast as she could.

All the players lowered themselves to the ground. Every single player was beaten, bloodied, bruised, and filthy! They where also grinning from ear to ear. Everyone was congratulating each other for a well-played game. They all clapped Harry on the back as he passed them. Harry made his way over to Draco and extended his hand. "Thanks for the defense." As they shook hands; Draco nodded and smirked "any time". Ron had come up then with his arm in a sling, and looked to Draco. "I guess I was wrong. No way in hell you would save me like that... " Ron trailed off, but Draco understood. He extended his hand to Ron, who hesitantly took it. They shook hands, and chuckled at each other. That was all that needed to be said. When Hermione came running up to the three men, they where all smiling and laughing. "You are going to have to teach me that move, Malfoy. How do you get so much speed?" Harry was saying as she came to a stop in front of them. "It's a secret, if I tell you I'll have to kill you." They all laughed again. It was agreed that they would leave in packs of two or three. This way it would draw less attention as everyone made their way back to their dorms. On their way out, everyone kept telling Harry that another game needed to be planned soon! The five friends where the last to leave. They decided to split up and go opposite ways back to the dorms. Hermione went with Draco, while Ginny, Ron, and Harry went off the other way.

Draco took her by the hand as they walked down the hall. Hermione gave him a questioning look as he steered her toward the prefect bathroom, instead of heading down to the Slytherin common room. Once there, he flipped the sign and held open the door for her. "What are you doing?" Hermione questioned, he tilted his head to the side, and motioned for her to go in. When she did, he closed the door behind them, and slowly walked over to one of the benches that sat a few feet from the edge of the massive pool like tub in the middle of the room. He sat down with a loud painful groan, and held his side. In the light of the bathroom chandler she could see how beat up he actually was from the game. His ear has stopped bleeding, and the blood had dried and crusted in a deep red line that disappeared into the neck of his uniform. He was covered in dirt, and his usually pristine hair was matted with sweat and mud; making it seem more of a dirty blond than his normal platinum color. The side right side of his face was covered in a bloody bruised mess. He slumped slightly, leaning to the right. He motioned for her to come over. Hermione stepped up in front of him, "Help..." he said tugging on the uniform collar. Hermione nodded, started pulling on his gloves, and arm guards, then she grabbed the fabric and started to pull, which made him hiss. She slowed her pulling, letting him lift his arms and lean forward a bit for her to tug it, and the sweater underneath, off of him. Once it all was in her hands he sat back with a sigh. She threw the heavy fabric in the pile next to the bench, along with all his leather padding. When Hermione looked back to him she saw that his whole left side (her right) from shoulder to hip, and half way across his chest was one big multi-colored bruise from when he was knocked off his broom, and the following collisions with the other players, while trying to defend Harry. Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Hermione stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "I have to heal you…" she said as she reached for her wand. He didn't protests, but sat quietly as she moved her wand over his injuries. Her eyes kept glancing from what she was doing to his face. Once she had done all that she thought she could, she took a step back. Draco was still dirty, and quiet a bit of the bruises remained. His face and ear she was able to heal almost completely, but he seemed to have some broken ribs that she couldn't fix. That would take Madam Pomfrey. Hermione knelt down to undo the straps for his knee and shin guards, tossing them in the pile with the others. Next she helped him off with his shoes. She didn't help him with his pants, but turned to get the big bath ready. Hermione blushed slightly as she heard the jingle of his belt as he undid it. Draco softly grunted again as he tried to step out of his pants. Hermione turned to look at him, and quickly turned back to the bath. "Still shy, Granger?" he chuckled, but instantly groaned. It hurt to laugh. Hermione bit her lip, its not like she hasn't seen his this way before. She took a deep breath and turned to face him again. She looked him over, his pants hanging loosely on his hips, and bare chested. She walked back over to him, "No, not shy…" She reached out to grab the waist of his pants, but he stopped her. Hermione looked up into his eyes, Draco smiled softly. "We haven't had much of a change to be alone since we got back." He mumbled. "I know." Hermione replied. "I've missed you." Her confession made him smile even more. "Really?" She bit her lip and nodded, looking back up at him. He leaned in and whispered, "I told you not to do that." She grinned and tilted her chin up to press her lips to his; he tasted like salt. She pulled back, "In the bath, Malfoy."

 ** _~Adult Content~_**

"Come in with me." Again it wasn't a question or a request. Hermione laughed, and shook her head. "C'mon 'Mione." It was odd to hear her nickname coming from him, but it stent chills over her skin as he said it. She just looked up at him, and he took the chance to capture her lips again. This time he grabbed hold of the bottom of her sweater, and pulled up on it. They parted just long enough to let the fabric pass between them. Draco grabbed her sides and pulled her flush against him, her hands moved to his shoulders. He slid his hands down over her hips, and around to the front, where he stepped back just enough to allow his hands to get to her belt buckle. It was undone in a second, and then he moved to the button of her jeans. Ripping the zipper open, he hooked his thumbs in the waist of her jeans, in one swift movement, both her pants and underwear where around her ankles. She took a step forward out of them, pressing her body up against his again. Once hand moved to stroke the soft skin of her hip and the back of her thigh, while the other moved up to unhook her bra, she let it slid down off her arms to the floor between them. Hermione moved her hands down his back to the waist of his own pants, hooking her thumbs in the back, she pulled them down in the same fashion he just had. Draco grabbed her hips and walked her backwards to the side of the tub. He moved to enter the water first, then turned and waited for Hermione to join him. She took a moment, thinking, standing on the edge of the tub. She had her arms crossed around herself, as if trying to hide her body. He took a seat on one of the built in benches around the inside of the tub. "C'mon." He waved her in. Hermione took a step forward and into the water. This was another first of her. She had never shared a bath with anyone! She sunk into the water; feeling a little less exposed, and sat on the opposite side of the pool from him. Draco reached out to grab her hand and pull her to him. The bubbled piled up around her shoulders as she crossed the water. She slid into the seat next to him, He leaned in to kiss her again, but she put her fingertips on his lips instead. Hermione picked up a washcloth and dipped it into the water; she proceeded to wipe it over his neck and shoulder. Draco watched her for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the side of the bath. She wiped the cloth across his throat, and he let out a low moan. She moved to scrub away the blood that had dried on his ear and neck. With a very delicate finger, she wiped away the sweat, dirt, and blood from his face. When she was finished whit everything she could reach on his font side, she lightly gripped his shoulder, and whispered, "Turn". Draco complied and moved to sit with his back to her. Hermione continued to lightly scrub him down. Her fingers traced lightly over the scars on his back that she never noticed before, and along the edge of the bruise that she just tried to heal. It had shrunk considerable, however, it had turned into little patches of bruises here and there instead of one large one. He had his eyes closed, and let his head hang forward; his body tingled everywhere she touched. She leaned in to kiss a particularly large scar that ran from his right shoulder acrossed the middle of his back and spine, and he let out a slow sigh.

Hermione scooped up some water in her hands, and started to dump it over his matted hair. After his hair was thoroughly damp, she reached over to grab the shampoo, and squeezed some into the palm of her hand. She scrubbed his hair for him, and his shoulders seemed to relax more, another sigh escaped him. When she was finished he slid under the water to rinse the soap out of his hair. Resurfacing, Draco shook his head to get his hair and the water out of his face. Hermione squealed as he sprayed her, which made him grin. He moved to face her again, and came to stand in between her knees. The bath/pool was deep enough at this point that the water came up to his chest. There where more things there that Hermione didn't notice the last few times she had seen him in this way. A light scar here and there, he wore his past on his skin, his childhood. Under the water, Draco reached out to put his hands on her hips, and pulled her to him. She moved to the edge of the seat, reaching her arms up and over his shoulders. She brushed his now clean hair away from his forehead, looking into his eyes. Draco stared back for a moment before leaning forward. He pulled her into a hug, which surprised Hermione greatly. He rested his lips on her bare shoulder, and squeezed her tight, but not enough to be uncomfortable. She tried to pull back to look at him again after a few minutes. "Just let me hold you." He whispered, and her heart melted. She nodded, and wrapper her arms around him. The way he spoke when they where in these situations was strange to her. It seemed like he knew that it was uncomfortable for her, but wanted to be close, and was taking whatever she would give him. "Just for a minute…just a minute…" He whispered. Like he knew it was going to end before his need was filled, but he just wanted something, some form of physical contact that he was denied so much of already. He released her all too soon for both of them, leaning back slightly to face her again. She kept her arms round his neck, not letting him go too far. "Tell me." She spoke in just over a whisper. "Tell you what?" He looked at her confused. "How you feel, you said you would tell me later. Its later…" She grinned at him. "Ah," He smiled and tilted his head to the left slightly, "but you already know." Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't." he hummed at her, and rubbed her sides with his thumbs. He had a smirk on his face; the one where he knew something and she didn't, but he wasn't going to tell her. "But you do…" He whispered as he leaned into her more, staying an inch from kissing her. He pushed his lower body flush up against her. She could tell he was starting to get excited. "I do?" she bit her lip in a teasing way. "Mmhmm" He nodded, and pushed his hips against hers a little more. "Tell me again." Instead of answering, he gripped her hips tighter, and pushed his own into her a little harder. She moaned softly as he did, "tell me." she whispered, but again he said nothing. He instead moved to capture her lips with his. Hermione pushed her hips back against his, and it was his turn to moan.

Draco pivoted back slightly to allow himself to expand to his full length, not breaking their kiss. Hermione hooked her leg around the back of his, not wanting him to go anywhere. He pushed slightly forward with his hips again, and felt that he was lined up in the right spot. She tighten her leg around his, pulling him forward more. Hermione reached down to grip his hip and pulled him closer. He sighed into her mouth as she guided him in. It had been weeks since he had felt her like this, far too long; he wanted to saver the feeling. After a moment he pulled back almost all the way, his ribs burned a bit but he wasn't going to let it stop him from something he wanted. Hermione moaned tightening her grip around his leg again, and gripped his hip tighter. He pushed back into her slowly; she let out a sighed getting what she wanted. He repeated the motion, pulling her hips back onto him, their motions making small waves in the water. Draco thrust into her again, " 'Monie…" he moaned. She leaned back against the side of the pool, and put on hand against his stomach as he continued to thrust into her. They where both breathing heavy and panting. Draco pulled out of her, and lifted Hermione by the hips off of the seat. He switched places with her, pulling her to straddle his lap. He lined himself up with her again, and pulled her by the hip to have her sit on top of him. Draco's eyes slowly shut as she took his whole length into her body. He gripped her hips and started to guide her on how he wanted her to move, pulling and pushing her to ride him. Hermione put her hand on his shoulders; he moaned and lifted his hips, attempting to burry himself deeper inside. Her movements started getting faster, and her moans more frequent. Draco reached up to pinch her nipple sending an electric shock through her whole body.

Hermione let out a loud moan, arching her back, placing her hands on his chest. Draco groaned and flinched from her touch slightly. He gripped her hip hard and pulled her onto him more. Draco hissed and bucked his hips up into her. He egged her on more, wanting her to finish on top of him. She felt amazing, hot and wet. He slid in and out of her so easily. Hermione looked down at him with a look of complete pleasure on her face. Her hips bucked against him harder, she let out a half sigh half moan letting Draco knew so was getting close. He gripped her hip more, and pulled her onto him harder, he could feel himself bottoming out inside her. He wanted her to finish first, but her actions felt so good that he didn't know if he was going to be able to hold out. Draco leaned his head back against the side of the tub like she did before, and she continued to rock her hips on him. He was in complete bliss! Hermione _had_ to know without him telling her how he felt, just what she meant to him. Especially with what they where doing now. He almost said it as he moaned again, but never having said those words before, he didn't want to jinx anything. Instead he bit his lip to keep the words from slipping out. Draco could tell she was getting closer; her body was starting to tighten up around him. "Don't stop," he whispered, He hissed again as she jerked her hips forward, taking him all in her again and again. His ribs where screaming at him with each thrust into her, but again he tried to block it out. The waves of the pool where getting bigger as they shifted their bodies against each other. Hermione let out a loud long moan, and her movements became sporadic. Her muscles clamped down around him over and over, sending him over the edge. He bucked his hips up into her one last time. He could feel himself release into her, he grunted each time as he shot streams of himself into her over and over. Draco grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her to kiss him, shooting his last bits deep inside her. They rested then, her still on top of him, and their foreheads pressed together, out of breath and panting. Draco moved to kiss her, trying to tell her as he did exactly how he felt about her. How he's always felt about her, but could never act on it due to his father standing in the way. She was his; finally, he couldn't believe it. Even though they had been together for the past few months, it finally hit him that she truly was his, and he intended to keep it that way.

 ** _~End Adult Content~_**

After a while, the water started to get cold, Hermione's teeth chattered. Draco decided it was time to head back to their common rooms. He helped her out of the bath, and wrapped her in a warm towel. They both dried off, and redressed. Draco used a number of cleaning spells on his uniform to get the blood and dirt out. He picked up his broom, and then held out his free hand to her as they walked towards the bathroom door, smiling she took it. He pulled her close to him and kissed her again before they headed out. They walked the halls slowly, glancing at each other periodically. When they got to the top of the seventh floor landing, Hermione's stomach flipped, she wasn't ready to say goodnight. As they walked up to the portrait, she was hesitating on asking him to stay with her. She knew that everyone would be sleeping and she could sneak him in, she bit her lip in thought. "What?" he asked, seeing her wheels turning. She blushed and looked to him, scrunching her lips up into the corner of her mouth again. "I was wondering," she started but paused. "Wondering what?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. "Do you, I mean, will you? And you can say no!" Hermione started rambling, like she always did when she was nervous. "Spit it out, Granger." Draco interrupted her, and she stood silent for a second. "Stay with me tonight?" He smirked slightly, and nodded. Hermione grinned, and then moved to whisper the password to the fat lady, who by the way was protesting every second as they snuck into the common room. Draco looked around, and made a face of disgust as he saw all the red velvet and gold lining the room. "How can you stand it?" he mumbled as Hermione lead him over to the stairs that would take them up to her dorm. "It's not that bad." She whispered back. Once in her room, Hermione shut and locked the door.

In the morning, Hermione woke and looked around. She smiled remembering that Draco had agreed to stay with her. Her head was resting on his chest, slightly rising and falling with his breathing. She lightly rubbed his stomach, and closed her eyes again. The light from the window was hard to ignore, but she was too comfortable to move. Draco rolled slightly and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed, and nuzzled her hair. They stayed in bed most of the day, just enjoying each other's company. Around noon, their stomachs where rumbling so loudly that they decided to make their way down to the great hall for lunch. Instead of heading out the way they came in, Draco grabbed his broom and walked over to the window. Once he was hovering outside, he turned back to her. She leaned down on the windowsill, and he flew up closer, he kissed her lightly. After a moment he pulled back and looked into her eyes. She could tell he wanted to say something; he was acting just the same way he did before he apologized at the beginning of the year. He sighed and shook his head slightly, "See you later?" he backed out of saying it again. Hermione nodded and smiled, she knew he would tell her in his own time. He kissed her one last time before kicking away from the castle wall, and flew down to the grounds. She watched him go for a second, before turning back to her room and closing the window.

The next day was Monday, Hermione groaned. She wasn't ready for the weekend to be over. She wished for one more day to be able to sleep in, but with N.E.W.T.s coming up, she needed to be at every class and not miss anything. She also berated herself for not studying more. At breakfast she had her books out in front of her, studying while she ate. Draco came up to sit next to her, his new spot, along with Harry and the others. He bumped her with his shoulder lightly, and smiled at her when she looked to him. She smiled, pushing him back with her own shoulder, before turning back to her book. After breakfast, they walked to potions. Harry and Ron walked ahead of Draco and Hermione. Half way down the hall, Draco hooked his pinky finger around hers. Hermione looked to him and smiled, which he returned a little shyly; Hermione was growing rather fond of this shy side of him, it was… cute. Potions went smoothly, no one made anything melt of explode, although Seamus gave it all his might.

After class, Draco went to the library to do some studying, while Hermione went to help Mrs. Sprout again. He was lounging in Hermione's usual seat when someone came up to his table. Draco looked up over the book he was reading to see Ron standing there. Draco lifted his eyebrows; Ron cleared his throat, and looked around nervously, while shifting his weight from foot to foot. He quickly took a seat across the table from Draco, who sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "I can't believe I'm saying this..." Ron leaned in, speaking just over a whisper. "I need your help." Draco just looked at him for a moment before closing the book he was reading, and set it aside. He then laced his fingers together and placed his hands on the table in front of him. "You... asking me... for help..." he said slowly. Ron squinted at him, and started to get up to leave. "I knew this was a stupid idea." Draco sighed again and gritted his teeth, "sit down Weasley, what do you need." Ron looked at him for a moment before returning to his seat. "Astoria Greengrass..." Ron blurted out. "What about her?" Draco had an idea why Ron was asking. "Is she... you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Really?"

"Really, what?" Draco was starting to get annoyed. But wasn't going to give Ron the satisfaction of him already knowing what he was going to ask. Ron would have to actually say it. "You know… how could you not know?" Ron stated. "Know _what_?" Draco asked again.

"Is she single?" Ron finally asked. Draco sat back in his chair, "ahhh... I see." He said smirking, he was right, Ron fancied the girl, and who wouldn't! She was very attractive, but had nothing in her head. Draco preferred a girl who could match his every blow in a battle of wits. "And what makes you think I would know that information?" Ron looked at him with dumbfounded look on his face. "Uhhh... 'cuz your Slytherin?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Uh huh." Draco was toying with him now, this was fun! "Your in luck, Weasley, I do believe she is available." Ron grinned, "Great! So you're gonna help me..." Draco lifted his eyebrows again, "Help you, with what?" It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "Put in a good word for me! Talk to her... you know!" He was almost yelling, which caused someone to turn around from another table and shush him. Ron shot them a bugger off look and turned back to Draco. "C'mon...Be a Mate!" It was weird having Ron talking to him, but after saving him in the Quidditch match, it seemed he was trying to accept him too. Draco took a deep sigh, "fine, but you owe me!" Ron nodded and grinned. "Ok, so she's down in the great hall for lunch!" Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "Wait, what? You mean talk to her now?" Ron nodded again, and Draco groaned, but stood and started to collect his things, mumbling the whole time. "Your lucky your Hermione's best friend..." They made their way down to the great hall, and parted as the entered the door. Ron went to sit next to Hermione at their table, watching as Draco made his way over to where Greengrass was sitting. He looked over at Ron as he got closer. Hermione looked over to Ron, who was rubbing his hands together nervously. She fallowed his line of sight and saw Draco moving to sit next to Astoria. "What's going on?" She asked. "He's actually gonna do it!" He answered, who looked back over to Draco. "Do what?" But Ron didn't answer. Hermione's stomach knotted as Draco leaned in to speak to Astoria, who in turn started to twirl a piece of her hair around her finger flirtatiously. Draco was saying something to her with a smile. Hermione knew that smile; it was his "I'm going to get what I want" smile. Her eyebrows knitted together as she watched the two. Draco leaned into the girl more and bumped her with his shoulder. Same thing he had done with her this morning! "What is going on?" Hermione hissed at Ron, who held up a hand to her and shushed her. "Wait!" She was just about to stand up and go confront him, when Draco slapped his hands down on the table and grinned. He stood and made his way over to where the Gryffindors where sitting. Astoria Greengrass, still twirling her hair was now also biting her lip, watching Draco walk away. Hermione felt furious! What in Merlin's beard did he think he was doing!

Draco came to sit next to Hermione, who was shooting daggers at him with her eyes, but before she could say anything, Ron cut off her thought. "What did she say?" Draco looked past Hermione to her red headed friend on the other side. "Pick her up at 8:00, in the main hall, Friday night. She wants to go to Hogsmead for dinner." Ron clapped and reached over to smack Draco on the shoulder. He then stood and made his way over to the girl at the Slytherin table. Hermione turned on Draco. "Do you mind telling me what is going on?" He looked to her as he popped a piece of food into his mouth, as if nothing just happened. "Ron wanted me to talk to Astoria, for him." She looked from him back over to where Ron was attempting to flirt with the girl. "He asked you to?" Draco hummed at her as he too a drink from his goblet. "Mmhmmm". He was watching them too. "Oh." Was all she said and went back to her food. He smiled at her, knowing that she had a twinge of jealousy about him speaking to Greengrass.


	13. Chapter 12: chameleons change color

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT J. HAS PREVIOUSLY AND MASERMINDEDLY COME UP WITH! NOR ANY OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE REFERENCED THROUGH OUT THE STORY!

Please read and comment!

ENJOY!

WELCOME HOME!

Chapter 12

 ** _Ok Yeah, or Nah on how the story is going? I had a bit of a roadblock for a little bit. I wasn't sure where to go with all this. Kinda ran out of Ideas for a second. This wasn't my favorite chapter to write, but hopefully soon I can get to some more fun stuff. LIKE QUIDDITCH! * Grin *_**

* * *

The following week, it was Draco's turn for prefect rounds. He sighed slightly when he found out that he would be paired up with Luna Lovegood. Although he really didn't mind her, he wasn't sure he wanted to spend a few hours with her walking around the castle. They decided to start in the dungeons and make their way up. They had just finished making a sweep of the second floor, and started to move up to the third when Luna asked Draco a question. "You haven't told her yet, have you?" She asked in that soft singsong voice. Draco pushed the last door open to check the classroom behind it for any rule breakers. "Told who what?" He said as he closed the door, satisfied that no one was there. "Hermione." She stated. "What about her?" He asked, turning to look down the hall toward the grand staircase. "You haven't told her." She said again, Draco stopped and looked to her. They stared at each other for a moment. Draco was the first one to look away, "No." he said, and started walking again. "Why?" She fallowed behind him. His eyebrows came together, forming that definite line between them on his forehead. "I can't" she hummed back to him as if she understood. "She does too you know." He looked back at her; Luna just tilted her head to the side in an all-knowing way. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. He continued to walk forward, but in his mind he couldn't help but think that she was more observant than people gave her credit for. They continued to clear the third floor before moving up to the forth. After they checked half of the rooms on that floor, it was Draco's turn to break the silence. "How do you know?" He asked without even looking to Luna. "I see things..." was all she said. "Like what?" He looked to her this time. She just smiled her all knowing smile yet again. Draco lifted an eyebrow at her, mentally giving up on the conversation. He wanted to tell Hermione, but he had never felt like this before and was afraid that if he actually told her, things would change, what would she think if he did say it. "Is that why you came and found me when she was lost?" She just looked at him again, not answering his question, but at the same time telling him what he wanted to know. After a while she spoke up again, "you should." Draco just looked back at her, "isn't that what your necklace is for?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the right. Draco gave Luna a look like she was crazy. He reached up to where the dragon scale lay under his shirt. He remembered what Hermione had told him about it. "Your creepy, you know that?" He commented. Luna just shrugged, and walked on.

Draco thought about what Luna had said; it played on his mind for the next few days. He tried to watch Hermione, to see what Luna saw. She caught him a few times, but he just played it off with a smirk or a smart comment. That Friday, Ron was busy worrying about his date with Astoria, and it was getting on Draco's nerves. "Just be yourself, Ron." Harry had spoke up and finally put an end to the pestering. "Yeah, myself…right…" Ron confirmed. Draco looked to Harry and then to Ron as they walked to the great hall for lunch. Ron started in on it again, "What if I say the wrong thing? What should I say? What should I talk about? Does she like Quidditch?" Draco just lifted an eyebrow at him, not answering Ron's question. Ron's face light up as if he just thought of the best idea in the world. "You guys should come and tell me what to say! You can hide under Harry's invisibility cloak!" Ron seemed really excited about this plan. Draco looked over to Harry, hoping he would disagree. The look on his face was promising that he was going to protest Ron's idea. Hermione came up on the other side of Draco, holding her books to her chest. "Hermione, your smart!" She looked at him like he was daft. "No, i will not help you cheat on your N.E.W.T.s!" She protested assuming that's what he was about to ask her. "No! I mean, your smart, and a girl, and you know how they think..." Ron was trying to reason with her. "He's trying to talk us into hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak and tell him what to say on his date." Draco clarified for her. Hermione nodded slowly in understanding. "No, Ronald, you have to come up with your own thing." "Awe, c'mon! If you wont do the cloak thing, then maybe you two can come on a double date with us!" The couple looked at each other, Hermione smiled, Draco shook his head. Hermione tilted hers in a pleading way, Draco scrunched up his face, and opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione turned and answered Ron anyway. "Okay." Draco groaned.

That evening they all agreed to met at the base of the grand staircase. Draco had agreed to walk with Astoria to the meeting spot. She came to meet him in their common room, stopping in her tracks when she saw how Draco was dressed. She looked him up and down, smiling in approval. He had on his new letterman jacket that he got around Christmas, and a pair of muggle jeans, along with a pair of black boots. His hair was done in that new spiky way that he tried before. He stood by the door with his hands in his jacket pockets. Before he noticed that she was there, Astoria moved to one of the underwater windows and used it for a makeshift mirror. She straightened her outfit, and messed with her hair to make sure it was perfect, as well as her makeup. Satisfied with how she looked, she put on her best smile and sauntered over to him. He turned and looked at her, lifting his eyebrows. She decided to wear a short, flowy, pink, spaghetti strapped dress with matching flats. She had a light jacket draped over her arm, and held a small bag in her hands. Her hair was in soft ringlets around her shoulders. She looked at him shyly, and spun for him. "Do you like?" Draco showed no expression on his face. "You're going to be cold." Is all he said. She just smiled and stepped closer, leaning into him. "Ill be fine." He cringed slightly, but not enough for her to notice. "Lets get this over with." He held the door open for her, and she grin as she floated through it. As they walked down the hall to where they agreed to meet, Astoria kept trying to step closer to Draco, which in turn would make him step farther from her. At one point she even bumped his shoulder with hers. He looked to her, and she smiled her best flirty smile; Draco frowned slightly. Ron and Hermione where waiting right where they said they would. She had her back to him talking to Ron, who smiled his goofy smile when he saw them walking up. He was dressed in a nice button up shirt with a black jacket and jeans; Hermione must have dressed him.

Where Astoria seemed to be over dressed, Hermione was completely opposite. She had on dark skinny jeans, and a light gray pea coat jacket, with a long sleeve white t-shirt underneath. She had straightened her hair and topped it off with a burgundy knit hat. Instead of fancy shoes, she wore sensible ones, much like the boots Draco himself was wearing. She had dressed for practicality, instead of trying to impress. Draco smiled warmly at her, another reason why he felt the way he did. She was smart, and although she did take pride in her looks, it wasn't at the cost of comfort. As they walked up to the other two, Astoria actually looked at Hermione and scoffed. "Well don't you look... cute..." she looked Hermione up and down. Hermione was taken back slightly by the tone of her comment, "Thanks." Draco moved to stand next to his girlfriend, proud that's what she was. Astoria stood a little ways from Ron, and rolled her eyes slightly as Draco kissed Hermione's cheek, but no one noticed. Ron turned to her and smiled. "Lets go." Everyone agreed, Hermione took Draco's hand as they walked toward the small village below the school. On the way down, Ron and Astoria walked in front of Draco and Hermione. Astoria had draped her jacket around her shoulders, but was still complaining about it being freezing out. Draco shook his head and whispered to Hermione "I warned her..." Hermione tried to stifle a giggle.

Ron and Astoria barely talked, they just seemed so awkward, but Hermione played it off as if they where just both being shy. The group had made it to Hogsmead and found a booth to fit all four of them. They sat for a while, before Hermione stated she needed to use the restroom, and Ron went to go put in an order for food and drinks. This left Draco and Astoria alone at the table. He looked around at the room, and picked up a butter knife from the table. He twirled it in his fingers, leaning back in his seat. Astoria shifted her dress slightly, hoping to show a little more cleavage, then tried to get his attention. After a moment she cleared her throat, the sound made Draco look to her as intended, he lifted an eyebrow at her. "So," she said and smiled her flirty smile again. He didn't say anything back. "What's the real reason you asked me to go out with him... " She said softly, leaning forward a little more to show off her chest; she tilted her head in Ron's direction. Draco looked to her out of the corner of his eye, "He asked me to ask you out for him." Draco replied coldly. "Don't tell me you two are friends now." She almost laughed. "You don't have to pretend to be doing him a favor to get me to hang out with you." She moved to run her toe along his shin under the table. Draco slowly turned to look her in the eye, she smirked at him and gave a little shrug and bit her lip playfully. "Astoria," Draco said coldly again, "Remove your foot from my leg. I am not here for you, what every your delusional mind might think. I am here with Hermione, and to help a friend, who seems to think more highly of you, than you of him." Draco was leaning on the table now, piercing her with his silver eyes as he spoke, he squinted slightly. "And yes, I considered him a friend. More of one than any of you have ever been. Especially now... also if you think you are better than Hermione," he was talking through his teeth now in a harsh tone. "You have sadly underestimated who you are dealing with. You...are...nothing." Ron set the drinks on the table just as Draco finished telling Astoria how it was. He was looking back and forth between the two Slytherin, Draco was clenching his jaw. He glanced up at Ron, who seemed to hear everything. Draco waited for a moment, expecting Ron to explode at him. Before he could, Draco stood and stormed to the door. Just then Hermione came back from the bathroom. "There was a long line..." she started to say as she took in the scene. Her eyes landed on Draco's back as he walked out of the main door. She then looked to Ron, who had a disappointed look on his face. He sat down across from Astoria, but Hermione went after Draco.

"You only agreed to come on a date with me 'cuz of him?" Ron asked keeping his eyes on the table. Astoria rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "He's a muggle-born loving trader, who does he think he is picking you, and her, over me! He should feel lucky that I even talked to him. With what he did, and failed. I should have known..." she was about to keep bashing Draco, but Ron stepped in. "I can't believe I even liked you. Your the one who should feel lucky..." she looked to him and scoffed again. "And why is that?" "Cuz he saved my life once, and the old Draco wouldn't have done that. He also stuck up for me and that means something, before i hex you i think you should leave." Astoria looked at him dumbfounded, what was this world coming to? The Slytherin prince switched sides and partnered up with the golden Treo?! She closed her mouth gathered her things and stormed out of the inn. Ron sat alone, and drank his butter beer.

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets again and trudged down the street away from all the drama. That was the last thing he wanted, he could just feel everything about to crash down around him. What was Hermione going to think when Ron told her what happened. "Draco! Wait!" Hermione came running up behind him, grabbing his arm to get him to stop. He spun on her quickly, and looked her in the eye. "What happened?" She asked him. "I didn't know…" He told her. "Didn't know what?" She still held his arm to keep him from going any farther. He lifted his chin back toward the inn they just came from. "She only agreed to the date to get close to me, I'm assuming." His face was stony cold, but his eyes where furious. "Oh… I see" Everything clicked in Hermione's head, the way the girl dressed to show as much skin as possible, the way she acted towards Ron, and the looks she was giving Draco the whole time. Hermione, looked down and away from Draco. She didn't know why, but the thought of someone like her trying to get in between them hit her hard. He was Draco Malfoy after all, and even if he had a checkered past, girls still liked him. How could they not, he was a very good-looking young man, with money; everyone knew who he was. Draco sighed, and his face softened as he tilted his head to look her in the eye. "What?" he knew she was going to over analyzing the situation. Hermione bit her lip, and looked to him. "Nothing…" She lied. He just shook his head, "Hermione." Her shoulders slumped, and she lowered her eyes again. "Do you, I mean," She started to ramble, but Draco stopped her. "No…" He said in almost a whisper. "You don't?" Draco chuckled, "You know for being the brightest witch of our age, you sure can be clueless." Hermione looked at him in disbelieve. "Don't you get it yet?" his voice full of sincerity. The words where right on the tip of his tongue, he couldn't hold them back any more. "Get what?" She whispered back. It took him a moment to answer, "I'm in love with you…" He finally told her; He lowered his head slightly to look her right in the eye, His face full of emotion. "You do?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, letting out a sound that was like half sigh half chuckle and smiled. "Do you think I would put up with all this if I didn't?" He threw his arm up to encompass everything that was going on around them, and looked around the street where they stood. Hermione laughed slightly and shook her head, "No I suppose not." She paused for a moment. "I am too." She laughed out. Draco Grinned, "Your in love with you too?" He squinted his eyes, "I knew it." She let out a cough and smacked him on the shoulder. "You know what I mean." "I don't know... do I?" He was poking fun at her now. He felt like the world had lifted off of him from just a moment ago. Now that he finally was able to tell her what he had been trying to for weeks. "Yes... you do!" She looked at him sternly. "Say it anyway." He said in his not asking, but still asking way. She grinned at him, and her cheeks flushed even more than what they where from the chill in the air. "I'm in love with you, Draco Malfoy." He grinned again, and pulled her to him. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up slightly, making Hermione laugh. All drama from before forgotten.

They walked back to the inn, hand in hand. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her free hand around his arm as they walked. Draco could feel how the chill was affecting Hermione's fingers. Not being bothered by it at all, however he did care for her. He slipped their intertwined fingers into the large pocket of his jacket; She smiled warmly as he did. When they got to the front door of the building, Draco held it open for her. They found Ron sitting by himself, two empty butter beer mugs in front of him. The couple walked over and slipped back into their seats. "Were is Astoria?" Hermione asked as she started to unbutton her jacket, Draco reached for one of the full mugs. "I told her to leave." Ron said staring into the mug in his hand. "She said she couldn't believe that you picked us over her." He looked to Draco, then back to his mug. "She said your a mudblood loving traitor, so I told her that she needed to leave before I did something I might regret, I doubt I would... regret it I mean. How did I ever fancy her? She is Slytherin after all. No offense, mate..." Ron looked to Draco at the last bit, who just shrugged and shook his head. "Non taken." They sat and chatted for a while before deciding to head back to the castle. They walked side by side with Hermione in the middle. She linked arms with both of them and smiled. Who would have ever thought this would be how her last year of school would go. She had a new friend/ boyfriend, and he was the last person she would have ever thought possible to be both, and her old friends had come to accept him as well. This year was turning out better than she could have ever dreamed.

When they made it back to the castle, Draco pulled Hermione back. "A minute?" He asked Ron. Who nodded and started to make his way up the stairs to the common room. Once he was out of earshot, Hermione turned to face Draco. She stood on the bottom step so that she was now the same height as him. He reached up to brush her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Good night 'Mione..." she leaned into his touch. "Good night Draco." She whispered back. He pulled her to kiss her, and then rested his forehead on hers; with his eyes still closed he whispered the words one more time. "I love you." She smiled and said them back just as quiet. "I love you." He grinned kissed her one last time for the night, and stepped away. It felt so good to say those words, and even better to hear them reciprocated. She let his hand slip from her face and watched him retreat down into the dungeons.

Draco was smiling to himself. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the three people start to fallow him from out of the shadows. He didn't know until he was hit in the back with a random spell, the last thing he heard was laughing along with someone saying "filthy mudblood lover..." Draco woke up on the cold stone floor, his ribs burned and almost every inch of his body was sore. He groaned and tried to push himself up. "Look he's waking up, about time." A hand reached down to grab a handful of his hair and wrench his head back, and He grit his teeth. "I heard how you've changed. Look how far the prince has fallen. You and that filthy little mudblood are a disgrace." The hand forcefully pushed him back to the floor. Draco tried to look up to see who was all in the room, but a boot swiftly swung and caught him in the side of his face. He fell back and lay flat on the floor. A third voice joined the other two, and this one he knew. "You should have taken me when you had the chance, Drakey..." Astoria said as she bent down in of him. Still dressed up from their date. "When i told them how you picked the mudblood and that other Griffindor disgrace over one of your own, well... I think you know." She smiled and reached out to brush a piece of his hair from his forehead. "Pity really, you are the hottest guy in school." She stood and Draco could hear her foot steps walking away. "Do what you want." She told the others and then a door shut. Draco tried to roll over again, but a swift kick to the side lifted him up off the floor slightly, and knocked the wind out of him. There where at least two people who where having fun while giving him the beating of a life time. After what seemed like forever of constant assault, they seemed to get tired, or lost interest, maybe both. Draco was left bloodied and lifeless on the stone floor of an unused classroom. They laughed as they walked out of the room, but it seemed as though they left the door open. Draco lay there for a good hour, not wanting them to come back and start all over. He tried to open his eyes, one was definitely swollen shut. He slowly rolled over onto his side, only to hiss in pain at every moment. He managed to get up into a sitting position, and leaned back against the wall. He tried to call out, but only painful moans escaped with mouth. His clothes where ripped and stained with blood and dirt from the dirty floor. His new jacket was a mess. His hair was half covered in blood. He just sat there alone.

It wasn't until Hermione was doing her prefect rounds an hour later that she finally made it to the dungeons. She looked down most of the corridors, and tried to hurry, it always creeped her out to be down there. She didn't know how the Slytherins did it all the time. She was standing at the end of the hallway, looking down into the darkness, biting her lip. "Hello?" She called out, and listened. Draco's good eye slowly opened, he swallowed hard and grimmest as he tried to move more to the door, his foot hit an old bucket the was laying there and made a loud scraping sound. Hermione froze, "who's there?" She demanded. Draco tried to call out, but again it only came out as a low moan. Hermione scrunched up her face, "you can do this..." she told herself, taking a deep breath she put one foot forward, then the other, making her way slowly down the hall. Draco shifted again, and tried to call out one more time. He had ended up lying in the middle of the floor, trying to make his way across the room. More pain shot through him as he moved, and he let out another sound. Hermione heard it and stopped in her tracks, she could deal with things she knew about, like dementors and ware wolves, any beast she could take. She even helped take on Voldemort! It was the unknown that scared her. "Mmmm…" Draco cringed again, "Mmmm…mmmm… 'Mione…" He managed to get the word out, but it was still soft. Hermione scanned the walls listening, she could have sworn she heard something. He took a deep breath, and scrunched up his face in pain as he did. " 'Mione…" He said louder. There! She heard it! She new that sound! No… wait… that voice! "Draco?!" She moved more down the hall. " 'Mione!" she heard it again. Hermione took off in the direction of the sound. Draco could hear her footsteps. " 'Mione…. Mmmm… ione…" He passed out and lay flat on the floor. She stepped closer to the open door, and Gasped as she laid eyes on Draco's broken body lying in the middle of the room. "Draco!" She ran to his side. Looking him over, her instincts kicked in. She grabbed her wand and raised her hands. Hermione recited every healing spell she knew. Slowly the bruises started to shrink, and the swelling went down. When she didn't have anything left, she pulled his head into her lap, and stroked his hair. "Oh Draco…" She shook her head, knowing that this was because of her, and their relationship.

Hermione had quite a bit to think about while she waited for Draco to wake up. She quietly just stroked his hair in silence. Soon Draco began to stir, he slowly opened his eyes and look up at her. He smiled and reached up to touch her face, "Hi." She smiled back down at him softly, "Hi." He tried to sit up but she kept him where he was. "You where hurt pretty badly, who did this?" Hermione rested her hand on his chest, and Draco moved to hold it in his own. He sighed, and winced slightly as the air expanded his bruised ribs. "Astoria, and some Slytherin goons, probably Goyle or someone. I didn't see." Hermione bit her lip in thought. "Draco…" She started to say, he didn't like the tone of her voice. He knew what was coming. "I… I don't know if..." "Stop, don't" He didn't want those words to come out of her mouth. She looked down at him still resting in her lap and shook her head. "Draco, come on… If this is what is going to happen when people express what they think of us together. I'm not willing to risk you getting beat up again, you where in really bad shape. I should have taken you to the hospital! I don't think this is going to work." Hermione looked away from him. Draco sat up quickly, not caring about how his body felt at the moment. "No, Hermione…" He turned to her and reached out to take her hand, but she pulled it away. "Look at me." When she didn't, he growled it louder. "Look at me!" She turned her eyes to him, they where full of unshed tears that where about to spill over. The hurt of her words was all over his face. Draco grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I don't care what they think, isn't that what you gave me this bloody thing for?" He pulled out the scale from his shirt. "There is always going to be someone who wants to beat me down, but I wont let them. I've had enough beating in my lifetime to know how to take it, but if you leave me, if you say this isn't what you want. That's a beating I can't take! You want this, Granger! I know you do, just as much as I do." Hermione looked him in the eye, "Of coarse I do!" She shook her head. "But it's not safe." "I don't care about safe! When has something like this ever been safe? There is no way I'm going to let you leave. You can't make me. Plus... I know where you sleep. I can always find you." He smiled at his little joke. Hermione chuckled and sniffed, "Stalker." Draco chuckled along with her. "No more talk of this, ok?" She nodded her answer, and he did too. Draco leaned in and kissed her, as a tear slipped down her cheek. Hermione pulled back, her hands went to his dirty shirt. "If this is how you want it, then we have to tell the Headmistress what happened." Draco rolled his eyes. Pick your battles, he thought and nodded.

Hermione helped him get up; she let Draco lean on her as they made their way out of the dungeons. It took them a while but they made it to the hospital wing. Hermione insisted that he go there first to mend what she couldn't. They told Madam Pomfrey what had happened, and after getting Draco situated, called for Headmistress McGonagle. Draco was going to be in the hospital for a couple of days. Madam Pomfrey commended Hermione on how well she was able to heal him on her own before they got there. With in twenty minutes of them arriving, the headmistress was walking quickly down the row of beds towards them. Hermione was sitting in a chair next to Draco's bed. "Mr. Malfoy, I was informed of the incident." She stood at the foot of his bed. "Can you tell me your side of things?" Draco nodded and lunched into full detail of what had happened. He touched a little on the date and what happened after, but kept the good stuff to himself. He did say how Astoria orchestrated it, and got a few Slytherins to help her. Headmistress McGonagle, nodded slowly as she listened. "I will have to have a conference with the rest of the heads of houses, but as it stand Mr. Malfoy, you can no longer stay in the Slytherin house." She rung her hands slightly. "Drastic measures must be taken." She nodded to everyone before turning and walking back out of the hospital wing. Hermione moved to sit on the edge of the bed and grabbed Draco's hand. "What do you think they are going to do?" Hermione wondered out loud. Draco just shrugged slightly, and grimmest in pain.

* * *

The next morning, The Gryffindor team had heard what had happened. Ron was even more furious than he was the night before. It was like he had a new target to hate, since some how, only Merlin knew, he had befriended his old one. "That girl is like a clone of you, Malfoy! Well, the old you..." Ron said as they talked about what had actually happened. They had come up to visit him while he was in the hospital. "I wonder what McGonagle is going to do." Harry said as he stood at the foot of Draco's bed. Hermione was back in her spot on the edge of the bed next to him. "Not sure, she just said I couldn't go back to the Slytherin house. What ever that means." Draco shrugged. Hermione was thinking, and a thought from a while back popped into her head. She gasped when she realized it, "She is going to re-sort you!" All three boys looked to her like she was crazy. "She can't do that, can she?" Ron looked around at all of them. "Who knows." Said Harry.

* * *

The fallowing day, Draco was released from the hospital wing. Hermione had cleaned and mended his clothes while he was there, and now he headed down to the grate hall for some well-needed food. Although he did eat while he was there, hospital food was always the worst! He was almost there when Headmistress McGonagle intervened. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, if you would come with me please. There is something we need to discuss." Draco sighed, but fallowed her back to her office without protest. He looked back over his shoulder at where he was originally headed. He silently wished Hermione were coming with him. They continued to walk in silence to her office. Once inside, Draco looked around to see all four of the Heads of houses. He felt a little twinge of sadness at the sight of Professor Slughorn standing in the place of Slytherin head of house, instead of his favorite teacher. He looked away from Slughorn and over to where a single chair stood in the middle of the room. Next to it on a small table sat the Sorting hat, Hermione had been right. "Mr. Malfoy, due to current circumstances, we have decided that for your safety, as well as those of the other students. It would be wise to re-sort you." Draco nodded, still looking around nervously. "Do you have any questions?" She asked. He nodded again, "What if it puts me in Slytherin again?" The Headmistress looked at him over the rim of her glasses, "If it comes to that, Mr. Malfoy, we will have to think of another plan, but as things are, I have seen much change in you over the coarse of this year. I do not believe that you are the same person you once where. Therefore, I believe that this will be successful. Now if you please." She motioned to the chair for him to take a seat. Draco walked over and slowly took a seat; he looked around at the faces again. The last time he had to do this he was 11, and was so confident of where he belonged. Now, he didn't know what was going to happen.

The headmistress lifted the old hat from its perch and turned to face Draco. "If you are ready… We will begin." Draco nodded and took a deep breath as she lifted the hat over his head. Unlike before, when the hat shouted out his house without barely touching his head, this time seemed to take quite a bit longer. " _Slytherin you where,_ " He heard the hat say in his ear, " _but much has changed. Ah, love has found your heart! Maybe Hufflepuff is the place for you, hmmmm, but a brilliant mind you possess, as well as sharp wit. Better go with..._ " "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted for all to hear. All the teachers, including the headmistress, clapped and smiled, clearly glad that the plan did not falter. Even Draco himself sighed in relief. Now came the hard part, how where the other Ravenclaw's going to act to his new placement? At least he had Luna to help him. As he stood, Professor Flitwick waddled over and grabbed his hand. He shook it vigorously. "Welcome my boy! Welcome! Come, come! Let me show you to your new common room!" Draco couldn't help but chuckle. If he didn't know better, he would think that the professor was happier about the outcome than he was. He looked over his shoulder to the Headmistress and nodded his thanks. She returned the nod with a smile. Soon he was in his new Dorm; again he was alone being the only eighth year. The room reminded him much of his own back home. Dark wood lined the walls, and there was a large four-poster bed to his left. Instead of the emerald green and silver, the room was decked out in blue and bronze, and the light from the windows made it seem very airy. Draco looked around, taking it all in. The professor told him the need to knows about the Ravenclaw tower, and turned to him before leaving. "Oh this will not do!" he said as he laid eyes on Draco's jacket with the large green H on the chest, along with the Slytherin emblem on the sleeve. Flitwick pulled out his wand and swished it in a small circle, the colors on Draco's jacket changed, as well as the crest on his sleeve. Draco sighed as he watched it change. "I suppose this means no Quidditch?" he mumbled. "Nonsense, my boy! Our team can always use a new seeker! Our current one needs quiet a bit of work! Practice will be soon, Get with Roger Davis on when to be there. Well now, I shall leave you to get comfortable." And with that, the professor walked past Draco and out the door, shutting it behind him. Draco looked around at his new room, and huffed. This was going to take some getting used to. He walked over to his trunk and started unpacking.

In the morning, Hermione sat at her house table. She hadn't seen Draco since they came to visit him in the hospital the other day. She was starting to get worried. The great hall was buzzing with students talking; it was a lot like every other day. The Main door opened with a loud release of the latch. Everyone stopped talking and looked to where the sound came from. Draco pushed the door open and stepped through. Hermione looked up and across the table to see Harry looking off to the left, with a smile on his face. Ron joined him shortly after with a "Cawe... Looks like you where right Hermione!" Hermione gave him a confused looked before turning her head to see what everyone was looking at. Draco stood in the doorway, and looked around the room. He shrugged his shoulders feeling like he was in the wrong costume. His eyes landed on Hermione, and he smirked. Hermione smiled back at him, and he lifted his hands with a shrug and motioned to the new color of his robes, his blue and bronze tie and the new crest on his chest, before taking a step towards her. Hermione got up and jogged down the aisle, she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He clearly wasn't used to the public display of affection, but still, after a moment he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She released him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the Gryffindor table, where they all took their seats and smiled at each other.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think. I know, I know… you all thought he was going to be resorted into Gryffindor. HA HA! (In the words of the great Dark Helmet!) FOOLED YOU! Ok so again, I'm kind out of Ideas! I have to do some research to figure out where I want to go next. HOWEVER! If you have an ideas I would love to hear them, also your 2 cents is much appreciated. Also I'm kinda looking for a new book cover. OOoooo If you think there are any good songs also that might speak something about Dramione let me know! ANYWAY! As always… Like, Comment, and as you wish!**


End file.
